


Colorful (A Harry Styles fanfic)

by Flightless101



Category: Fine Line - Harry Styles (Album), Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmates, TikTok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 77,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightless101/pseuds/Flightless101
Summary: *Inspired by a TikTok AU*Legend has it, everyone is born in a black and white world. Everything is dull and monotone... until you lock eyes with your soulmate.**IMPORTANT: I will no longer be updating on AO3. If you wish to pursue the story, it's on my Wattpad @flightless101. The link is:https://www.wattpad.com/story/208917649-colorful-harry-styles-fanfic?utm_source=web&utm_medium=email&utm_content=share_myworks
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's my first time posting on this website. I was a writer on Wattpad and I just got back into writing. This isn't proofread yet, so please bear with me. I wouldn't mind if you pointed out the mistakes. Thank you!

"Which shirt would match better with these jeans?" I ask with exasperation. 

You know, this whole "you only see color when you find your soulmate" idea sounds cute until you can't match your clothes. 

Actually, I hate it. It's so dumb, especially if finding your soulmate is impossible. What about the people who never meet theirs? Will they never experience the joy of being able to see color?

My best friend puts her hand to her chin and carefully inspects both options in my hand. "The red one for sure," she smirks. I lightly slap her arm. She knows damn well that I don't know which shirt is red. "Okay okay, the one on the right."

Yes, you heard that right. My eighteen-year-old best friend has already found her soulmate. How crazy is that? It's lucky for me because at least she can help me pick clothes. Not so fun for her though. 

I quickly finish getting ready and we both head downstairs. My sister stops my friend in her tracks.

"Hey Audrey, can you please tell me which of these gummies are red?" my 15-year-old sister asks sweetly. 

"Audrey, don't. Lily, you better eat all those gummies," my mom yells from the kitchen. 

Audrey shrugs at my sister before looping her arm through mine. We skip out to her car and I duck into the passenger side.

We're both going to work. I work at a thrift store, while Audrey works at a higher-end department store. It's in the same mall, so we often go together. We're lucky enough to get corresponding shifts so she can drive me. I haven't gotten my license yet, mainly because I can't afford to get a car.

There's no point in having a license if you have nothing to drive.

We're both also taking a gap year from college. I'm trying to save up for tuition. She isn't going mainly because school isn't for her, and she's trying to avoid it for as much as possible. It's an honest action because we both know she'd rather be a trophy wife.

I can't depend on that type of backup. I need to go to school because I want a high paying job. My job at Goodwill isn't cutting it anymore, and life is going to be more expensive once I move out. 

"Okay babe, I'm going to have a quick smoke break. Have fun at work!" Audrey pulls out a pack of cigarettes and searches for her lighter. I scrunch my nose. I hate smokers with a passion. I've tried to get her to stop, but she won't listen. 

Before she can light her joint, I hop out of the car and send a quick wave. 

My manager acknowledges me with a quiet smile as I clock in. 

Since a lot of people can't see color, all the items have the color written on the tag. That way, it's color-coordinated for the people who can see, but it's easy for people like me to know what they're holding. 

My apple watch vibrates and I flick my wrist to check my notification. 

_Mom: Take off work for September 7th._

I text back a quick reply without asking why. I continue folding the clothes, humming along to the music. The store is empty, mainly because it's a school day, and most of our target customers are teenagers. I assume it'll get busy after my shift is over. A lot of teens like to hang around the mall after school.

Every time someone walks into the store, hope flickers through me.

I want to know my soulmate so badly. I want to see color, I want to experience the vibrancy of life.

I'm slightly jealous of Audrey.

She hasn't told me who her soulmate is. She claims she wants me to find mine before she tells. I don't know why, but I don't push it. 

Who knows when I'll find mine though. It could be years, decades, lifetimes. 

A hand wraps around my waist and I turn around to see Drew staring down at me. 

Drew is what I consider a work boyfriend. We flirt at work, and sometimes make out in the backroom. 

We even made a pact that we would marry when we're thirty if we haven't found our soulmates. 

Not gonna lie, I kind of hope that happens. He's too cute and any girl would be lucky to have him. 

Dating isn't as rare as you'd think. Many people date, especially with the fear of never finding your soulmate. Why would you waste precious time alone, when you can be in a relationship? Who knows, maybe it'll work out. 

He gives me a quick peck, slaps my ass, then slyly walks away before the manager can catch us. I fake frown and continue folding. I hide my smile as he dances along to the music playing in the speaker.

He's so darn cute.

My lunch break comes quickly, and I head to the mall's food court. I hear thumping footsteps behind me. I turn around to see Drew jogging towards me. Without hesitation, he grabs my hand and we walk together. Sadly, Audrey is required to take her breaks at her store's breakroom, so we can never hang. 

At least I have my work boyfriend. 

~~~

After I clock out, I remember to sign a time out sheet for the date my mom texted me. Although it's less than a 2-week notice, I doubt my boss will care. We're super overstaffed and finding a replacement is never hard in this economy. 

Drew works longer shifts than me, so I sneak a quick kiss from him on the way out. Even though my backs turned to him, I feel his smile burning through the back of my head.

Arriving home, I thank Aubrey for the ride and go inside. My mom's sitting at the dining table with a bunch of work documents.

"Hey Ma," I kiss her forehead. 

She looks up and smiles, "Hey babe. Sorry, I was getting irritated in my office and needed to come out here to breathe." Her smile is sad.

"It's no problem," I smile back. "Oh, hey. Why did you need me to call off?"

She takes off her reading glasses and rubs her temples. "Lily's friend bailed on her for the concert she's going to. I need you to go with her." 

"I guess," I call out while walking to the kitchen to grab a snack. I don't mind the musician's music, but I'm just not that into it.

I can hear the sigh of relief my mom lets out. For once, I feel like a good daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't get why you want to look nice for a concert if you don't even want to go," Audrey calls out from my closet while I lay in my bed.

She's got a point. "It's not that I don't want to go. Besides, what if I meet my soulmate?" I joke.

"El, only girls and gays listen to Harry Styles." She yells back.

I scoff. I don't know if that's actually true. All I know is that I don't listen to him. Well, I know a few songs. Still, I really don't know him much. I barely even know what he looks like. 

She comes back out with a small tight dress. It seems to be a darker shade and has sparkles on it. 

"I didn't even know I owned this," I laugh while taking it into my hands.

"Oh babe, you sad little thing." 

I roll my eyes and try on the uncomfortable outfit. Surprisingly, it's not as bad as I think. I actually look kinda hot. 

Audrey knows what I'm thinking and nudges me with a pair of shoes. High heels to be exact. 

"Hey El- WOAH. You do realize we have pit tickets right? Someone is going to pull that dress right off." Lily barges in. "Anyways, does this outfit match?" She refers to the only color seeing person in the room.

Audrey gives a big thumbs up and Lily walks out. 

I groan, realizing I need a whole new outfit. Discouraged, I give up trying to look cute. I put on a dark tube top with light jeans. I throw a jacket on, knowing I'll probably take it off at the concert. 

Audrey chooses a lip color that'll suit me, and I throw on some light makeup. My hair is tied back, knowing it'll be hot and sweaty. 

~~~

My mom drops us off to the concert venue super early. Lily wants to stand right by the barricade. I roll my eyes, but I have my headphones and a book to keep me busy. 

It seems like we aren't early enough because a lot of people are already lined up. She grabs my hand and rushes to the line before it gets any longer. 

I sit down on the pavement and my sister joins me. I blast my music in my headphones and get busy with my book. My sister starts chatting with some of the other fans. I glance around as the lines get fuller.

Audrey was right. There aren't a lot of boys present. Good thing I didn't dress too fancy. I'm a little underdressed compared to some of these girls, but I don't mind. It's not like I have anyone to impress. I'm just on babysitting duty.

Time passes by slowly. I send a couple of texts to Audrey and Drew, but I don't want to risk my phone battery dying. We'll need it after the post-concert chaos.

Suddenly the doors open, and everyone stands up in unison. Lily jumps up and grabs my hand to help me. 

I feel thankful for being able to sit outside because standing for the opening act was hell. I don't think I'd be able to do this for the whole concert. Since it's the pit, I really don't want to sit or I'll risk being trampled. 

Lily is quick to pull me and herself close to the barricades. I hear annoyed grunts as we pass through, but no one does anything more. 

There's nothing scarier than a bunch of teen girls at a Harry Styles concert.

We end up super close to the stage. I'm so proud of Lily for being able to maneuver through those people. I know I wouldn't be able to. One complaint and I'd probably start crying. 

When it's time for Harry to get on stage, everyone starts screaming super loud. I join too. The opening act was good, but not my style. I can tell the crowd wasn't feeling it either. 

Being in the pit makes you hype. I join into the antics of the fans, just trying to have a good time. 

We get to the first song, and Harry makes quite an entrance. The crowd cheers so loudly that the floor vibrates. You can hear the star of the show chuckle in his microphone. 

My heart flutters for a minute. His laugh is adorable and makes me smile. 

My sister and I continue to bop to his music, following the flow of the pit. A couple of songs play, a huge variety of styles. I don't know the words to most, and I'm tempted to pull up the lyrics on my phone. Lily knows every single word and she continuously sings along, barely pausing to breathe. 

Then, a song that I've heard a million times at work starts. _Watermelon Sugar._

I actually know the words to this song! Excited, I start singing along. My throat starts to burn, but I'm so into the concert at this point. 

Another familiar song starts to play. _Light's Up._

Even more excited, I sing as loud as I can. At this point, I'm not even embarrassed about how I sound in other people's snapchats. I let it all go. I don't know these people anyway. 

Harry's obviously excited about the crowd's reaction to his music. He smiles as he sings the lyrics, looking at the audience. His grin reaches his eyes and even though he's sweaty, he looks amazing.

I might just become a Harry fan...

"Light's up and they know who you are...know who you are." He sings, walking along the stage. My sister is screaming and reaching towards him, like many of the other girls.

We lock eyes as he sings his last lyric.

"Do you know who you are?"

My eyes automatically close. A wave of dizziness washes over me and I try to still. When I open my eyes, everything is blurry. My head begins to pound and my heart feels like it's going to explode out of my chest. I ignore the burning behind my pupils. 

"I have to go," I tell my sister before pushing through the crowd. It takes years, but I finally manage to exit the concert hall. I run around trying to find a bathroom.

Finally, I find one and hurry in, thankful there isn't a line. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I yell as loud as possible, leaning against the sink. 

I'm going to be sick. The sensation is not how I imagined it at all. My brain barely has time to process what just happened, let alone the new sense I've gained. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shortish chapter, but the plot actually begins now! I'm going to update consistently for a while because I have prewritten a lot of this story. Let me know if you spot any grammar mistakes. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry's P.O.V**

Everything happened so fast. The rush of color, the adrenaline, her legs.

Her. 

I had to play it cool, I was in the middle of a concert.

It was obvious the fans knew something was up. I could see all their worried faces. 

My earpiece rang, "Harry, come to the back. We'll distract them."

I quickly thank the audience for being amazing and head to the back. I look at everything in awe. I've never seen color before. I take everything in before almost colliding with my manager.

"Haz, did it happen?" he asks, knowing exactly what did. I nod, and he smiles and pulls me in for a hug. "A fan huh?"

I can barely focus on his words. My brain hasn't fully processed what just happened. My head is throbbing and I feel nauseous. I need to sit down before I faint. 

"Actually, I don't think so," I answer Tom's previous question. I steady myself on his shoulder and he leads me to a chair. I gratefully sit down and close my eyes for a minute. "She didn't seem super into it. She also bolted the moment it happened, and I don't think a fan would do that," I explain. He nods and pats me on the back. Then, panic hits me. "Holy shit mate, how am I going to find her?"

Dread filled me in its entirety. It would be nearly impossible to find her. The pit doesn't have assigned seating, and she could have been visiting from anywhere. 

He looked at reassuringly. "We'll find her. She'll probably turn up herself anyways."

I sigh, praying he's right. 

**Ellie's P.O.V**

Fuck me. 

Fuck. Me. 

Why did this happen to me? Of all people, Harry Fucking Styles? There's no way. Life is playing some kind of cruel joke on me. 

The bathroom door opens and I see a very worried Lily looked at me.

"Hey, I'm so sorry. Felt super sick. Might just be over-exhausted," I explain. 

She smiles and pats me on the shoulder. "It's okay! The concerts over anyways. Some emergency came up with Harry. I texted mom, she's on the way over now."

Relief washes over me. I didn't ruin my sister's night.

Then dread follows. What if the "emergency" was me? What if he was so overwhelmed that he needed to leave, just like me?"

My mom was quick to arrive, and we were driving home in no time. My extra time in the bathroom gave us an advantage. We avoided the rush out of the venue, so there was less traffic when leaving. 

Throughout the ride home, I can't help but feel sad. Even if Harry was truly my soulmate, I doubt he would want a relationship. He's famous and probably thinks I'm a crazy fan. After all, I was in the pit at his concert singing like a maniac. Celebrities often think lowly of fans. Of course, why would they want to date someone who's literally obsessed with them?

It was just now that I decided that I wouldn't tell anyone I found my soulmate. It would only lead to more questions, and I don't think anyone would actually believe me. If someone told me Justin Bieber was their soulmate, I'd call BS. 

Instead, I can appreciate the fact that I can finally see color! 

Even though it's nighttime, the brake lights are so red on the other cars. The street lamps are so tall and bright. The signals are vivid colors. The moon is huge and pasty white.

I look down at my hair. It's a beautiful brown. I always thought I had black hair. This is a fun surprise!

Then I quickly pull out my phone camera and look at my eye color. Green! They're so pretty. I feel tears pool in my eyes. I don't know why. Just the idea of being able to see color is so overwhelming. 

"What are you doing?" Lily asks, peering back at me.

"Oh, there was something in my eye. I just wanted to check what it was." I reply. She doesn't think much of it and goes back to telling my mom everything about the concert. I'm a little relieved. Maybe lying won't be that hard. 

I tune out the duo for the rest of the car ride. I just keep looking outside the window and taking in the beautiful scenery. 

I am so blessed to be able to see color. It's a beautiful experience.

~~~

Of course, Audrey wants to know whether I met my soulmate or not. She's only half-joking when she asks. 

I remind her that "Harry is only for the girls and the gays" as she said before. She laughs and playfully nudges me. 

"Why can't I know who your soulmate is?" I ask. I respect her boundaries, but I'm so curious. Now that I know my soulmate, I can't tell her who it is. What a cruel twist of fate. 

She smiles with a hint of sadness. I take this time to look at her. She has beautiful blond hair. Her eyes are a haunting blue. She's seriously stunning! Whoever her soulmate is, is super lucky to have her. 

"I don't want you to be jealous of my soulmate," She smiles in reply. All sadness is gone from her face.

_Wait until you see who mine is._

We both giggle for a solid ten minutes, as I make guesses as to who it could be. I name every celebrity I know, even the dead ones. 

I'm glad Audrey is my best friend. 

**Harry's P.O.V**

I stay alone in my hotel suite for a while. I don't know what to do. How am I supposed to find this mystery girl? My soulmate...

I've already tried to fill the void. Girls, alcohol, sex. Nothing is working. No one ever told me that once you've found your soulmate you actually crave them. It's like some werewolf shit. We're like linked or something. 

People are already starting to figure out that something is wrong. The girls I've been with are shocked that I can't get hard. 

It's a big shock for me too. I feel like I have this void in my chest. It's probably horniness, which would be solved with simple sex, but no, the circle of life has to be cruel. 

I begin to wonder whether she feels the same way. Does she also have this pain in her chest? Is she able to have sex with other guys? 

I immediately cringe at the thought and regret thinking about it. I don't even know her, but anger fills me at the thought of her having sex with someone else. 

I don't know what to do anymore. I'm desperate to find her. 

There's no fucking way to. You would think I'd have a million ways to find a simple girl, but no. I don't even know her name! I feel so helpless. I wish I had even the smallest of clues on how to start. 

I lay down in my bed and close my eyes. At least I can dream of her.

The way her brown ponytail bounced as she ran, her short legs, her cute ass. 

My member decides to appear right then and there. For fuck's sake, now you appear? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Ellie's P.O.V**

I didn't realize you would have dreams about your soulmate. I mean heavy, vivid, wet dreams. 

When it's over, I find myself wishing to go back to sleep. I'd do anything to have those dreams with him.

Once I wake up in a small pool of sweat, I know it's time to get up. Grossed out, I hop straight into the shower. 

When I'm ready for the day, I sit down at the table and start eating my cereal.

Lily comes in, arguing with my mom.

"El, what do you think? Does Harry already have a soulmate?"

I near spit out my food. "Which Harry?" I ask, trying to be oblivious. I casually chew on my cereal, hoping this conversation doesn't end my lie before it even starts. 

"Lily, that's his personal business. Besides, how would Ellie know? Now eat your breakfast quickly." My mom interrupts. I silently thank her and get up. I have to go to work and sadly Audrey is out sick, meaning I have to walk. 

As soon as I lock the door and leave the house, I see a bright red car in the driveway. I look in to see Drew at the wheel. 

"Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?" I squeal.

He gets out of the car and proceeds to open the passenger side door for me. "Audrey told me she can't give you a ride today so I offered."

A bright red blush covered my cheeks. I've never seen Drew act like such a gentleman. I duck into the nice sports car. He leans in and gives me a long kiss before stopping himself and hopping into the driver's seat. 

He speeds to the mall, keeping one hand on my thigh and the other on the wheel. I don't understand why he's in such a hurry, considering we're going to be super early. 

Once we pull into the mall parking lot, he parks very far away from the entrance. At first, I'm annoyed because it'll be a long walk. When I look over at him, he gives me a very suggestive look.

I laugh as he gestures me to come sit in his lap. I struggle to make it around the steering wheel. Seeing my struggle, Drew pulls his seat as back as it goes, and lowers it so we were practically laying down. 

We start kissing intensely. His hands are all over me, while I'm pulling at his hair. 

This is way different than kissing in the backroom of Goodwill.

After a couple of minutes, a familiar voice comes on the radio. 

"And she, she, she lives in daydreams with me," Harry sings. 

I stop, suddenly feeling immensely guilty. Drew pulls me back in gently and begins kissing me. 

I know Harry's album was written way before we even met, but it feels like it's about me... If I'm having dreams, he probably is too, right? Or is it a girl thing? 

I don't know, but it doesn't matter now. 

I put all my attention back into Drew. For the rest of our time, I don't see Drew's face, but only Harry's. As much as I try not to, I see his face everywhere. 

Five minutes before my shift begins, I pull off of Drew. He smiles and tucks my hair behind my ear. I climb out of his fancy car and fix my outfit. 

We walk into work, hand in hand.

Every time I see someone with a mop of curly brown hair, my heart beats fast. I know it's not him, why would he be at a Goodwill at a rundown mall?

My soul wishes it was him though.

I didn't realize it would be this painful. Nothing anticipated me for the sense of longing I have. 

~~~

My happiness is slowly being drained from my body. 

I found myself taking more sick days.

The only time I felt anything anymore was when I was with Drew, who I pretended was Harry.

I'm a shitty person, I know. 

I thought being gifted with color-sight would give me more joy than I could imagine, yet I feel so numb.

Who knew soulmates were this serious? I didn't know that we have this bond, this connection. 

The worst part is, I can't tell anyone why. I can't expose myself. Soulmates are supposed to be happy couples and get married and live happily ever after. 

I hope Drew doesn't find his soulmate. It's awfully selfish of me. I don't want to share my only form of happiness.

Lily barges into my room. "Get up loser I want ice cream and I don't want to go alone."

As much as I want to sulk, pity ice cream sounds really good. I get ready quickly, putting on my laziest outfit. Leggings and a sweatshirt. 

We begin our trek to the icecream store. Not having a car is good exercise sometimes. It's probably the reason I'm so fit.

Once we get to the store, I realize I have to pee so badly. I send Lily in the long line with money and my order, then head to the bathroom.

**Harry's P.O.V**

When I enter that ice cream store, I get a sense of relaxation. I hope that no one recognizes me. It'll really ruin the mood. 

As I'm waiting to order, I see the line has gotten way longer behind me. Everyone seems annoyed at the wait times. I see one girl counting and recounting the money she has. She then proceeds to mouth something. 

I watch in amusement as she repeats the phrase over and over again. I read her lips, "cookies and cream with brownies, m&ms, and caramel." What a large order! No wonder the child has to repeat it over again.

When it comes to my turn to order, I find myself ordering what the little girl repeats over and over again. I'm slightly shocked as the words leave my mouth. It's definitely not my usual order.

With my luck, the ice cream lady is very old and doesn't recognize me. 

Feeling very generous, I slide her a $100 bill and tell her to pay for as many people as possible. 

Before I could risk being seen, I grab my order and head out the door. 

As I'm walking out the door, I see the little girl who was rehearsing her order. She's holding two ice cream cups. "Thank you, Harry," she calls out to my back. I turn back, smile, and begin my way.

Once I'm far away, I try my order and am happily shocked by the taste. Not to mention, the m&ms were such fun colors! Thank you, random girl!

**Ellie's P.O.V**

Once I'm done, Lily walks over to me.

"You look oddly happy... what did you do to my ice cream?" I ask and grab my cookies and cream. 

She beams at me, then pulls me in close. "Harry Styles paid for our ice cream," she whispers in my ear. 

My heart drops. I attempt to keep a straight face. "Okay haha, and I'm the first woman to go to Mars."

Her smile quickly falls. "I swear it was him! I even thanked him!"

"Okay, so why isn't anyone else freaking out like you?" I press. I need to confirm he was here. It's the only way my soul will be satisfied. 

"It's a secret, only I knew!" She beams again, mouth full of ice cream. 

I humor her, but I know she's right. I could feel it when I was in the bathroom. It was a sense of relief, but I didn't think much of it. I guess it was something else. Something much bigger. 

Either way, I'm thankful for the moment of peace I had.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry's P.O.V**

I spent weeks trying to find her. It's so damn hard. I'm even thinking about her as I walk back to my hotel, eating this ice cream. 

I looked insane telling my private investigators that I need them to find a girl with brown hair and green eyes. Maybe I am crazy.

As I'm beating myself up, it hits me like a bus.

That girl from the ice cream shop looked familiar. She was at the same concert, near, if not next to the girl, my soulmate...

And she was ordering two ice creams.

The chances are slim, but she could be there.

I turn back and run as fast as I can. My grip tightens on my ice cream cup. 

Once I go back to the store, I see the girl at the window. I don't dare to go inside, because my heart wouldn't be able to handle it. I definitely wasn't expecting to see her tonight. 

I stare, looking to see if she's there. All I see is a back towards me. The girl definitely has brown hair.

She laughs and tucks her hair behind her ear. For a slight moment, she turns her face towards me and I see her. 

She's beautiful. 

Even more beautiful than I remember. 

My heart is racing.

I duck behind the building as I try to calm down.

Why hasn't she tried to find me? I'm easier to find than she is. Surely, she would have wanted to... right?

I can't rest until I find out more about this girl.

When she, and presumably her sister, walk out, I manage to trail a good twenty feet behind them. I don't want to scare them, thinking I'm a stalker. 

I also don't want to be pepper-sprayed.

Once they stop at a doorstep, I watch in awe as my soul fumbles with her keys. She is so beautiful. Clumsy, but beautiful. 

Her sister teases her about being a klutz, and she laughs it off. 

My ears ring with her giggles. My knees go weak, and I lean against the neighbor's fence. 

By the time I peak at them again, they're inside.

My soul, she's indescribable. 

~~~

I make my way back to my hotel. 

I didn't realize how stalkerish I seemed until it was the next day and I had the urge to go back.

And I do.

This time, I wear a full disguise. When I nonchalantly walk past her house, I see a shiny red car sitting in the driveway.

I keep my distance but watch like a hawk.

She walks out of the door and my breath hitches in my throat. 

When happens next fills me with rage, jealousy even. A dude steps out of the car, opens the door for her, and slaps her ass as she gets in. She giggles as he shuts the door.

"Fuck," I whisper under my breath. 

I've never been one to be jealous. In fact, all the relationships I've been in ended because of me. I've just never felt that connection to anyone. I've never felt that longing before. 

She's different though.

And she's taken by the looks of it.

I call my private driver and tell him to come as soon as possible.

The car sits in the driveway for a while, and I don't even want to know what they're doing. My car shows up before they even leave the driveway. 

I sit in the car, waiting for them to make a move.

I'm 100% a stalker now. 

~~~

You may have heard the one line from our hit song. 

"You're insecure."

That's how I feel right now. Sitting in this mall parking lot really makes a man think. If my - said - soulmate wanted to see me, she would have. I'm not a hard man to find. Any fan could find my location easily, her sister included. The media's always around. I'm very easily trackable. 

She, on the other hand, is very hard to find.

My heart is racing while I'm sitting in this damn car.

"Sir, would you like to go inside?" The driver gestures to the door of the shopping center.

I sheepishly smile, "Yes, thank you. I won't be needing a ride home so you can take the rest of the day off."

I get out of the car and begin my way to the entrance. 

_Okay, there are plenty of stores here. If I don't find her, fate doesn't want us together._

I try to justify my acts with fate. It's the only way I can explain why I've been stalking her.

Little did I know, fate will do everything to push soulmates together.

Based on the way she dressed, I doubt she worked at an expensive store. She seems like the type to utilize store discounts.

I make my way to the mall directory and search the stores. Nothing really captures my eyes. 

Maybe she works in food?

I find the directions to the food court and begin searching. The great thing about America is that there are so many free food samples.

Not being recognized is a hard task. Teenage girls are everywhere. Since my big break in One Direction, I risk being seen by many.

Even parents of those once crazed fans.

I keep a low profile while sweeping from one restaurant to another. I keep my hat lowered to cover my face. Don't stop, don't talk to anyone, don't cause a ruckus. 

I finish the circle of fast food places with no success. Either shes working in the back, or in another store. 

Then I hear it, a magic sound. My soul's laugh. 

My head snaps around so fast, and I see her. 

She's sitting at one of the tables, gobbling down a horrendously large hot dog. She's laughing as she's pretending to suck a dick.

Honestly, kinda impressed at her gag reflex. My pants tighten and I stop myself from having more perverted thoughts. 

I peer around her and see the same prick that drove her here. Maybe she doesn't work here and was just visiting. 

I'm so dumb. Why did I assume she worked here? Of course, she's on a damn date. 

I feel a shift in mood in her. She sits up a little, and I'm assuming her soulmate senses are tingling. Mine sure is. 

Instead of awkwardly standing and having the risk of being seen, I grab a quick bite without ever taking my eyes off her, just in case she disappears. It's a little painful, considering she's all flirty with him. 

Once they starting throwing their trash away, I get up quickly, ready to follow. I can sense her apprehension from here. She keeps looking back as if someone was following her.

Technically I am.

I duck away every time she glances back.

Suddenly, my worst nightmare happens.

"Oh! My! God! You're Harry Styles!"

Spotted by a group of girls. 

Before I could keep track of her, she disappears and I'm surrounded by a group of teens. 

Fuck, another spoiled attempt. 

Stardom comes with a price. I couldn't be mean to these poor kids. They don't know they just risked me a happy life with my soulmate.

It's fine, I'm used to being mobbed.

I plaster on a smile and begin attending to the group. I take pictures, sign autographs, and talk. They're surprisingly chill. I ask one of the girls where she got her shoes. They were a neat pair of boots that had patches sewn into them. Something I would wear.

She appreciated that I noticed them. "Oh wow! Yeah, I got them from a store here actually! A Goodwill, it's like a thrift store. I don't know if they have them in England."

I thank her and the whole group and go on my way. 

Now I'm hopeless. I don't see her anymore. She's long gone. My one chance of running into her is gone. 

I wander around the mall for a little longer. What should I do? Find her or give up hope?

There are so many stores in this damn mall, it would be crazy to find her. Especially when she's on a date, she'll probably go to so many stores. 

My heart deflates with the thought of not seeing her. All this work and it's useless.

A big sigh leaves my lips and I'm left alone with my thoughts. I figure that I could shop for myself.

A higher-end department store is nearby and I decide to check it out. A stunning blond girl approaches me with wide eyes.

"I promise I'm not a crazy fan, but you're Harry Styles right?" She stares at me.

I smile back, "yes love."

She backs off. "Okay, cool. Uh, if you need any help, feel free to ask. My name is Audrey."

I feel relief knowing she isn't going to attract attention and that she's not really a fan. Her bright blue eyes watch me and I wander around the store. I feel slightly uncomfortable with her gawking over me.

I glance over and give an uncomfortable smile every time we make eye contact. She doesn't take my hint, and keeps staring. Must not have a lot of customers. 

I decide to bail from that store quickly. The offputting employee really dampers my mood. She sends a small wave as I exit back into the mall.

As I'm trying to find the exit, I remember what one of the girls said. There was a thrift store in this mall, and from the looks of it, they had some pretty neat stuff. 

I decide to try it out. At least I'll leave with some sick clothes. Maybe.

Hopefully.

I find the big blue 'Goodwill' sign flashing at me. I enter without a second thought and take in the neatly organized store.

Having the ability to see color is breathtaking. The store itself is color-coordinated beautifully. 

My heart begins to beat furiously. She's here. I can feel it.

My eyes scan around the room, looking desperately.

She's walking out of a backroom with a huge pile of clothes. Without wasting a moment, I walk in front of her. 

She drops the pile of clothes on the table and we lock eyes.

"Hello love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek! They finally meet! Or do they....


	6. Chapter 6

  
  
  
**Ellie's P.O.V**

"Hello love," a silky British voice greets me.

And just like that, I'm about to pass out. A pair of strong arms catch me before I can hit the ground. Unfortunately, I don't lose consciousness.

"Hey dude, uh what are you doing?" A voice above my head raises his concern. To my disappointment, Drew is the one holding me.

A part of me stares in awe at the beautiful man in front of me. My soulmate.

Holy shit, what is he doing here?

I bounce up quickly when I realize my worlds are colliding.

"Hey babe, are you okay?" Drew asks with a worried face. I have to think quickly.

"Hi, oh my gosh! Harry Styles? What in the world are you doing here?" I pretend to act like a fangirl. I know exactly why he was here. "Babe, this is Harry! The dude who was in One Direction before they broke up! Remember I said Lily and I went to his concert?"

Drew looks a tad bit confused. "I didn't realize you liked him that much?"

"Haha of course! Why else would I go to his concert?"

Drew and Harry shake hands once I'm stable on my feet.

"Hey dude, I'm Drew."

"Hi mate, I'm Harry..." he gestures to me. "As you already know." His cheeky smile covers his whole face, but I see his eyes wander to where Drew is gripping my waist.

I don't need this today.

My manager calls Drew to the back. He pats my shoulders and gives me a lingering look before following her voice.

Just me and Harry. Yep. This is awkward.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name?" Harry's tall figure stares down at me.

If I don't tell him my name, it'll be harder for him to find me again. But, he knows where I work now. Before I can figure out how to play this, he sees my nametag.

"Ellie. That's a cute name." His eyes reach mine again. He's smiling, I'm not.

I'm pretty stuck to the fact that we would never work as a couple, and that I can't have anyone expose that he's my soulmate.

"What brings you here Mr. Styles," I ask in my curtest voice. He looks taken aback by my harsh tone. For a minute, I soften.

"You know why I'm here," he responds.

I immediately indicate for him to talk quieter. "Okay, well I can't have this discussion at work. I'm super busy right now. Come back another time," I whisper and gesture to the giant pile of laundry I have to fold and stack.

It's not like he can't find me again.

"Oh, no no no. I can't do that. I'll wait until your shift is over." He grabs my hand, but I quickly pull it away.

I weakly nod. He's stubborn, and a part of me doesn't want to argue.

I watch him walk near the exit, find a really cool jacket, buy it, and then leave.

Now we wait for this shift to end.

~~~

"Aye, don't forget about me, love," a sweet voice calls out as I walk out of my job.

Harry. It's not like I forgot about him. It's physically impossible for me. I give a sickly sweet smile to him. "I can't believe you waited. What do you want?"

I'm hurting him, I see it on his face. I feel awful, but I can't stop.

"Hey, you know why I'm here." He comes up to me and grabs both of my hands. We're close. I can feel his breath. His eyes are closed but our foreheads are touching. We stand there for a minute, basking in each other's company.

As soon as I realize what's going on, I pull away. This isn't fair to me or him. Little dimples form on his cheeks, but from frowning.

"I-I can't. I'm sorry. It would be better if you just left me alone," I whisper. I turn back and run as fast as I can.

Tears form in my eyes, but I brush them away. I run all the way home. Before getting inside, I compose myself. I don't want to raise suspicion.

**Harry's P.O.V**

She ran again and I didn't stop her. For the second fucking time.

I'm sitting here useless instead of chasing after her. It's clear that she didn't want me.

I had heard of soulmates getting rejected, but never witnessed one.

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't force her to be in a relationship. She clearly didn't want that.

At that moment, I decide I'll continue my tour. It would be easier to move on with a distraction. Hundreds of cities, hundreds of other women.

I call my manager and inform him about my decision. He's quite confused as to why I stuck around in Florida for so long.

Time flew. By the end of the day, I was on a plane to Europe. My tour was continuing there. It was the smarter choice.

It doesn't feel smart. Everywhere I go, I'm not happy. It was the same as before I met her. However, this time I don't have hope. She rejected me. That hurt.

Nights start blending into each other. I perform and then go back to my hotel. Drink until I pass out. Not much after that. The same old routine every day.

I thought I could be happy. Truly. I figured that maybe being rejected was good. My lifestyle was crazy anyway. We'd barely see each other. 

I still cannot believe she rejected me. Me! Out of all people! I'm one of the most handsome men out there. Sure, I was outvoted Sexiest Heartthrob, but that vlogger definitely won based on fan base and not looks.

My manager knew something was up. He probably knew it didn't work out with me and Ellie. I didn't talk much about her. I don't even know if he knew that I met her. Whatever it may be, I'm moving on. It's time to focus on the future.

Even if that involves heavy drinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize, I feel like it's moving a little too fast. I promise it'll slow down soon.


	7. Chapter 7

  
**Ellie's P.O.V**

I am such a big fuck up. 

Why couldn't I let myself be happy with Harry? Why did I think it would be ruined with my touch?

I've been sulking for weeks. Harry continued his tour in Europe. I saw all the news about him and the other girls. Part of me was relieved because I know Harry couldn't get it on with those girls. 

Speaking of, my life with Drew has gotten dull. It's fun but doesn't have the spark, presumably because we're not soulmates. 

I had to speak to him. Of course, I didn't have his phone number or any point of direct contact. 

I have to slide into his DMs...

I cringe as I open twitter and search his name. Of course, he's the first Harry that pops up.

Worst case scenario, he doesn't want to see me. That's okay, I dug my own grave. It doesn't hurt to try, right?

I open the message tab and begin typing. 

_Me: One date._

The gray checkmark appears, indicating that my message was sent. Now the hard part, waiting.

I have to distract myself. A watched pot never boils and I can't stand to stare at the screen, waiting for him to open it.

Lily barges in and I shut my laptop before she sees the screen. 

"Do you ever knock?" I ask annoyed. She sticks her tongue out and sits on my bed.

Why do little siblings just come and sit? 

She scrolls on her phone and me on mine. 

During this time I decide to download Twitter onto my phone. That way, it'll be easier to see if he read the message.

Gosh, I'm so desperate.

I know better than to keep my hopes up. 

Coloring suddenly seems very appealing. It has never been fun during colorblindness. You could never see the result. Without thought, I grab an adult coloring book I've had and some color pencils. I begin furiously coloring.

"How would you even know if your picture looks good?" Lily peers over to my coloring book. 

I shrug, "Probably doesn't, but it'll be fun to see it when the time comes." I want to look over my old pages, but don't want Lily to be suspicious. "Can you please get out of my room you ugly gremlin," I ask, now frustrated.

She laughs and gets up to leave. When she's by the door, she flicks me off and then proceeds to not shut the door. 

Ugh! Sisters. 

Once she's way out of sight, I decide to check the old pages. 

Either I'm in a really bad state of mind or just on crack, but I start cracking up. I mean I am literally 'LOL'ing. The colors look awful together! I mixed browns with purples, blacks, greens. It looks like puke. 

After my small mental breakdown, I head downstairs for dinner. My mom smiles when she sees me. 

"I heard you laughing earlier. I'm so glad," she pulls me into a hug.

I didn't even realize that my sadness is affecting everyone around me. My poor mom, she must have felt hopeless. 

The three of us eat dinner together and talk about random stuff. My mom avoids everything boy related, unless it has to do with Lily. I'm so grateful for that. 

Even if things with Harry and I work out, how am I supposed to handle Drew? It shouldn't be a big deal because we knew soulmates would happen. However, I lied straight through my teeth. I know he'll be hurt by that. Especially with the fact that I still play house with him, giving him false hope. 

After we clean up, I take a quick shower and head to bed. Before I sleep, I decide to check my phone one last time. Maybe he's responded.

I open the app and check my messages. The checkmark is blue, meaning he's read it. No response.

My heart sinks and I know that I fucked up.

Goodnight to me I guess. 

~~~

People say jogging is a great way to relieve stress. I decide to give it a try. I wake up before the sun and change into running gear. 

Sunrises are my favorite things ever. The colors are vibrant and it just reminds you of a fresh start. 

A fresh start is what I need.

I head downstairs quietly, trying not to wake my sister and mom. 

Running on an empty stomach is awful, so I decide to eat some breakfast first. I pour myself a glass of orange juice and make some toast with avocado smushed on top. I then lightly season it with pepper. 

I open TikTok on my phone and watch videos while I eat my breakfast. The world feels peaceful right now.

After I finish, I put my dishes in the sink and tie my sneakers. I decide against headphones because I don't want to block out the sounds of nature. 

I quietly open the door. Before I can even step outside, a tall silhouette appears in front of me. 

"Shit!" I scream. A hand covers my mouth.

"It's me," the sweet British voice sings. He lets go of my mouth.

"Harry," I whisper. Even in the darkness, I see his white teeth.

I pull him out of the doorway into the outdoors. I fumble with my keys as I try to lock the door. I'm shaking from shock.

"What- what are you doing here?" I ask. The sun is starting to rise and light begins to shine. I then notice the bouquet of flowers in his hand.

He notices and brings them up to me. "You said one date."

I begin to blush. He came. He actually came! 

His hands travel up to my cheeks and his thumb caresses the blushing part. "I've never seen a girl's cheeks get so red. It's quite cute."

I begin to blush even harder. He just chuckles. 

My heart is about to explode.

"Do you want to go on a run?" I ask, biting my lip. I notice his nice clothing and retract my question. "Nevermind, that's stupid. Uh, how about a walk?"

He smiles, grabs my free hand, and nods. I decide to take him to a nearby park. Since it's super early, the odds of anyone being here are slim. We walk in silence, but it's comforting, not awkward.

"Do you know how hard you are to find?" He asks once we find a bench. 

"Me? Oh please, you found me easily."

He scoffs. "Gosh, it was hard. It was pure coincidence that I did."

I was shocked. I thought I would be easy to find and he chose not to try.

"How did you?" I ask.

He hesitates for a minute. Now I'm very curious. 

He bites his lips and I can't look away. How can one look so hot doing a simple task? His eyes trail down to my lips. He leans in slowly, hesitant to see my response.

Do it. Kiss me.

It's my shock that I pull away. 

"You're stalling," I respond.

"It was at the ice cream shop. I recognized your sister and followed both of you home."

My eyes grow wide. I knew someone was following us that night. Lily said I was paranoid.

"I know, it's creepy. I didn't have any other way though."

I take into consideration that he knew nothing about me. "It makes sense. You need to work on your following skills."

"Listen, babe, I'm not trying to be a professional stalker." He retorts. 

I giggle. I'm smitten. He's so damn cute. 

"Tell me about yourself. I'm assuming you can google most things about me." He looks at me patiently.

"I don't even know where to begin. Uh, my name is Ellie Marsh. I have a sister, Lily, and my mom. My sister kinda loves you. I grew up in Florida. I have a pretty boring life."

Before I can continue, he adds "that's about to change."

Those words haunt me, but I pretend that they don't. "Anyways, there's not much to me. I'm taking a gap year to work so I can save money for college. It's really fucking expensive."

His mouth forms an 'O' shape as I explain. Then we sit in silence for a minute.

"What's your favorite color?" I ask out of the blue. He seems to be deep in thought, like he hasn't thought about it ever. I continue, "mine's the sunrise."

"The sunrise? That's not a color." He responds.

I smile. "Isn't it though? A mix of those beautiful yellows and oranges and pinks. It's indescribable." 

He chuckles and nods. "I guess so. I'll have to think about mine." 


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry's P.O.V**

I cannot believe this is happening. She's actually here. 

I want to kiss her so bad.

"Are you in town for a while?" Ellie asks. Her doe-like eyes stare up at me. 

I nod. "I'm thinking of staying for a little, yeah, if that's okay with you?"

She snorts. "You're your own person. You can do whatever you want." That hurt a little. It still seems like she doesn't care about me much. I think she notices my mood change. "We can hang out some more. I'd love to introduce you to some friends of mine. In fact, I'm going to a party later tonight."

I'm a little hesitant. Although I know Ellie isn't a crazy fan, she could be different. What if she kidnaps me and holds me for ransom? No, she couldn't. 

Well...

I shake that thought out of my head. "Sure, I'm down." 

Her smile reaches her eyes and mine do the same. 

We sit on the park bench for a little longer. She closes her eyes and takes in the noises of calmness. I try to do the same, but all I can do is stare at her lovely face. 

I can't decide how to act around her. I don't want to scare her away, but also don't want to bore her to death. 

We sit for another minute until she breaks the silence. "I don't want people to know we're soulmates." Her voice is quiet.

I hide my emotions quickly. "Why?"

"I'm just not ready to share that yet." 

That response hurts. Why is she trying to hide me?

"Is that why you pretended when I saw you at your work?" I ask, trying not to sound too aggressive.

"Yes," is all she whispers back. I want to ask her about that guy she's with. I need to respect her boundaries. She'll tell me everything with time. 

I decide to lighten the mood a little. "Alright, so sneaking around. Kinky." A faint blush spreads over her cheeks. I cannot believe I have that power over her. 

It makes me wonder if I'm the only one.

At this moment, I know that I'm gonna fight for her, even if it takes some time.

~~~

I pace around my hotel room. This party is starting soon. I'm wearing a casual shirt and jeans. 

I'm so nervous to see her. 

We meet in the hotel lobby. I offered to pick her up at her house, but she refused. 

She's sitting in one of the sofas. She looks so small in the big cushions. 

I take a moment to see what she's wearing. She has a cropped tank top, some black jeans, and a denim button-down on top as a cardigan. Her hair is lightly curled, she's wearing red lipstick. I smirk, knowing that it's going to smudge off by the end of the night.

She sees me and shyly waves. I walk closer and she stands up. Normally I would go in for a hug, but I know it's not a smart move. Instead, I put my arm around her shoulder as we walk out to my car. 

I open the door for her. She rolls her eyes and gets in. I run around the car and get on the other side. I didn't hire a driver today, as I felt this wasn't the right occasion. 

She directs me to the party. During this experience I learned one thing, she's shit at giving directions. The whole right consisted of me making u-turns, emergency merges, and sudden turns. 

At least we had a laugh about that.

We pull up to this isolated house. My fears start creeping up, but they're soon dismissed by the thumping music. Cars are lined up outside and groups of people are scattered throughout the house. 

Okay, this looks like a rager.

We both get out of the car and walk towards the house. We're standing next to each other, our hands are inches apart. She doesn't grab my hand as we walk. A little disappointing. 

I open the door and let her go in first. I stay close behind her. 

"Hey, love, whose party is this anyway?" I yell over the thumping bass.

"Drew. You met him a while ago. He works with me!" She yells back.

My heart drops. Of course. He's going to be here. 

A blond jumps in front of Ellie and they hug tightly. I scrunch my face, trying to remember where I've seen this girl. 

Oh my gosh, it's the girl from the mall department store. Ms. Creepy.

"Audrey, this is Harry as you may know. It's a long story." Ellie says. I'm getting more used to the volume of the music. 

The blond nods her head at me and then proceeds to look at her friend again. "Drew's in the kitchen. He's waiting for you." She informs her.

Damnit, I was hoping that wouldn't happen.

She thanks her friend and looks to me. "I'm going to be back." 

I nod and she's on her way, leaving me with her friend. She wastes no time in asking questions. 

"So, how do you know Ellie? I mean a big celebrity like you hanging out with a small-town girl like her? It doesn't add up." She questions me.

I smile, trying to think of a cover story.

"We met at her job actually." That's all I say on that matter.

She continues, "I'm her best friend, Audrey. We've been friends for a while."

If she's going to be blunt, so will I. "So, what's the deal with her and this Drew guy?"

"No idea. They're dating I guess. She calls him her work boyfriend. Things have gotten serious between them for the past couple of weeks. 

Okay, maybe I shouldn't have asked.

**Ellie's P.O.V**

I'm searching through the crowds for Drew. I find him in the kitchen, just like Audrey had said. He spots me and makes his way over. We hug, but he goes in for a kiss. I allow a quick peck, but nothing more. 

He seems a little distraught but lets it go by offering me a drink.

"Oh, can I actually have 2? I brought a guest." I request. He doesn't hesitate to pour another cup.

I thank him and walk back to where I left Harry. My heart sinks when he's not there anymore. 

It's going to be hard to find him. 

As I'm searching, I take sips of my drink. I'm a lightweight, so I begin to feel a little tipsy. 

After I finish my drink, I find him sitting on a couch in the living room. He looks highly uncomfortable, and it seems Audrey is grilling him.

He gets up when he sees me and makes his way over. I hand him his cup and he graciously takes it and drinks it in one gulp. 

I guess my jaw dropped to the floor because he then proceeds to grab my chin and shut my mouth.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." He chuckles.

He grabs my hand and I stumble behind him as he leads me back to the couch. Audrey gets up from her spot so I'm not forced to sit in Harry's lap.

She then begins to bring us more and more drinks. I don't know what game she's playing, but she's sure determined to get me drunk. 

Once I'm drunk enough, I go to the dance floor and begin dancing. Part of me hoped Harry would follow, but he stays planted on the couch.

I feel a hard body begin to grind against me. I look up and see Drew swaying his hips with mine. I smile and continue to dance in a drunken haze. 

I look over and Harry's dark orbs are burning into my skin. He doesn't get up, but he radiates jealousy. 

Of course, I feel guilty. I'm too drunk to care. If he wants to come up here, he can. 

I'm ain't changing for no man. 

I get hot and sweaty quickly and decide I need a drink. I head to the kitchen to choose a drink. All of them look appealing, and I have a hard time deciding.

I choose a spiked lemonade and fill my cup. I turn around to go back to the party and I slam into Harry. He grips my arms and slowly backs me into a wall.

_Oh my gosh, this is hot._

We're both looking deeply into each other's eye, me waiting for him to make the next move. He grabs my cup out of my hand and chugs it down without breaking eye contact. He crumbles the cup and throws it on the ground. 

His lips near my neck. My heart is beating so fast, but I can't move. I'm frozen, partly out of fear.

He stops at my ear and whispers, "don't dance with other guys."

For a moment, I'm snapped out of my paralysis and argue, "I-if you wanted to dance you could have come." My voice is slightly slurred.

I see his lips turn to a smirk. He then proceeds to move his lips to my neck and plants soft kisses. I moan and I feel his smile on my neck. 

"Harry... I don't want people to see." I complain.

He pulls away, and just as he does, a random walks through the kitchen to grab a drink. 

He knows I'm right. There are too many people walking through to not get noticed. I doubt they care, but word spreads around quickly. 

I pull his arm back to the dance floor. He doesn't move past the sofa, implying he wouldn't dance. I'm a little hurt, but the drunkness covers it quickly. 

Drew sees me walking back and offers his hand. I graciously take it while looking back at Harry. 

I don't know if it's the drunkness or adrenaline, but it's my new mission to make Harry jealous. 

It's fun!

I grind on Drew and he laughs at my bold attempts. 

Part of me is glad that Harry isn't with me. I don't know if I would actually be able to dance with him. 

I watch as he takes a seat on the couch again, but with another cup in his hand. He doesn't drink this in one sip this time. Instead, he holds onto it and takes smaller sips. 

He and Audrey spark up a small conversation. His jealous gaze is still directed at me, but he seems to be smiling at her. 

Now it's my turn to be jealous. 

The next thing I see is Audrey come up with us and start dancing. I begin grinding on her instead, hopefully not making Harry too angry.

The night is filled with shits and giggles. 

At some point in the night, I decide to get up on a table and start dancing with Audrey right beside me. I take off my cardigan and toss it like a stripper might. Everyone begins cheering, Drew being the loudest. 

Harry must have realized what I was starting to do because the next thing I know he pulls me off the table. 

"Harryyyyyyyyy...." I slur, "nice of you to join the party."

He doesn't seem to be in a good mood because he doesn't laugh. He leads me out into the backyard, and walks past the pool. 

"I wanna swim," I whine. He doesn't listen and keeps walking. I keep tripping over my feet. He stops abruptly and I bump into him.

He doesn't turn around and my patience is growing thin. 

"Listen buddy, you can't do this. You can't be mad that I didn't dance with you and then didn't want to dance. You drank my drink and I'm so thirsty, it's not fair. You didn't even let me have fun and then you dragged me to the middle of nowhere and now I'm freezing. I don't know what your problem is but you don't have to poop on my party." Tears begin to fill my eyes. I guess I'm at that stage of my drunkness.

He turns around, laughing. He then proceeds to hold my face and leans in. I close my eyes as his lips touch mine. Doing so made the tears actually fall down my eyes. He notices immediately and stops. I open my eyes to see his dark eyes peering at me with a frown.

"I-I'm so sorry. Please don't cry." He begs. He then proceeds to take off his button-down shirt and lets me put it on. He hugs me for extra body heat.

My shivering momentarily stops. I take the opportunity to trace my hands over his chest and stomach. 

He lets go of my body and grabs my wandering hands. "Don't start something you can't finish." He warns. His eyes turn dark and I nod. 

With my hands being in his grips, I lean in closer to him. He meets me halfway and begins kissing me. 

I have never felt anything like this with Drew.


	9. Chapter 9

We sit on the grass for a while, far away from the house.

I lie in his lap, while he sits up. "Why aren't you drunk?" I ask, poking his nose with my finger. Of course, I miss and end up poking his lip instead.

He grabs my finger and plants a light kiss. I giggle. His smile touches his eyes and his dimples form. "I'm not a lightweight like you," he retaliates, poking my nose back.

Then, out of nowhere, I decide to grab his dick.

It's probably the alcohol.

He groans and grabs my wrist. "Don't."

I sit up and look him in the eye. "Harry I'm a virgin. Drew and I never did anything."

His mischevious smile makes me giggle.

"Trust me El, you don't want to start something you can't handle."

I squint at him then proceed to grab his dick from his jeans again. He lets out a light groan. Before I chicken out, I undo his pants. I slowly undo his zipper while maintaining eye contact.

"Are you sure?" He asks gently.

I nod in response and keep unzipping.

He grabs my hand and forces me to unzip faster. "Fuck El, you can't do this to me."

He adjusts his pants and boxers so his dick is fully exposed. I push his shoulder, indicating he should lie down. He does as he's told.

Surprisingly, it's already semi-hard. I giggle, "someone's excited."

He props up on his elbows. "El, I don't think you understand how hard it is for me to get hard nowadays."

I have such power over him.

I nod with a coy smile and grip his member.

He groans and quivers to my touch. His head drops back down onto the soft grass. 

I smile and begin to slide my hand up and down. He sits back up and watches me. He guides me on how he likes it done, pausing to moan. 

My cheeks heat up, but I continue. I follow all of his instructions and feel him shake with pleasure.

"I'm gonna cum," he moans. He sits up and aims his dick straight ahead. I duck to the side, not wanting that on me. He guides my hands to finish him and the white liquid squirts far into the distance. I squeal and he laughs at my shock. 

I guess a little drip lands on my cheek because he wipes it off with his thumb.

Once his pants are back on, I lay my head in his lap again. "Harry, why won't you dance?" 

"Not my thing." He curtly responds. I brush it off and play with my fingers. He takes my anxious hands and places them on his chest, allowing me to feel around. 

We sit in silence for a while before I decide to get up. He looks annoyed that we have to leave our little bubble of comfort, but follows me back into the house. Before we get inside, I give his shirt back to him.

I don't want anyone to see him like I do. 

I don't know how long it's been, but Audrey acts like barely any time has passed. I go into the kitchen and grab the same drink that Harry stole from me before.

Drew walks into the kitchen. "Hey baby," he smiles. 

"Hi," I respond and walk out of the kitchen quickly.

I find Harry chatting with some people who I don't know, including a girl who's mentally undressing him. 

I motion to the door and he furrows his brows in confusion. He takes the hint and follows me. "What's wrong?"

"I need to go home," I say. Reality is beginning to set in.

I just gave Harry fucking Styles a handjob in the middle of a party. What if someone had seen us? That would have been so bad.

He doesn't question me. I give Audrey a quick hug goodbye and follow him to his car. I'm hoping Audrey tells Drew that I left.

He slows down to allow me to catch up, but I begin walking faster than him. He scoffs and catches up with me. We eventually reach his car.

The ride is silent with only the radio playing in the background. 

Before I know it, I'm passed out in the passenger seat.

**Harry's P.O.V**

Ellie was acting really weird towards the end of the party. I'm assuming it's because she's sobering up and actually realized what we just did.

My cheeks heat up just thinking about that moment. 

It was fucking hot.

I look over and see she's fast asleep. 

Part of me knows I should take her home, but I feel bad. I don't want to leave her like this alone, especially back at her house where she can get in trouble. 

I drive straight to my hotel. The valet collects my keys and I carry her out of the car. She doesn't wake up throughout the trip to my room. I get a few weird stares, but no one dares to stop me. 

Kinda gross that people let this shit happen. 

I somehow manage to open the room door without dropping her.

Once the door shuts behind me, I make sure to gently place her on the bed. She stirs for a second, but then lies still. I slowly take her shoes off, and debate whether to take off her pants. Sleeping in jeans is very uncomfortable, but I don't know how she would feel if I saw her exposed. 

I decide against it, but leave a t-shirt of mine on the table next to the bed in case she wakes up and is uncomfortable.

She manages to pull the covers up in her sleep. I smile and stare at her face. The light from the lamp perfectly illuminates her facial features. She looks angelic when she's sleeping. 

I push a strand of hair away from her face and tuck it behind her ear. She mumbles incoherently and I pull away, scared to wake her.

This party has exhausted the shit out of me. I turn on the shower and wait for it to heat up. I stare at myself in the mirror. My eyes are red, probably from too much alcohol and sleep deprivation. 

Once the bathroom is steamy, I strip down and get into the glass shower. 

The boiling water feels so good on my skin. 

When I'm done, I grab the white towel hanging on the rack and dry off. I wrap it around my waist and walk back into the bedroom area. 

The lamp switches on and I dig through my suitcases to find a clean pair of underwear. Once I find one, I put it on.

Hmm, should I put on clothes? I usually sleep only in my boxers. 

I decide against clothes, especially because I'll probably be awake before Ellie. 

The room is pitch black as I settle on the couch. I was lucky to catch the hotel staff and ask for an extra blanket before they all went to sleep for the night.

I close my eyes and try to sleep. The couch is really uncomfortable.

For a minute, I think about sleeping in the bed.

It's a queen size, so it's not like we'll be spooning or anything.

No, I'm already on thin ice. I don't want to screw up things. 

I suffer on the couch.

Anything for my soul.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ellie's P.O.V**

I wake up in white silk sheets. For a moment, I'm in heaven. 

Except for these damn jeans. 

Once I realize I'm not in my bed, I shoot up. I look at my surroundings and realize I'm in a hotel room. 

Oh my gosh... what did I do last night?

I panic and find my phone on the bed. During my frantic search, I realize Harry's sleeping on the couch.

Okay, I'm not naked, and Harry isn't even in the same bed as me. I probably didn't have sex... right?

I notice Harry's tall body squeezed onto the couch. Guilt washes over me because I'm the reason he's so cramped. He looks so beautiful. His soft brown curls flop over his eyes. His lips are curved into a smile, as if he's dreaming about something amazing. 

I can't help but smile at his perfect face.

Once I snap out of the trance that is Harry, I check my phone. I have a couple of texts from Drew, mainly asking where I went after the party. 

The party that I can barely remember.

I open up the twitter app and scroll through my feed. Once I'm done, I click on the trending tab.

For some reason, #HarryStyles is #3 on trending. I click on the link and the first thing that pops up is a picture of Harry carrying me into the hotel lobby.

My heart sinks.

My dumb ass decides to keep scrolling. I see all of the tweets from his fans.

Let's just say they're not positive.

My anxiety begins to skyrocket when I see the death threats directed to me, the "mystery girl." I forgot how vicious and mean girls can be online.

I keep reading until my eyes fog up with tears. People are so mean and hurtful. They don't even know the story behind these pictures.

Harry must have woken up during this because he quickly walks over to me. Tears begin trailing down my face as I keep looking at the tweets. 

With his brows furrowed, he grabs my phone out of my hand and sees what has me in such distress. Once he realizes, he puts the phone on the table and gets in the bed with me. 

I can't stop crying. I never liked having attention on me. I didn't even want people to know about Harry and I.

His strong arms wrap around me as he whispers comforting words into my ears. "Shh baby, it's okay. You're okay. They don't mean that stuff."

I know he's right, but I don't know what to think. If this is what a life with Harry is, I don't think I can handle it.

A deep part of me knew Harry was worried. I know he thinks I'm fragile and will break easily. He's not wrong, these few tweets have me in tears.

"I want to go home," I whisper once I'm calmed down. He nods and gets up, giving me his hand. "No, I'm going alone," I add. The disappointment is very visible on his face. 

What else am I supposed to do? If I'm seen with him, people might find more stories to post. I can't risk that.

I don't think I can risk being with Harry. 

He reluctantly puts his hand down and gives me space to get up. Once I'm up, he pulls me into a hug. 

Our last hug.

I squeeze him back, knowing I'm way too comfortable with him. I don't want to let go, but I know I have to. 

He strokes my back, still trying to comfort me.

I eventually let go. I grab all my stuff and walk out of the room, never looking back.

Tears keep spilling out of my eyes. Once I'm out of the building, I see a driver holding a board with my name on it. 

Of course, he hired me a car to get back home.

I walk past the driver, pretending like I'm not the one he's waiting for. Instead, I opt to walk home. I rather die than take handouts from Harry. 

I regret not having my headphones on me. Music is much needed to block out the noises of the traffic. 

I walk in silence, thinking about those posts about me. Most were slut-shaming me, while others called me ugly in various ways. I even received death threats. 

I don't know how girls can do this. That too, for such an innocent gesture. 

~~~

Once I'm home, I go straight to my room. My mom's at work and my sister is probably still sleeping. 

I feel gross. I drank way too much last night and can barely remember what happened. I decide to take a hot shower to maybe feel better.

My phone rings continuously while I'm out. As soon as I dry off, I look at my notifications.

My boss called 3 times and texted to ask where I was.

Fuck, I'm working today.

I quickly message her back, apologizing and saying I'm going to be late.

I get dressed quickly and leave my wet hair out to dry. Times like this, a car would be nice. Luckily, I'm able to catch a bus to the mall. I'm about an hour late, and keep apologizing to my manager. She doesn't seem to mind too much, but I still feel bad. This is the first time I'm ever late.

Drew is not working today, which makes me a little glad. I don't think I would be able to handle this much emotional drama today. Audrey also called off work today. Guess I didn't get the memo to. 

Work is quiet, which is good for me. I sort out my thoughts.

Harry is my soulmate, and it feels good to be around him. 

But, I can't handle the attention that comes with being with him.

The most logical thing would be to not stay with him.

Is that even possible? I feel such a strong attraction to him. 

I manage to distract myself by color coordinating each section. I keep the dark shades together and slowly make the clothes fade to the lighter colors. It's very satisfying. 

I skip lunch to help make up for the missed hour. 

My shift breezes by. By the end of it, I don't want to leave. I'd rather be anywhere but alone with my thoughts. I figure I could utilize my employee discount. I shuffle through the donated clothes and try to find something that would be fun.

Sadly, I don't find anything. 

I know I have to go home, but I can't. Where else can I go?

I'm sure Audrey is nursing a terrible hangover and doesn't want company. I don't want to see Drew, ashamed of the gossip about me. I doubt he even reads that shit, but I still feel awful.

My phone beeps and I look down to see a new contact in my phone. 

_H: why wouldn't you take the car I sent?_

H? There's only one person this could be. I think about not responding, but feel awful. He doesn't know how I feel, and he can't be a mind reader. I send a response, implying that I was in the mood to walk. After, I put my phone on silent and into my pocket.

I walk around aimlessly in the mall until closing. Once I'm kicked out by security, I don't know where to go.

Suddenly, I remember Drew telling me about this creek that was nearby. He said he discovered it when he got lost coming to work.

A strong urge tells me to go. 

Since the sun hasn't set yet, I decide it's a good idea. If anything, I'll get a sense of peace. 

I follow the directions that I remember Drew giving me, praying I don't get lost. After walking for what seems like miles, I finally reach my destination. He was right, it's beautiful.

There's a little stream that flows into a pond. It's not too big, but it's sure peaceful. I plop down in a clear spot and admire the view. I wish I had a picnic basket and blanket. 

I chill there until the sun begins to set. Once the pink hues appear in the sky, I know it's my cue to leave. 

Luckily I make it out of the forest before the darkness settles in. 

The streets are illuminated by orange lamps. An oddly eerie setting if you ask me.

I'm very used to walking in the dark, but tonight it feels different. Every girl fears walking alone, even if it's a little bit. Crazy things happen at night, and you never know who you might run into. I am the same. I always carry my keys between my clenched fists and have pepper spray on my lanyard. 

Except for tonight.

Tonight, I'm content if I die. If I disappear, I would be happy. It's selfish, but I don't care what anything thinks.

Lily, Audrey, Harry, Drew. None of their sadness matters to me tonight. 

I could peacefully leave.

I'm not a smoker, but tonight I pull out a joint. The sick smell of marijuana doesn't bother me. Not today anyway.

I light the joint with an old lighter I have in my bag. It was probably something Audrey forgot to take back. I stare at the red embers. 

I take a hit. Breathe in and relax. 

As I walk and smoke, I feel my joints relaxing. Once I feel a slight buzz, I put it out. I grab the burning roll and aim it towards my arm. I push it in, feeling the fire turn into ash. I dig it in and spin it around my skin.

"What the fuck," I hear before someone comes and grabs the joint out of my arm.

It's too late anyway, the fresh burn settles in. A reminder of the small amount of content I had with my life.

I don't even pay attention to the voice. I trace the new circle pattern on my hand and stir the ash that remains around. The same person grabs my arm and inspects it.

My legs feel weak. I drop down onto my knees. I can taste the tears that fall down my face, but make no move to wipe them away. 

"I don't want to feel anymore," I whisper before I'm pulled into a strong embrace. My body remains limp, but he doesn't seem to care. 


	11. Chapter 11

One thing I hate about life is consequences. They always say to live the life you want. Move away, change your name, start a business. 

They never think about the aftermath.

The people you hurt, the opportunities you lose, the illogic behind spontaneity. 

Life cannot ever be enjoyed. If you do a bad thing, you have to face the consequences.

How much I wish that life wasn't like this. 

I did something bad, and now I have to deal with it.

I'm sitting on a couch while Harry paces furiously in front of me. I blankly stare at my arm, at the mark.

Harry doesn't say anything. He just keeps walking and pushing his hand through his hair. Every once in awhile, he'll look over at me. 

We sit like this for a while. Time's passing, but I can't tell.

Part of me knows that Harry is furious. I can tell by the way he's glaring at the ground. The other part of me doesn't care.

After much time, he plops down on this bed with a big sigh. My eyes don't leave my arm. 

"Look at me," his voice roars intensely. I refuse. He kneels in front of me and forces me to make eye contact with him. Instead of doing so, I close my eyes. Harry let's out a frustrated groan. "You're impossible."

I open my eyes and tears pool. He looks at me and I feel his eyes soften. He takes his hands and wipes the tears away from my face. 

"Just tell me why," he begs. 

I wish I knew.

I shake my head, and I see the hurt turn into anger. He gets up quickly and begins pacing around again. 

I immediately miss his body heat.

"You're doing this because of the twitter shit, aren't you?" He's glaring at me again. I don't have to answer. He already knows. "Fuck them, okay? Listen. I know you completely intended to never see me again, I'm not stupid. But I'm your damn soulmate. I feel your pain. I want to protect you, but I can't do that if you're going around doing stupid shit."

I've never been like this before. I have never felt this numb in my entire life.

"You don't have to protect me. Just let me be," I whisper.

He kneels again. "Do you not understand? I can't. I would drop everything for you."

"Do it then," I challenge. "Drop everything."

"Baby I would," he responds.

I know he would. He's too kind.

"I'm not worth it Harry. I never will be."

His warm hands grip my face. "Please give me another chance. I promise we'll keep this a secret. I can't give up baby. Please."

It's probably the soulmate connection talking, but I nod in agreement. He lets out a breath of relief and hugs me tightly. 

Here's the reality of things: Harry and I don't know each other. Even with this soulmate bond, we don't. He's so desperate because of this stupid bond. I also know that I wouldn't be able to handle Harry's lifestyle. With all his tours and crazy fan base, I couldn't compete. I'll get so hurt in the process. I have my own life, and I doubt he'd want to settle down anytime soon. 

Logically, I don't think it'll work out.

Harry would object and I know better than to argue with him. It's best if he sees it for himself. 

Just like that, I was expected to be happy.

Harry keeps looking at me like I'm about to break. I won't. 

Will I?

I've been in a weird state of mind. It's only been a couple hours since the incident. 

Harry hops into the shower while I sit on his bed. This is the best time to sneak out.

It's 3 am, and I'm about to walk home. 

I gather my stuff and reach for the door. Of course, Harry had to leave the bathroom just then. He stops and gives me a look. 

"You're kidding right?" He scoffs.

Fuck, I wanted to sneak right out. It would have been easier.

"I'm driving you home." It isn't an offer, but rather a statement. He's probably right, this is much safer. I'm still on the adrenaline high anyways.

I don't know what happens to me, but I get the strong urge to kiss him. Part of me would rather stay in this hotel and kiss every inch of his perfect body.

Okay... probably still on that weed high as well. 

"What if someone sees us together..." I worry.

He knows I'm right. It's way too late to call me a car. 

"Stay here," he whispers. "Just spend the night."

Welp, I guess I'm staying. Why is he so good as persuading me? 

Instead of responding, I decide to kiss him. He seems surprised at first, but goes with it. He slowly backs me into the wall. 

The intensity is insane.

Once my back is flat against the wall, he moves from my lips and begins planting kisses from my jaw to my neck. I moan in pleasure. 

I feel his smile against my skin.

I force his lips back onto mine before he can give me a hickey. I definitely don't need anyone to see that.

His hands reach my butt and push me up, signaling he wants to pick me up. I wrap my legs around his waist. 

While maintaining lip contact, Harry carries me to the bed. He then gently lies me down, falling on top of me. 

"Harry...I-" I mumble between kisses. 

He plants one last kiss on my lips, then gets up. 

I appreciate the control he has. I'm certain that it's been a while since he's had sex. I just don't think I'm ready. 

We lie down on the bed as the TV plays in the background. I unbutton his shirt and trace my fingers on his stomach. He seems to like it because his eyes closed and his head tilts back. 

I continue to do it mindlessly while I zone out.

The day's weight sets in on me, and sleep takes over my body. 

Before closing my eyes, Harry asks, "Should I move to the couch?"

I shake my head no and let the sleep engulf me. 

One thing I hate about life is consequences. They always say to live the life you want. Move away, change your name, start a business. 

They never think about the aftermath.

The people you hurt, the opportunities you lose, the illogic behind spontaneity. 

Life cannot ever be enjoyed. If you do a bad thing, you have to face the consequences.

How much I wish that life wasn't like this. 

I did something bad, and now I have to deal with it.

I'm sitting on a couch while Harry paces furiously in front of me. I blankly stare at my arm, at the mark.

Harry doesn't say anything. He just keeps walking and pushing his hand through his hair. Every once in awhile, he'll look over at me. 

We sit like this for a while. Time's passing, but I can't tell.

Part of me knows that Harry is furious. I can tell by the way he's glaring at the ground. The other part of me doesn't care.

After much time, he plops down on this bed with a big sigh. My eyes don't leave my arm. 

"Look at me," his voice roars intensely. I refuse. He kneels in front of me and forces me to make eye contact with him. Instead of doing so, I close my eyes. Harry let's out a frustrated groan. "You're impossible."

I open my eyes and tears pool. He looks at me and I feel his eyes soften. He takes his hands and wipes the tears away from my face. 

"Just tell me why," he begs. 

I wish I knew.

I shake my head, and I see the hurt turn into anger. He gets up quickly and begins pacing around again. 

I immediately miss his body heat.

"You're doing this because of the twitter shit, aren't you?" He's glaring at me again. I don't have to answer. He already knows. "Fuck them, okay? Listen. I know you completely intended to never see me again, I'm not stupid. But I'm your damn soulmate. I feel your pain. I want to protect you, but I can't do that if you're going around doing stupid shit."

I've never been like this before. I have never felt this numb in my entire life.

"You don't have to protect me. Just let me be," I whisper.

He kneels again. "Do you not understand? I can't. I would drop everything for you."

"Do it then," I challenge. "Drop everything."

"Baby I would," he responds.

I know he would. He's too kind.

"I'm not worth it Harry. I never will be."

His warm hands grip my face. "Please give me another chance. I promise we'll keep this a secret. I can't give up baby. Please."

It's probably the soulmate connection talking, but I nod in agreement. He lets out a breath of relief and hugs me tightly. 

Here's the reality of things: Harry and I don't know each other. Even with this soulmate bond, we don't. He's so desperate because of this stupid bond. I also know that I wouldn't be able to handle Harry's lifestyle. With all his tours and crazy fan base, I couldn't compete. I'll get so hurt in the process. I have my own life, and I doubt he'd want to settle down anytime soon. 

Logically, I don't think it'll work out.

Harry would object and I know better than to argue with him. It's best if he sees it for himself. 

Just like that, I was expected to be happy.

Harry keeps looking at me like I'm about to break. I won't. 

Will I?

I've been in a weird state of mind. It's only been a couple hours since the incident. 

Harry hops into the shower while I sit on his bed. This is the best time to sneak out.

It's 3 am, and I'm about to walk home. 

I gather my stuff and reach for the door. Of course, Harry had to leave the bathroom just then. He stops and gives me a look. 

"You're kidding right?" He scoffs.

Fuck, I wanted to sneak right out. It would have been easier.

"I'm driving you home." It isn't an offer, but rather a statement. He's probably right, this is much safer. I'm still on the adrenaline high anyways.

I don't know what happens to me, but I get the strong urge to kiss him. Part of me would rather stay in this hotel and kiss every inch of his perfect body.

Okay... probably still on that weed high as well. 

"What if someone sees us together..." I worry.

He knows I'm right. It's way too late to call me a car. 

"Stay here," he whispers. "Just spend the night."

Welp, I guess I'm staying. Why is he so good as persuading me? 

Instead of responding, I decide to kiss him. He seems surprised at first, but goes with it. He slowly backs me into the wall. 

The intensity is insane.

Once my back is flat against the wall, he moves from my lips and begins planting kisses from my jaw to my neck. I moan in pleasure. 

I feel his smile against my skin.

I force his lips back onto mine before he can give me a hickey. I definitely don't need anyone to see that.

His hands reach my butt and push me up, signaling he wants to pick me up. I wrap my legs around his waist. 

While maintaining lip contact, Harry carries me to the bed. He then gently lies me down, falling on top of me. 

"Harry...I-" I mumble between kisses. 

He plants one last kiss on my lips, then gets up. 

I appreciate the control he has. I'm certain that it's been a while since he's had sex. I just don't think I'm ready. 

We lie down on the bed as the TV plays in the background. I unbutton his shirt and trace my fingers on his stomach. He seems to like it because his eyes closed and his head tilts back. 

I continue to do it mindlessly while I zone out.

The day's weight sets in on me, and sleep takes over my body. 

Before closing my eyes, Harry asks, "Should I move to the couch?"

I shake my head no and let the sleep engulf me. 


	12. Chapter 12

When morning comes, I find Harry staring as I wake up. 

Suddenly, I feel super self-conscious. 

"What," I mutter, still half asleep.

"You're beautiful," Harry responds. I didn't expect such a nice response. My cheeks begin to heat up, just like they always do around him. 

He might as well get used to it.

I sat up and rub my sleepy eyes. "Harry," I say with a serious tone. "To actually make this work, we need to have some rules."

He nods and waits for me to continue.

"I really really don't want anyone to know about this. Seriously, okay?" He indicates his agreement and I keep going. "An important factor of that is Drew."

He visibly cringes when I say his name. 

"I know, but it's important. We have a pact that we would marry if we didn't find our soulmates by age 30. If I suddenly break up with him, he'd get suspicious. Of course, that would lead to him asking Audrey, and it would spiral out. I need to pretend that we're still together. Now, since this isn't fair to you, you have full freedom to do whatever you want with your relations."

His eyes get dark. I knew he wouldn't be happy with these conditions, but it's the only way to know whether he's the one. 

"I don't want any other relationships," he says firmly.

I smile and kiss his hand. "I'm giving you permission, use it to your discretion." He rolls his eyes and I continue. "If word gets out Harry, things will be bad. Besides, I'll try to invite you to every event that Drew is at, okay?"

This time, he kisses my hand. "You better. If I find that scum doing anything stupid... I'm not afraid to use my fists."

I laugh, like full-on belly laugh. Harry's serious demeanor fades and he begins laughing with me.

Our laughter begins to slow. "Do we have a deal?" I ask, biting my lip.

"Yes, ma'am." He replies, pulling me into a hug just to roll on top of me. I begin laughing again as he kisses me. 

Once our morning goofiness is over, he orders room service for breakfast. I borrow his phone charger and wait for my dead phone to turn on. 

The apple logo flashes on the screen, and I'm greeted with many notifications.

Last night was such a mess, I totally forgot about the world. 

I scroll through all my messages. One from Audrey, a few from Drew, some from Lily, and about a hundred from my mom... 

"I'm so fucking dead," I groan. I look through my sister's texts first. They're mostly asking about my well-being, but also warning me that my mom is pissed. 

Without reading her texts, I call my mom immediately. 

"Hey mama, I can explain," I begin before she has the chance to yell at me. 

It doesn't matter. She begins scolding me from the phone, pausing to express how relieved she is that I'm alive, then yelling again. She's so loud that Harry can hear the yelling even though the phone isn't on speaker. I see him visibly flinch.

Yeah, ouch.

"O-okay. Yes. Okay mom. Yes, I'll be home soon. Okay, I'm on my way. Yes. Mhm. Okay, bye." I hang up the phone dramatically.

"Oof, I would hate to be you right now," he chuckles. I roll my eyes and throw a pillow at him.

"It's your fault anyway," I stick my tongue out. "I have to go now..."

His puppy dog eyes are begging me to stay, but nothing is more dangerous than a mother's wrath. 

He pulls out his phone. "I'm calling you a car."

"I'm good, seriously. I can walk." I argue. He doesn't listen and calls a car anyways. 

"We have five minutes," he smirks with a glint of naughtiness in his eyes. He walks towards me slowly. Right when he's close enough to touch me, there's a knock on the door. 

Room service. 

I run to open the door while he laughs at my apprehension. I thank the staff for the order, and roll the cart inside the room. As soon as the door shuts, Harry sneaks a kiss. I side-cheek him, eager to look at the food he ordered.

"I've never gotten room service before," I explain while looking at all the options in front of me. He really ordered a lot. 

He looks genuinely shocked for a moment. 

While he's distracted, I grab a little whip cream and smear it on his cheek. 

"Hey!" He gasps in surprise. Before he can wipe it off, I get on my tippy toes and lick it off. He shudders at my intimate gesture. 

Once it's licked clean, I plant a little kiss on the same cheek. 

He looks at me with wide eyes. "You really are something else..." Just then, his phone dings. "Ugh, car's here." I gather my stuff. "Let me at least walk you down." He begs.

"No, it's too risky." I smile at his kindness. I open the door to rush out.

"El, wait," Harry calls. I turn around to see what he wants, and he stuffs a strawberry into my mouth.

I giggle, give him a quick kiss, and leave.

Now to face my mother.

My mother is something else. She is a kind soul, but also a workaholic.

She's a nurse at a local hospital that's severely understaffed. Most of the time, she isn't home. That's why I didn't expect her to freak out. I didn't even think she would notice.

I quickly find the car Harry sent for me and get inside. The driver is kind, but doesn't speak much.

I pray that I don't die the whole ride home. 

Once we arrive at my house, I thank the driver again and get out. Once I manage to unlock the door, I sneak in quietly. My sister, who's sitting in the living room, looks at me with wide eyes. 

Oh, I'm in big trouble.

My mom rushes out of the kitchen and sees me. She gives me a big hug. 

"My baby! Don't ever worry me again! You could have at least texted." She says as she squeezes me to death. 

"I'm so sorry mama. I was caught up at Audrey's house. She was super sick and I was taking care of her. Time flew by." I lie through my teeth.

I'm surprised she isn't yelling at me, but I'm not going to challenge it. Maybe she got it all out of her system on the phone.

"Okay, lunch and dinner are in the fridge. I have to go to work. It's a double shift, so it shouldn't even be legal. Wish me luck," she sings. I worry for her sometimes. She works way too hard. She hugs me and Lily goodbye. 

Lily gets up after she leaves. I completely forgot today is a school day. 

"Have fun at school," I mock. She gives me the finger. "Rude!"

"Shut up. Also, I'm sleeping over at Rebecca's house tonight." 

I nod and watch her grab her bag and leave. 

I have the whole house to myself!

The first thing I do is call Harry.

"Hello, darling." He calls from the phone. My heart flutters. "Hello?"

I snap out of my trance. "Sorry, hi!"

"How was your mum's fury?" Pity is laced in his voice.

Right, I forgot he witnessed that. "Not bad actually! So, uh..." Suddenly I'm embarrassed to invite him over. 

"Spit it out love," he teases.

I swallow and try again. "My mom's not home. Do you want to spend the night?" I bite my lip out of nervousness. 

"I have a couple meetings to attend, but I can make it by 7 if that works." He responds.

"Yeah!" I try not to sound over-enthusiastic. "I'll see you then. Bye!" I do a little happy dance once he hangs up.

Now I have 10 hours to tidy up the house and hide all the embarrassing artifacts I own. 


	13. Chapter 13

You know how some girls are excited to see their man at night? How it's fun to sneak around?

I'm not sure that it's the right fit for me. I'm an anxious person. 

Harry is supposed to be here soon, and I'm rethinking this invite. He's coming into my home for goodness sakes. What if it's too poor for him?

The doorbell rings and I jump. I'm so nervous.

I look out the peephole and see the man himself. I smile apprehensively as I open the door. He pulls out a bouquet of sunflowers. 

"These are my favorite!" I gasp and take them. "Thank you!" I let him in while I grab a vase to put them in.

"I know!" He answers and follows me into the kitchen.

"How?" I ask mindlessly while looking for a damn vase. Where did they all go?

He doesn't respond, which causes me to look over at him. He sheepishly puts his hand around the back of his neck. "I-uh- might have stalked your Instagram."

That's the cutest shit I've ever heard.

"Oh wow, kinda creepy, no?" I play along.

"Stop," he smiles. "I'm sure you've done the same."

Now it's my turn to be embarrassed. "Actually no. I didn't want to know everything from the internet. I rather learn it from you."

"Fuck," he sighs. "You're so damn cute."

The blush reappears on my cheeks and I face away from him, pretending to look for the vase. 

He comes up behind me and hugs me. I jump, not expecting that. He rests his head on my shoulder and whispers, "I'm so lucky to have you."

I swear I could faint right then and there.

A very audible gasp comes from behind me.

Talk about bad timing.

We both whip around to see my little sister staring with a gaping mouth.

So much for being a secret. 

"Oh...my...GOD!" She squeals. "I knew it, the pictures, you acting strange, Audrey not coming over! I'm going to faint."

"Okay... sit down." I laugh nervously. She goes and plops down on the couch. "Fuck, she wasn't supposed to be back tonight."

We both walk out into the living room, keeping our distance. 

"Now slowly, explain what you mean." I look over to Lily.

"Hi," she says sheepishly to Harry. "I'm Lily, we met at the ice cream store." Harry nods. She then directs her attention to me. "I saw the photo of Harry carrying you! I thought it couldn't be true because why would Harry Styles be with you? No offense. Then I did some thinking. The night of the concert, you ran out the same time he stopped his set," she gestures to Harry. "I mean, it must have been the overwhelming soulmate sensation! Also, Audrey hasn't come over since that concert to help you match your clothes! Meaning you can see color!"

Wow, she's one smart cookie, 

Harry looks impressed and gives her a high five. I can tell that little gesture is enough to give her a whole heart attack. 

I throw him a disapproving look.

"Okay, well you're smarter than you look." Lily smirks at the given compliment. "Listen, you cannot tell anyone, including Audrey. No one can know. Do you understand?" I give her a death stare.

"I cannot BELIEVE your soulmate is Harry! You're the luckiest girl alive. Everyone must be so jealous!" She squeals. 

I clench my teeth, "Do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah. I won't, sister swear." She assures me. Then she spits into her hand and I do the same. We shake twice.

Harry watches us with disgust. 

"What are you doing here anyway?" I question.

She shrugs. "I forgot something. Just came back to get it. Good luck I guess." Her eyes keep glancing over at my soulmate. 

"Haha, okay. Well get your shit and leave!" 

She flicks me off, gives a sweet smile to Harry, then runs upstairs.

"We're so exposed," I groan. 

Harry gives me a reassuring smile. "I don't think so. She could have exposed me at the ice cream store, but she didn't."

I roll my eyes at his innocence. "Yeah, but she'll do anything to annoy me."

Her thumping footsteps come downstairs again. She gives the most innocent smile to Harry. "Bye Harry! Bye ugly!" Just like that, she leaves.

"She's delightful," Harry chuckles. I playfully nudge him. "What's the plan for tonight?" He asks, smirking.

"Oh God Harry, I didn't mean I was ready to-" I nervously stammer.

I didn't mean to imply I was ready to have sex. I think it's a big step and once you do it there's no going back. I want to be sure. 

He begins to laugh. "Oh baby, I know. Don't worry."

Relief flushes over me. "I have a whole night planned! We have dinner my mom so graciously made, then we're going to bake cookies and watch movies, and if you're lucky you'll get a little kissy action." I pucker my lips and tease him. He grabs my cheeks and forces a kiss. "Excuse me, I said if you're lucky!" I pretend to be offended. 

The night was perfect.

Once it was late, I figured it would be best if we slept in my room. It's better than my mom catching us in the morning.

I was a little embarrassed to show my room. I had a full-sized bed, which is probably much smaller than he's used to.

I bite my lip as he takes the first look. 

His smirk has me confused.

"Smaller bed equals more cuddling," is his explanation. 

This man really has the best outlook on life. 

We get ready for bed. I go to the bathroom to perform to my nighttime routine. When I come out, Harry is stripped into only his boxers. 

His t-shirt and jeans are pooled on the floor. 

He notices my staring. "Oh sorry, I didn't know where to put it." He picks it up.

I go closer and grab the shirt. "May I?"

His frown turns into amusement. I walk back into the bathroom to change into it. 

I strut out, pretending to be on a runway. I fake confidence to hide the apprehension of future embarrassment. 

He looks up and his eyes darken. He walks closer until he's standing a foot away from me. 

"You look sexy." His eyes are almost black but his lips house a playful smile. 

Part of me is happy and proud that I have this effect on him, even as the plain Jane I am. 

The other part of me is seriously turned on.

This night may not be as innocent as I intended. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahaha, now one person knows! What's your opinion on the story so far?


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry's P.O.V**

"Baby, let me do something for you." I whisper in her as I grab her cute, little butt. The fact that my shirt is separating her ass from my hand is an extra turn on. 

Underwear in between, of course.

A part of me feels like I should return the favor she did for me. I keep thinking about that handjob. It's the best one I've ever gotten.

She looks confused at my offer. I tug at the bottom of (now) her shirt. She takes the hint and her face turns red as a tomato. 

I don't want to pressure her, but I also feel like she's being hesitant for no good reason. I just want to please her like she did for me, especially after a long dry spell. 

I gently take her hand and lead her to the bed. She sits down, and I begin kissing her, my standing legs between her knees. 

"Okay," she says breathily.

I want to confirm one last time before I do this. "Are you sure?" All she can do is nod. "I'll go slow."

She lays down on the bed with her knees up. I begin kissing her lips, then her jaw, then her neck. I decide to keep the shirt on. Seeing her wearing my clothes does something for me.

I do lift up her shirt to reveal her bra. It's a hot pink shade. 

"Sorry," she mumbles, referring to her unmatching bra and panty.

I laugh a little. She really gets insecure about the smallest things. "Don't apologize," I order, and I really mean it. She says sorry for things she shouldn't be ashamed about.

My lips trail from the bottom of her bra to the top of her panty. Her breathing gets heavier, and I remind her that she can always tell me to stop. 

I move from her stomach to her thighs. I can tell she's very ticklish there. She keeps forcing her legs closed as a reflex. 

"Relax babe." I remind, using my hands to physically separate her legs.

I leave kisses up to her panty line. I look at her once last time before I remove her underwear. She nods in confirmation.

Once it's off, I start planting kisses dangerously close to her vagina, trying to get her used to the sensation. She quivers. My favorite feeling.

She begins getting impatient. I stick my tongue inside her and swirl it around. She moans and her hands immediately find my hair. I peek up to make sure she isn't signaling to stop. Her eyes are shut from pleasure. 

I continue the motion while she tugs on my hair. A simple pull from her has me groaning from pleasure. 

She tastes sweet.

My index finger goes inside her and she gasps. I look at her once more. This time, she's biting her lip. As I continue, her hips move up and down with pleasure. 

As I add more fingers, she intensifies. Her moans are louder and quicker. She's still quivering and pulls harder on my hair.

"Harry," she moans. Music to my ears.

I go with her flow. I observe that she likes and stick with that. 

"I want you to cum for me baby." I encourage.

"Oh my fucking God Harry," she yells. 

I go back in with my tongue to help her finish. When it's time, she moans my name so loud I'm sure the neighbors can hear. She grips on my hair so tightly that I can't help but groan, "fuck baby."

When she's done, I pull the shirt back down and stare. 

She's all sweaty and flustered in my shirt.

I lie down next to her. "How was I?" Her opinion actually matters to me. I'm a little nervous for her response. 

She turns her head towards me, her brown hair sticking to her sweaty forehead. Her breathing is still heavy. "You were..." she pauses, "amazing." I keep a cool demeanor, but those words mean the world to me.

I kiss her forehead, trying not to knock the air out of her. 

She grabs my hand and puts it to her chest. Her heart is beating so fast, I'm surprised she's even alive.

That was me, I made that happen. 

A surge of pride flows through me. 

I grab her hand and put it over my heart. She seems surprised that she has the same effect on me. 

"But...but I didn't even do anything..." she stammers. 

I then move her hand to my hair and smirk, "You have no idea what this does to me." She gives a slight tug and I swear I could have cummed right then and there. 

We lay there together for a while. I look over and see that she's passed out. 

I smile, admiring her features. 

She's sleeping so deeply that I decide to get up and walk around her room.

I'm literally standing in her home. This is where she grew up. 

I admire all the photos scattered around the room. I see some with her sister, mom, and best friend. I even see the jackass Drew, but not even his face can put me in a bad mood. I'm over the moon, and head over heels for this woman.

Ellie stirs and I see her arm searching for me. I decide it's better to get back into bed now. 

I crawl in and wrap my arms around her. As if she senses me, she molds perfectly into my body.

~~~

I'm a very light sleeper. 

Going on tours with the band were always terrible.

This morning, my sleep is interrupted by a loud thump. I jolt awake to see Ellie on the floor, tangled in the sheets. 

"Are you okay?" I ask, falling back asleep already.

"No, my mom's back," she harshly whispers.

Her words don't register at first. Once I realize, I sit up. She's still sitting on the floor. 

"What do we do?" I ask. I've never had to deal with parents before. All of my exes and hookups either didn't live at home, didn't have parents there, or didn't have parents who cared. This is the first time I've had to deal with sneaking around.

And it's exhilarating. 

I need to be calm and collected. Ellie is a very panicky person, and I should balance her out. Like right now, she's terrified to get up and deal with her problems.

"The window," I suggest. She looks at me like I'm crazy. She's on the second floor, so I see her concerns. "I'll be okay."

Would I though? 

We hear footsteps coming up the stairs and the fear on her face proves it's her mother. 

Seeing as I have no other choice I open the window and punch out the screen. I blow her a kiss before I jump.

And I'm in my boxers...

Before I know it, my jeans (and phone, wrapped safely in my jeans) come barreling towards me.

At least I'm not naked now. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Ellie's P.O.V**

Days have passed since that night of pure bliss. I've fallen back into my routine of work.

I haven't been able to see Harry for days, mainly because of my schedule. By the time I'm off work, I'm exhausted. 

We've been texting nonstop since then.

_H <3: I'll pick you up from work tonight._

_Me: My mom's working tonight._

My heart flutters every time his name pops up on my phone. 

A pair of arms grips my waist and I get a kiss on the cheek. Drew smiles at me and offers help with my section.

I accept his help and we have a harmless conversation.

I try to keep things casual with him, but also not make things suspicious. 

I may or may not have told him I have mono. I lie and say it's from sharing an alcohol bottle at his party. 

You have to admit, it's pretty smart. I just fake a cough once in a while.

When my shift comes to an end, I give Drew a hug goodbye. 

As I'm walking out, I keep my eyes out for that tall and mysterious figure. 

Once we meet, he pulls me into a hug and growls, "I don't like the way he looks at you." I roll my eyes. Of course he doesn't. I just pat him on the butt instead of arguing. 

Once we're to his car, I basically jump him. His windows are super tinted, I don't even think it's legal.

I'm straddling him in the driver's seat. We take turns kissing each other's body. 

When it's my turn, I make sure to grind my hips on him as I kiss him intensely.

He grabs my hips to force them to stop. "It's not funny," he strains. His dick thinks otherwise.

Don't worry, I have full intention to help him out. Of course, he's just going to have to wait. 

He pushes me off of him and tells me to buckle up. He speeds to his hotel and tosses his keys to the valet once we reach. I apologize for his behavior, but am dragged away by Harry, who seems to be in a rush. 

He pushes the elevator call button a million times, as if it's going to make it come faster. 

"Fuck it," he mumbles before yanking me towards to stairs. I yelp in surprise and try to keep up with him.

I'm not about to go up twenty flights of stairs. 

"Harry, I'm not going all the way up there," I say gasping for air after the 5th flight. He seems to realize that it's not ideal. We make it to the elevator on that floor.

Lucky for us, it's empty.

If you watch Grey's Anatomy, you know the best makeout sessions happen in the elevator. Well, they're not wrong.

It's intense until we reach a floor that's before ours. An older woman walks in, and we awkwardly stand in the back of the elevator. 

Harry's basically squirming at this point. 

We finally get to our floor, and we zoom past the old lady. She mumbles something about disrespect, but we're too excited to care.

Harry fumbles with the keycard for a second. The poor dude.

Once we're in, he wastes no time in picking me up. He carries me to the bed. Instead of him being on top, I instruct him to sit. He does as he's told and looks at me in shock when I straddle him, just like in the car.

I figure that I need to get him a little excited.

Our lips touch and sparks fly. I skillfully grind my hips around his member.

C-O-C-O-N-U-T

I spell that out mentally as I mimic the letters.

He moans and begs me to stop. I help him take off his shirt, and start placing kisses over this chest. His breathing intensifies. Once I get to his bellybutton, his breath hitches in this throat. I decide to mark him there. Our little secret.

I unzip his pants and slide them down just enough for me to reach his bulge. Before I'm able to take off his boxers, he stops me. 

I'm super confused, especially because he seems to be enjoying. 

He tosses me his shirt and says, "put his on."

I decide to tease him a little more. Instead of putting it on over my clothes, I strip into my underwear, then proceed to pull the shirt over my head. 

"Fuck El," he moans as I come back onto the bed.

I instruct him to lie flat. His boxers slide down and his penis flings out. He closes his eyes, expecting my hands. When he feels my lips on them, he jerks up in shock. "What-" 

I shush him and start doing my thing.

You see, I've never given a blowjob before. I wanted to surprise Harry, so I looked up videos and tips on how to. The biggest thing is NOT using teeth.

I try to remember the maneuvers and gauge his reaction. When things got too intense, he would push my head back up to kiss.

He kept saying, "not yet."

I remember hearing someone say that the balls are often neglected during a blowjob, but it can give immense pleasure. 

With my lips on his dick, I begin playing with his balls. At first, I do random movements, but eventually, I find out what he likes.

"El, I'm gonna come," he warns between moans. I replace my mouth with my hand and instruct him to sit up. 

I lie down and pull my shirt up. "I want you to cum on me."

Just saying that does something to Harry. "Fuck," he moans while grabbing his cock. It takes two strokes for the liquid to ooze out. 

The warm liquid squirts over my stomach. "Oh yes baby," I coo while he finishes. 

He wastes no time in getting on top of me and furiously kissing me. I tug at his hair, loving what it does to him. He groans at every slight pull. 

His dick is dangerously close to my vagina, with just a small fabric covering us. 

I use one hand to push his sweaty curls away from his face. 

Once we're done, he uses his t-shirt to wipe the cum off my stomach. 

That's hot.

We lie in each others arms for a while, trying to relax our breathing.

"You make a man not want to leave." He sighs, playing with the ends of my hair. 

Puzzled, I look up at him for clarification.

"I have to leave tonight." He explains. I pout. "I know baby, but I kinda dropped my tour to come here. The fans are pissed. They deserve a concert."

He's right. "I wish you told me sooner," I sigh.

"I know, but we barely saw each other." His thumb traces my cheekbones. "When I come back, I have a list of dates planned."

My heart is going to explode. "What?"

He grins, "Yeah. I want to figure out what my favorite color is with you."

"Oh Harry, I could kiss you forever." I giggle. That's the cutest thing I've ever heard. 

"Me too," he whispers. "I have a collection of t-shirts for you to wear while I'm gone. They better smell like you when I come back."

"Okay, I won't shower until you come back," I tease. He crinkles his nose and fakes disgust. 

"I'm going to miss you."

I smile and reply, "not as much as I will. At least you've got plenty of girlfriends there." It's a joke, but deep down I'm jealous.

His eyes darken once again, and he rolls over so quick and pins me under him. "Don't do anything with that Drew kid."

I scoff. "I'm not some desperate whore who'll sleep with any living thing. I've held off for so long, I think I'll be fine."

His grip loosens and eyes soften. "That's not what I meant..." His brows furrow out of frustration. 

"I know." I fake a smile. 

Even though I try to hide it, that reaction hurt.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm bored.

Once you meet someone so spectacular, you don't know what to do when they're gone. 

It's crazy because I really thought this thing with Harry wouldn't work. 

Of course, it's only easy because I'm not in the public eye. 

We barely talk now. The timezones are different, not to mention he's so damn busy with his tour. I don't feel like bothering him.

I've been working a lot more. Time is money, and I have a lot of time. 

Lily has been oddly quiet about the whole soulmate thing. I'm surprised she hasn't exploded yet. Unless, she told someone who really knows how to keep a secret. 

I lie here, on my bed. I scroll through social media and blast music through my headphones. 

I see Harry is trending once again. Curious, I click on it. Of course, this probably not a good idea. 

It's fine, I'm fine. 

My page is flooded with tweets of Harry and some girl. I look closely and notice that it's one of his exes. 

Ouch.

I look through the tweets and see what people are saying. Since she's a supermodel, everyone loves them together. There's definitely a mix of jealous fans, but most people are freaking out in a good way.

Some are even assuming they're soulmates since they're hanging out after a while...

_Don't cry._

Before the tears can fall, I text Drew.

Dumb. I know.

I ask him what's the party plan for tonight. He seems shocked that I want to go out, especially because I've been avoiding him outside of work.

He texts me a couple of options, and I tell him to surprise me.

Before he can even text me back, I start getting ready. I plug my curling wand in and wait.

He texts back, saying he'll pick me up in two hours. 

That's plenty of time.

I take my sweet time getting ready. Jealousy and determination really make you productive. 

Once I'm ready, I go downstairs to grab something to eat. You should never drink on an empty stomach. 

Lily's eyes widen when she sees me. "Wow, I didn't know Harry was back already."

I roll my eyes. "He's not. I'm going out with Drew."

Her jaw drops to the floor. "What... But... why?"

"Well, it's none of your business..." I snap, grabbing an apple. "But I don't think it's fair while I have to wait around while he's out having fun with other people."

"Isn't that cheating?" She watches me with big eyes.

"No," I take a big bite. "We agreed we aren't going to be exclusive."

I still feel a slight twinge of guilt. It's not cheating, but it feels a little wrong.

"I cannot believe you're blessed enough to be soulmates with Harry Styles, a position any girl would kill to be in, and you're treating it like shit! God, I hate you!" She screams before storming upstairs. 

Huh... teenagers.

I get a text from Drew, telling me he's here.

I finish my apple and throw the core away. Once the door is locked, I hop into the red sports car.

Drew immediately kisses me on the lips and smiles, "I don't care if you have mono or the flu. I've missed kissing you."

I don't know if it's the absence of affection or the fact that I'm angry at Harry, but that tugs on my heartstrings.

I kiss him back and smile, "okay, but don't blame me if you get sick."

We don't waste time getting to the party. This time, it's at a sketchy location. I don't know how I feel about it.

Drew senses my hesitation. "We don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Fuck it, it'll be fun."

We get out of his car, and I grab his hand. Kinda out of fear. 

The party itself seems to be held in an old building. As soon as we walk in, the smell of weed hits me in the face. 

I immediately look down at the scar on my arm. A shudder runs through me.

Drew drags me through the room towards the back. He hands a guy some cash and receives a joint in return.

I smile and take it from him. He grabs an unused folding chair and shits down. I sit in his lap, facing towards him. I put the joint in my mouth while he lights it.

The speaker is blasting electronic music. A random amount of people are vibing, but some are actually dancing. You can tell most people at this party are gone.

I take a hit and blow the smoke into Drew's mouth. He inhales the smoke and smiles. My lips graze his for a moment, and then I take another hit.

He grabs the joint and does the same to me. When he takes his second hit, instead of letting him exhale, I kiss him, letting the smoke fill my lungs. 

We sit like this for a while, sharing one joint. 

He squirms and I look over. "I've got to pee," he says sheepishly. I get off him and sit on the chair as he leaves. 

I check my phone and see a couple messages from Audrey. She's asking where I am.

She obviously knows where I am. We share our location with each other at all times, just in case one of us dies.

Kidding, it's to make sure she's on the way to pick me up for work. But the other reason is valid too.

I respond, telling her I'm at a party. Hopefully, she's not offended that I didn't invite her. 

Drew comes back and sees me all comfy on the chair. 

"I'm gonna grab a drink. Do you want one?" He yells over the thumping bass.

I nod and he leaves again. I take a moment to look around the room. I see a dark figure leaning against the doorway of a random hallway.

It's him.

He doesn't make a move, and neither do I.

Once Drew comes back, he takes his initial position, and I sit on top of him. 

The jealousy spikes and I decide to kiss him. Drew laughs and kisses me back. 

He whispers in my ear, "You look extra hot tonight."

I appreciate the compliment, but it doesn't make me blush. "That's what happens when you're not sick anymore." 

He laughs again, almost spilling his drink.

Then, some asshole decides to bump into us. Drews drink spills all over me, and I let out a little squeal from the sudden coolness on my stomach. 

The guy is so far gone that he doesn't even notice. 

Drew begins apologizing profusely even though it's not his fault. I wave him off and tell him I'm going to clean myself up.

Thinking about it, there's no way Harry's here. He's on tour right now, probably spending the night with his ex.

He wouldn't be at this random party.

I ask around for the bathroom, but everyone's out. I eventually find it myself and begin washing up. I'm pretty sure this building used to be a retail area because the bathrooms are public style with stalls. 

The sinks are dirty, but they work. I rinse my shirt, but it's inconvenient. I pull it over my head, standing in only my bra. 

The water rushes over the fabric. I stand there for minutes, letting the water run. I stare at my reflection in the smudged mirror. Harry's reflection appears behind me, and I kiss the mirror, my red lipstick smearing and leaving a mark. 

Water begins to leak from the sink and drips on to the floor. I feel it dripping down my legs on to the ground.

I stand there, admiring myself and Harry's imaginary face in the mirror. 

A couple comes into the bathroom, and one of them runs into the stall. The other is holding the girl's hair as she pukes her guts out. I stare at them through the mirror, loving how the guy is helping the girl.

Would Harry hold my hair back?

The water begins to pool at my feet, around my shoes. I look down and back up again. 

"Oh my God, I peed myself," I cry. 

A tan hand reaches out and shuts the sink off. Tears begin to drop down my face out of embarrassment. I can't believe I peed myself.

"Hey, my shirt isn't finished taking a bath," I mutter between sobs. 

I look in the mirror. The couple in the stall is now gone, and I find myself alone in the bathroom once again. 

My tears stop as fast as they started. I look in the mirror to see I'm wearing a jacket.

I definitely wasn't wearing that before... unless I was. Maybe I was. 

My shirt is crumpled in the sink. I leave it in there and exit the bathroom. The hallway is incredibly long. I walk for 20 minutes before I reach the party.

I find an empty chair and sit. The chair must be short because I fall a good 5 feet before my butt reaches a surface. My legs are stretched out in front of me and I click my wet shoes together. They make the sound of a gong every time. I giggle, hitting them together repeatedly. 

The music has a nice flow to it. I begin to sway my body to the beat while still seated. I'm truly vibing.

Someone offers me a bottle of tequila and I chug it. It must be a cheap version because it hardly burns. I pretend it's strong and act like it's burning my throat. I don't want to offend the person who offered.

I smile and put the bottle next to me. I begin to sway again, completely on beat to the music. 

My face feels very hot, so I decide to put it on the cold tile. I rest my cheek on the floor and try to cool off. 

Everyone begins cheering, but I can't bring myself to join. 

I close my eyes and begin to fade out. 

**Harry's P.O.V (from the beginning of the same day)**

I trust Camille with my life. She's quite possibly the only ex I can even stand. 

Well, at least when it comes to sharing secrets. 

We meet at a cafe per my request. I need to tell someone about Ellie, and she couldn't give less of a shit to expose either of us.

Once she arrives, we hug and begin talking. 

"I just feel like she's the one. I mean, obviously, she is. She's my damn soulmate anyways." I explain. 

Camille smiles and puts her hand on top of me. "You're changing Harry. You're becoming a good man. I'm happy for you."

I guess I am... My reputation wasn't always untrue. I am a womanizer, a scumbag. Ellie's making me change into a better version of myself.

I thank her and explain my plans for today. I'm going to surprise Ellie by coming back today. We never discussed when I would be back anyways. 

The media catches us as we leave the cafe. I ignore the camera and walk back to my car.

For the whole flight home, I'm restless. I can't wait to meet my soul once again. 

Arriving at her house was exciting. I didn't have time to bring flowers because I needed to see her as soon as possible.

Lily opens the door and her jaw drops to the floor. I guess she's still not used to seeing me. I flash her a cheeky smile and ask about her sister. 

"She...she uh," she stammers. I begin to get really nervous. "She's out with friends."

I sigh. I thought something terrible has happened. I need to see her right now.

I ask for more detail, but all she can do is give me El's best friend's number. I text Audrey, informing her I want surprise Ellie. 

I don't know if this is a good idea, considering I risk exposing us as soulmates. 

She texts me an address, saying she's not with her right now. 

Hmm, I wonder what friends she's hanging out with. It seems weird that Audrey wouldn't be with her. 

I thank both the girls and hop into my car. I put the address in the GPS and follow the directions to a shady building. The area doesn't seem safe. 

I go inside and look for her. The place is practically filled with druggies. The room smells loud.

After looking around, I see her with him. 

She's sitting on his lap. They're sharing a joint but get high off each other.

How badly I want to be him right now. 

I lean against the wall, watching her. 

He leaves, comes back, then leaves again. I think about approaching her, but choose against it. We talked about this, and she's allowed to see him. We aren't exclusive.

I hold back from becoming jealous. It's not fun when I am.

He comes back, and they sit in the same position. I swear she glances over to me at some point. 

What kind of game are you playing Ellie? Did you not see me?

Some asshole bumps into them and a drink spills all over her. Once she gets up to leave, I stay close behind.

She eventually finds the bathroom and I follow her. I lean against one of the stalls as she stands by the sink.

I can tell she's too high. In an attempt to wash her shirt, she takes it off and soaks it in the sink.

Two people barge in but she's unfazed. We make eye contact in the bathroom mirror, and she kisses my reflection, leaving a smear of lipstick.

Hot.

I let her be until she starts crying. Something about peeing her pants?

She's definitely high. 

I decide to shut off the sink. She probably thinks the water on the floor is from her own bladder. I shrug off my jacket and place it around her, zipping it up so she's not exposed to the world.

She mumbles something about her shirt taking a bath.

Yeah, she's way gone. 

"I'll get you some water," I say. "Stay here."

I walk out and try to move through the crowd. Lucky for me, I don't risk getting recognized because everyone here is high as a kite. 

I finally find the bar and grab a sealed water bottle. By the time I'm back, she's gone. Of course, what else could I expect?

I look through the crowd in attempts to find her. Drew is in the same spot as before, but he's with some random girl. I keep searching frantically. The area is sketchy and I don't want her to leave without protection. 

I almost trip over someone during my search. I look down to apologize and there she is, sitting on the floor with her legs stretched out. 

Thank the lords.

I open the water bottle and give it to her. She drinks it and flinches. 

Does she think this is alcohol? 

She puts the bottle down next to her legs, groaning as if it burns her throat. 

"Let's get out of here," I yell. Either she can't hear me or she's far past gone. 

I begin to pick her up when someone shoves me from behind. It's Drew.

"Leave her the fuck alone man," he yells, shoving me again.

I can feel my eyes darkening. Anger is rushing through my blood. Who does he think he is? 

Without hesitation, I punch him straight in the nose. People around me start cheering. I ignore the attention and look over at Ellie. She's lying on the gross floor. I pick her up bridal style and get her out of this damn trap house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I thought it would be cool to show both P.O.Vs at the same time because you see what's going through Ellie's head as she's high, and then what's really happening with his. I just thought it was trippy lol. Enjoy and please leave a kudos :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Ellie's P.O.V**

I wake up in the comfort of my own bed. I'm a little confused as to how I got here. I don't remember much after sharing a joint with Drew.

I know damn well I have work today, so I force myself out of bed. I hop into the shower to wash the smell of weed off of me. I doubt it's effective, but I try anyway.

Audrey texts me, informing me she's on the way. I put on light makeup and don't bother with my hair. The waves from last night are still there. 

Once I'm ready, I walk downstairs. Lily's sitting at the counter finishing up homework that's probably due today. When she sees me, she rolls her eyes.

Still mad about last night I guess. 

"What?" I ask anyway.

"You don't remember?" She scoffs. 

What is she talking about? 

Her eyes widen is realization. "Oh my gosh, you don't!"

Before she has time to explain, her ride beeps their horn outside. She packs up in a hurry and rushes out the door before saying goodbye.

What has her dumb sister done now?

Audrey texts me when she's here and I leave, grabbing a pop tart on the way out.

She smiles as I sit in her car. I toggle with the radio station, finding a good song.

"Hey, any chance you know what happened to me last night?" I ask curiously.

"Uh... what?" She asks. 

I explain, "I was faded. Have no memory of it at all. Lily was shocked that I don't remember, so I'm assuming it was something dramatic."

Audrey cringes. She knows something and is hiding it. 

Maybe I don't want to know.

She decides to shrug instead of admitting my faults.

What a bitch.

We arrive at the mall and walk in together in silence. She hugs me goodbye and tells me to let her know if I'll need a ride home. I'm confused as to why I wouldn't, but don't question it.

I clock in and go full work mode. I help customers and restock simultaneously. 

An hour passes when Drew comes in. He goes straight to the back office. I wait for him to come out. Maybe he can explain what happened.

He walks out again and my jaw drops. His nose is bruised and covered in bandages. "Drew!" I yelp. Once he's closer, I ask what happened.

"You don't remember?" He asks, offended.

Why does everyone remember what happened except me?

I shake my head. 

"Maybe it's for the better," he mutters. He looks over to me again with a pained expression. "I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"W-what?" I stammer, confused at this sudden outburst.

He gives a weak smile. "It'll just hurt to leave you when I find my real soulmate." He's lying through his teeth. Something happened last night that caused this.

Instead of explaining, he just works quietly. 

I don't want to fight him, but I stand there defeated.

"Friends, though. Or else it'll make work awkward." He jokes and playfully nudges me. 

I return the smile and absentmindedly fold clothes for the rest of my shift.

What did I do last night that was fucked up?!

I text Audrey when my shift is over and she asks if I'm sure that I need a ride.

Instead of texting back, I call. "Okay, I don't know what I did last night but I'm sorry if I offended you," I yell as soon as she picks up.

"OMG calm down. I'm not mad. Just thought you might get a ride with someone else. I'm heading over now." She explains. 

I'm relieved. I thank her and patiently wait outside Goodwill.

I scroll through my twitter as I wait. A message pops up on my phone.

_H: We need to talk xx_

Instead of waiting for him to text more, I call him. 

He seems caught off guard when he picks up. "Hello?"

"Don't 'hello' me. You can't just expect to text that and not have me freak out." I practically yell into the phone. People are staring at me as they pass by. 

I'm so confused. I don't have a clue what's going on and who's mad at me and who isn't.

"How are you feeling?" He asks, completely avoiding my irritation. 

Audrey starts walking towards me. I motion to my phone and begin walking with her. 

"What are you talking about?" I ask while walking. 

He chuckles. "You were pretty messed up last night."

"No fucking way," I yell and stop walking. "You too?"

He seems confused. Audrey pulls my arm to keep walking. 

"What do you mean?" He asks.

I groan. "Why does everyone remember what happened last night but me? You weren't even here yet you got word of it!"

He genuinely sounds relieved when I say that. Why?! What did I do?

"You seriously don't? At all?" He asks with amusement in his voice.

I'm about to chuck my phone on the floor. 

"Hey," I say sweetly. "I'm going to hang up before I kill you. Goodbye."

Audrey is staring at me in amusement, on the verge of laughing.

I need a drink.

**Harry's P.O.V**

I'm genuinely surprised Ellie doesn't remember a thing from last night. She doesn't even remember that I'm already back in the States. 

Really? 

I realize that I had texted her for a reason. I call her but hang up. This might be better in person.

The only way to handle this is with humor. 

I go to the nearest Publix. I remember her raving about their cakes and claiming it's the only cake she truly enjoys.

I ask the poor bakery lady to write something on a cake for me. She looks genuinely terrified but does as I ask. After all, it's her job.

I carefully bring the cake over to Ellie's house. Gosh, I hope she's home.

Lily opens the door for me again. 

"Is she..." I begin. She nods and opens the door wider. 

"EL YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE" She calls to her older sister. 

Quick footsteps thump downstairs. "Drew? But we aren't-" She stops in her tracks when she sees me. She immediately blushes and smacks her sister. "Shut up."

The 15-year-old rolls her eyes and goes upstairs. She was the one who let me in when I brought her sister home high as a horse. 

She may be a lot of things, but she's a good sister. 

I set the cake down on the coffee table and take El into my arms. She hugs me tightly and I do the same, smelling her hair.

Something switches in her and she lets go quickly. I raise my brow, confused.

"Why were you with one of your exes yesterday?" She frowns and crinkles form on her forehead. I kiss them away.

"I could ask you the same about your current boyfriend." I chuckle. "Babe, we had a deal."

Her frown returns. "I know," she says as she buries her head in my chest. "I was still sad." My chest tightens. 

That means she must care about me, right?

I hug her tightly and think about how I was too.

"Forget it, I got you a cake."

Her eyes light up when she sees the Publix cake. 

She takes it to the kitchen counter and opens it. 

_'Sorry for breaking your boyfriend's nose'_ is what the cake read.

Her eyes go wide. Okay, maybe she didn't think it was funny...

"You did WHAT? When?" 

I think I just dug myself a grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Opinions? What do you guys think about Harry punching Drew?
> 
> Don't forget to share and kudos!


	18. Chapter 18

**Ellie's P.O.V**

Harry didn't explain much but that night, but he did tell me that he broke Drew's nose. I didn't even know he was in the country, let alone the party. 

"He was being a dick and wouldn't let me take you home," he explains.

It's kinda funny. I'm glad that Drew's okay, but that doesn't excuse Harry's violence. 

It seems like he deserved it though.

Harry doesn't even look ashamed, even though he's apologizing. In fact, he seems a little cocky.

"Hey bub, are you apologizing or bragging?" I ask.

"A little bit of both," smirks, flexing his bruised knuckles. 

I grab his hand and start kissing the marks. "You should have at least let him hit you once. A scar would make you sexier."

He looks down at me as I give him the most innocent eyes I can make. 

"Oh baby, I don't think it's possible to be sexier than I already am." 

I laugh and playfully punch him. He pretends to wince and rubs the spot. 

Okay, Mr. Dramatic.

I have never seen Harry angry, and I mean truly angry, but I'm sure it's scary. I've seen his jealous side and I know it'll lead to potential consequences in the future. 

He drags me to a barstool and sits, forcing me to sit on his lap.

Our lips touch and it's electrifying. 

"Hey," he whispers. "It was so fucking hot when you smoked that fucking joint."

I blush, embarrassed he saw that. His green eyes look deeply into mine, and I know then that he wished it was him. 

"What a shame you weren't there," I smirk before connecting our lips again. "Speaking of him..." His body tenses, nervous of what I'm going to say next. "Drew dumped me."

He visibly relaxes. In fact, he starts kissing me harder. "Good, I hated seeing him touch you." He growls between breaths. 

"Your turn to dump yours," I whisper between kisses.

He stops and looks at my face. "Ellie Marsh, are you jealous?" 

I hide my hot face in his shoulder. "If you can be, why can't I?" I mumble.

He looks slightly shocked. "I didn't think you liked me that much," he says super quietly. 

He's crazy. I'm way too smitten for him. 

"Harry Edward Styles, why would you ever think that?" I ask sternly. He shrugs, looking as naive as a small child. 

We really have some insecurities to work out. 

"She's just a really good friend," he says after a long silence. 

I hum and keep my head on his shoulder. 

What's Harry's definition of 'good friend'? 

As if he can read my mind, he adds, "we didn't fuck. I told her about you."

"You don't think she'll tell people?" I ask, looking up at him. He shakes his head, his curls flopping around.

I let out a big yawn. I've been up since early morning and sleep is just hitting me. If Harry wasn't here, I would have taken a nap.

"You tired?" He asks. I nod my head. "Come," he grabs my hand and leads me to my room. 

He lays in the bed and pats the spot next to him. I get in and snuggle closely.

I expected to do a lot with Harry, but napping wasn't one of them.

I fall asleep, breathing in his musky smell.

~~~

When I wake up, Harry is already up. He's staring at me, like he always does. 

"I've got some bad news," he sighs.

It just keeps coming. 

"I need to go back to England." He looks distressed. "You can come with!"

I shoot down the idea quickly, claiming I need the money and my job. 

"Love, you know I could provide for you..." He says softly.

I smile in reassurance. "I know. I just don't want to rely on anyone. I can't take your money."

He's probably dated a lot of gold diggers because he looks a little shocked at my rejection. 

Part of me considers going with him. I could call off work and see his place.

No, there's no guarantee I'll have a job waiting for me when I get back.

I can tell he's a little irritated. 

"That was a good nap," I say, stretching out. I accidentally nudge his already hard dick. I hide a smile as I look over at him.

"Morning wood?" He smiles. I shake my head. "What do you expect! You slept very close to me."

I laugh it off.

"I feel like you just came and now you're leaving?" I pout. He kisses my forehead.

"I know baby. I'll try to come back soon."

Soon wasn't a definite time.

"I get bored when you're gone," I confess. 

"Just do whatever you did before you met me." 

What did I do? 

Hang with Drew, I guess. That isn't an option anymore. 

"When are you leaving?" I ask, secretly not wanting to know.

"Tomorrow."

Ugh, it's so soon. 

This is one of the reasons I didn't want to even try with Harry. His lifestyle is way too different than mine, I wouldn't be able to catch up. 

"You'll be okay Bubba," he coos, stroking my hair. 

I won't be, but that's fine. Every waking moment, I'll be thinking about him and he'll be in my dreams at night.

You know, I dream about him way too much. Maybe I'm really going insane.

"Ugh!" I groan again, laying down and screaming into my pillow. When I get back up, he greets me with an amused smile. "I'm going to be so bored."

He smiles reassuringly, rubbing my arm.

"Why'd you come back for one day?" 

He shrugs. "Just missed you I guess." 

My jaw drops in surprise. Imagine having the power to just fly to another country because you're missing someone! Who does that?

Rich people, that's who.

What a life they live. Maybe getting entangled with Harry is a good thing.

I immediately make a face. That's wrong. I shouldn't have that gold digger mentality. It's ugly and not me. 

He must know what I'm thinking about because he puts his hand over mine. "You know I trust you, right? I'll always believe your word."

"Would you though?"

He's puzzled at my insecurity. "Why wouldn't I?"

"You've seen how the media twists words. What if someone takes something out of context?"

He chuckles. "Babe, I know what they do. Why would I ever doubt you? I'd just ask you to explain yourself."

I'm shocked by his nonchalance. How can he just trust me blindly? It's not right, I could totally take advantage of him if I wanted. 

"Trust is the foundation of a relationship," is all he says. I go with it, not wanting to argue or give him any reason to not trust me. Me thinking he's stupid for thinking like that wouldn't end in my favor, and would probably make me suspicious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter. Nothing too drastic. Remember to subscribe and kudos!


	19. Chapter 19

Life is full of uncertainty. For example, not knowing when Harry's coming back.

Winter break is approaching, and my mom decides to plan a small trip for us. My sister is super excited, considering she gets off school.

We decide to go drive up to Chicago. One of my uncles owns a cabin up there, in the suburbs. Since it's winter, it's starting to snow.

I love the snow. I've always wanted to see it, but never got the chance.

I made sure to call off work as soon as we figured out. We're only going for a week because my mom can't afford to miss too much work.

We pack our bags and drive up. My poor mom. She's the only one who can drive. Having my license would be helpful right now. I see her struggling to stay awake, stopping for coffee multiple times. 

When we arrive at the cabin, I'm a little disappointed. There's no snow at all.

The view itself is beautiful. There's a lake in the back, which would be so fun to swim in if it wasn't freezing.

We unpack the car and load our luggage into our selected rooms. Lucky for us, Lily and I don't have to share a room!

My mom turns on the fireplace and we watch half of a movie before we decide to head to bed. 

I send Harry a goodnight text then close my eyes.

~~~

Thud. Thud. Thud.

My sleep is disturbed by the repetitive sounds that play outside my room.

I grab a robe and slippers and go out to find the source. 

Hunched over is a beautiful blond. He's wearing a thin plaid shirt, jeans, and winter boots. I notice he's chopping wood.

"Excuse me," I call out. He looks up at me and freezes. "Hi, yeah. You see that cabin?" I point to the building that's 10 feet away. "That's where I'm staying right now with my family and we'd appreciate if you didn't chop your damn wood at 7 am." 

He stands still and doesn't respond.

"Oh shit, do you not speak English? Sorry! Why the fuck am I apologizing, he couldn't understand me anyway." I ramble on.

"I speak English," he chimes in. "I'm Clyde. I uh work for these cabins. I chop the firewood." He reaches out his hand for me to shake.

"Oh. Hi, I'm Ellie. This is my uncle's cabin, but we're spending the week here." I gesture to the house once again. "So anyway, it would be great if you could not be loud so early."

He smiles and nods. "Got it ma'am. How does 9 am sound?"

"Sounds like my alarm hasn't gone off yet. Try noon?" I tease while making my way back into the warm house. I hear his chuckles as I leave him behind. 

I immediately rush to Lily's room and wake her up. "Lil, you have GOT to see this guy," I whisper harshly.

She groans but I pester her until she wakes. We both peep out the window to see the hot blond pack up his supplies.

"It's not my birthday, but thanks for the cake!" Lily squeals when he bends over. I laugh and playfully nudge her. 

Wow, he's hot. 

~~~

12 pm hits and sure enough, hot blond reappears.

"Whatcha girls looking at?" My mom asks, holding a mug tightly. She comes over to the window and sees Clyde. "Well hello there, who's that?"

"Clyde," my sister and I sigh in unison. 

"He's the one who cuts the firewood for the residents," I add. My mom smiles at the two of us. 

"You guys should go talk to him."

"Already did," I say.

At the same time, my sister yells, "Sure!"

"Whatever you do, please stop stalking the poor guy." She laughs and ruffles our hair.

"El please please please come with me to talk to him!" Lily begs. I sigh and agree. I'm the one who told her about him in the first place anyways.

Once we're dressed warm, we step outside.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Early Bird," he teases.

I smile, "Hey Clyde. This is my sister Lillian."

Her eyes get wide and she slaps my arm. "Everyone calls me Lily though."

I snicker at her misery. It's fun to mess around with her. Besides, he's way too old for her. Never going to happen.

"Hey, we're going ice skating at the rink later. Would you like to join?" I offer.

He looks a little surprised that I even offer. "Uh, yeah! Sure! I'll meet you here?"

I smile and nod. Lily is beaming at his acceptance. We both run back inside before we freeze our asses off. 

"Mom!" Lily calls. "He's coming with us!" She runs to my mom's room to explain.

What a cute kid. 

_H: What are you up to today?_

_Me: Ice skating tonite! Met a hot dude ;)_

_H: Hotter than me?_

_Me: Possibly..._

_H: :O Well don't have too much fun without me._

I smile as we text. He's so cute, even on the phone.

Lily and I get ready for our night.

We both dress super warm. We bundle up in multiple layers. As Florida kids, we don't handle the cold well. 

Once we're outside, we meet Clyde. He greets me with a wave and Lily with a high-five. My mom finally hustles out of the cabin and introduces herself.

We all make our way to the rink, which is luckily within walking distance.

My mom sweeps Lily away and I'm left alone with Clyde. 

We lace up our skates. He stands and I grab onto him for support.

I never learned how to skate before, so it'll be a fun experience. 

"I've never done this before," I laugh as I stumble. Clyde is quick to catch me. "Thanks."

He laughs. "No problem. I'm honored to be your support." He flashes me a white-teeth smile.

Getting on the ice is scary. Many people there are experts. They zoom past, doing cool tricks as they did. Intimidating.

"It's okay, I got you," Clyde reassures me. I step onto the ice and immediately begin to slip. He grabs on to my waist before I can hit the floor. 

I laugh, trying to cover my embarrassment. He smiles and assures me that I'm fine. 

"Okay, now I'm going to skate backward while holding your hands. This will help you with the flow." He explains. I nod, glad he's taking it slow. 

We begin gliding and I feel good.

BAM.

Clyde knocks into the barrier, and I knock into him. We both fall down, with me on top of him. 

My mom's laughing in the corner while my sister's sending me a death glare. A couple of strangers around help us up.

I keep apologizing. He probably knows how to skate really well, and I'm taking the fun out of it. 

"Stop saying sorry! It's not your fault." He laughs. "Let's start again."

We begin attempt number two. It goes more smoothly.

After some time, he begins to speed up and I begin to feel confident.

"Let go!" I yell. 

"Are you sure?"

I nod and he lets me go. I glide straight until I reach the barricade.

"I did it!" I squeal. Clyde slides over and gives me a hug. "Thank you!"

The rest of the time is spent with me gliding from one wall to another.

I'm definitely not a pro, but I came out knowing more than when I went in, and that's all that matters. 

When the night comes to an end, Clyde joins me to take off my skates. 

"Thanks for the invite." 

"Of course! Thanks for teaching me," I exclaim. 

He says bye to the rest of the family. As he's leaving, he turns around and yells, "see you at noon," with a wink.

Okay, I know my fate is decided or whatever, but he's hella cute. Of course, I'd never pursue. It actually feels good to have a new friend. 

My heart swoons, but Lily is head over heels for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like the way this chapter is written, so I might change it later. Sorry, it's so rushed. Leave feedback and kudos! Thanks :)


	20. Chapter 20

The next couple of days are spent being enjoyed with family. We get to know the other cabin families around us. 

They're either old people or couples with young children. Lily met a girl her age and they've been hanging around.

It's our 6th night here.

One of the cabins is hosting a bonfire tonight, as it's Christmas eve. 

Yep, we're leaving on Christmas day.

My family and I get ready for the night. We dress warm but know the fire is going to keep us hot. Knowing us, we'll get cold anyways.

These last couple of days have been really fun. It feels so nice to actually hang with my family, knowing once we get back it'll be different. We won't see each other anymore.

It kinda sucks, but you deal with it.

We gather at the door, waiting to walk together. Once my sister has all of her shit together, we head out. 

A handful of people greet us when we arrive at the bonfire. Friendly cheers erupt as multiple hands pull us in for hugs.

Lily immediately scurries away to her new friends. My mom is pulled away by the adults and all of a sudden I'm alone. 

Until I see him!

"Clyde!" I yell, waving my arms frantically to grab his attention. "Over here!"

He chuckles and makes his way over.

"I didn't know you were coming!" I say once he's within earshot. I go in for a handshake while he goes in for a hug.

...Awkward...

We awkwardly chuckle at that mess and pretend it didn't just happen. 

"Yeah! They have this every year and they always invite me," he smiles, looking over at the friendly crowd. 

They're really sweet.

I smile, very thankful to have some company. 

We both sit on one of the logs set out. They set it up just like the campfires in the movies. It's so cute!

Of course, I begin to shiver. My mom notices and tosses me a blanket she packed. "Share with your friend, he looks cold."

I shrug and wrap my shoulder in the blanket and hand off the other half so he can wrap himself. He thanks me and takes it. I keep blowing on my hands to keep them warm. I totally forgot to wear gloves.

Clyde notices my struggles and grabs my hands. He smushes them between his gloved hands and begins to warm them up for me. 

"Okay, they're hot now. Thanks," I say, pulling my toasty hands away. I feel a little awkward, but push it aside. It's our last night and I'll never see him again.

"Mom, I only have one film left, make sure you take a good one," Lily gives her polaroid camera to my mom, drags her friend over, and take a seat in front of us on the ground. I throw a quick smile on and my mom clicks the picture.

Lily grabs the film and camera and sits down again. We wait for it to develop, making small talk about our memories.

"Lil, remember when we went tubing?" I say out of laughter. Clyde looks very confused. "We went way up north to an area with actual snow. We decided to go tubing, but the snow was already melting!" 

He nods and Lily continues the story. "We slid until the snow melted. At one point, we went down the tiniest hill. Ellie slid down right into a puddle of water." She says between fits of giggles.

"Hey! At least I didn't almost eat yellow snow," I defend myself. The four of us are dying of laughter. 

"OMG wait, the pic came out so cute!" Lily squeals. We all pass it around. It is cute. We look like a happy little family. At least we have a cute memento of this night.

"Smores! Come grab your smores!" One of the ladies calls out. We get up and follow the voice, leaving the blanket on the log.

They prepared smores kits for us. There's a plate, stick, marshmallow, cracker, and chocolate with a napkin. 

"Isn't this fire so vibrant?" Clyde asks while we're toasting our marshmallows. 

"Yeah..." I hum. 

Realization hits me like a truck.

"Wait... you can see color?" I spin towards him.

He looks super confused. "You don't?" 

"Oh my gosh, I had no idea you found your soulmate!" I laugh and give him a hug. Relief washes over me. I only see his gestures as friendly now. Before, there were intimate moments that had me confused, but I kept brushing them off. "Who is it? I probably don't know them."

"Wait, I'm confused. Can't you see color?" His brows furrowed.

"Yeah, but that doesn't answer my question!"

He grabs my shoulders. "You... you're my soulmate." His smile reaches his eyes as if he's revealing a deep secret and happy to rid the burden. 

What?

"Ellie, your marshmallow!" Lily yells before grabbing the flaming ball out of my hand. 

I ignore the chaos around me. "No...I'm not. I already have one..."

"No, I swear it was when we locked eyes... Wait, you do?" He is just as confused as me. "Who?"

"I-I can't tell you." I sigh. 

He scoffs. "Or you just don't want to admit that it's me?"

"Okay, you arrogant shit, not everything's about you. I already have my soulmate." Irritation begins to seethe through me. Who does he think he is, throwing this soulmate stuff around lightly? It isn't a joke.

"That doesn't make sense! What does that even mean! People can't have 2... at least at the same time!" He yells. I shush him and pull him to a more isolated area. 

"I don't know what's going on, but it's not me. Maybe your brain is broken, I don't know." I hiss. 

He steps away from me and brushes his fingers through his hair while sighing. "I cannot believe you led me on like that! You have a boyfriend!"

Now I'm pissed. "First of all, just because I have a soulmate doesn't mean we're dating. Secondly, I was not leading you on. Gosh, all you men are the same! Being friendly does NOT mean I like you. Get that through your thick skull," I fume. 

Without missing a beat, he kisses me.

What the hell is going on?

"You tell me, you didn't feel anything?" He hisses.

I slap him. Right then and there. I wish I had done more. Maybe throw a few punches.

"You do not get to fucking kiss me."

Lily approaches from the trees. "Hey... is everything okay?" 

"Yeah," I seethe. "Tell mom I'm going home." 

Lily looks super confused but doesn't even ask. She goes back to the populated area to tell my mom about me leaving. 

Luckily our cabin isn't too far. Once I'm inside, I slam the door. It doesn't matter, no one can hear it anyways. In fact, it feels so good. 

As if he senses it, I get a text.

_H: Hey love, everything okay? How's the vacay going?_

_Me: Happy to be leaving soon._

He doesn't question my misery. Instead, we text about light topics until I feel sleepy. I send him a goodnight text and head to bed.

I feel sick to my stomach. I'm repulsed that Clyde would kiss me like that, especially after accusing me of leading him on. 

Why didn't he hint earlier that it was me? I would have stayed away from him. 

How is this even possible? Two soulmates? 

There's no way.

Lying here, feeling guilty and confused, I've never wanted Harry more.

His hugs would easily make me feel better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?????????? Leave a kudos and don't forget to subscribe to be updated!


	21. Chapter 21

When morning rolls around, I feel dead. I'm just glad to be leaving this stupid town and the stupid people. 

My mom peeps into my room, "Hey, Santa left a present for you here! Come out quickly!"

I roll my eyes. I'm 18 and my mom still thinks I believe in Santa. I go with it anyway, because I can't break her heart. 

When I get ready and go into the living room, Lily is already chilling on the couch. My mom hands each of us a gift-wrapped package with the tag saying it's from Santa. Lily and I give each other a look, then proceed to open it.

"OMG, mom! It's awesome! Thank you!" Lily screams and pulls my mom into a hug. I peer over and see that it's airpods. Of course. Lily has been wanting a pair for a while. 

I continue to open mine. There's a plain box. When I open that, tears fill my eyes.

It's a gold pendant with the letter A engraved in it, along with my birthstone. 

"Your father had made that for you when you were born. I was supposed to give it to you on your 18th birthday, but I couldn't bring myself to open the box." Her smile is sad, yet comforting at the same time.

"Thanks mom," I whisper, squeezing her into a tight hug. She helps me put it on and I admire it in the mirror.

"Wait, guys look outside!" Lily says excitedly. My mom and I rush to the window to see snow! Real snow is falling from the sky!

We all run outside quickly and see the thick sheet of white on the floor.

It's really a Christmas miracle.

We play around, throw snowballs and take lots of pictures. Lily forces me to take millions of boomerangs of her. 

My mom calls us inside to help pack the car. We obliged, sad that our playtime is over. 

As the last things are being packed, Clyde walks up to our cabin. 

"Hey... can we talk?" He asks softly.

Lily looks over to me to make sure I'm okay. I nod and she shuffles inside.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be such an ass. I'm just shocked that you already have a soulmate." He explains himself. "I just... it's not fair. How come everyone gets one except me?"

I shrug, not knowing the answer. He probably expects pity, but I can't. Especially not after the way he acted last night. 

"You're telling me you don't feel anything? Nothing after that kiss? Your heart doesn't beat when I'm near?" He asks, stepping closer after each question. "Your heart isn't beating fast right now?"

I take a step back. "You know Clyde, if I truly was your soulmate, you would never act that way. You need to get your life together. Now, get out of here before I punch you in the face." 

He puts his hands up in surrender. "Okay. I'm leaving. Oh, here's your blanket from last night." He hands me the purple throw, neatly folded.

He then turns around and leaves. He looks back at me once more before disappearing into the white forest. 

Just on cue, my mom and sister walk out. Lily seems hesitant, but my mom acts like nothing is wrong. 

"Baby go check your room one last time. I'm not coming back if you forget something." My mom says as she finishes loading the car.

I do as she says and run a last lap around the cabin. We seem to have gotten everything.

Once I give the all clear, I hop into our car. Lily declares that she's going to be listening with her new headphones and to not disturb her. 

~~~

After a very very long car ride, we finally arrive home. I'm exhausted, but text Harry anyway. I just let him know I'm home safe.

I go to shower and wash my face. It hits different when it's your own shower. 

Once I'm dry, I change into pajamas. 

As I get up to turn off my lights, I hear a click against my window. I ignore it, but then it happens again. 

Okay, this is definitely not an animal.

I grab the nearest weapon, a lava lamp, and hold it tightly as I approach my window. I slowly peek through the blinds.

Oh my God...

Harry stands on the ground, wearing Santa overalls, no shirt, and has a bow on his chest.

Before I can scream, I back away. I quietly go downstairs and open the door. I don't give him a chance to speak before I go and hug him. 

He pulls me away and delivers his dialog: "Baby your gift is here, and I have a huge package."

I burst into laughter. Harry's cheeky smile fills his own face.

Before we get caught by sneaky neighbors, I pull him inside and upstairs to my room. 

He's lucky that everyone else is asleep. 

"Harry! I didn't even know you're coming!" I exclaim once we're safely in my room. I hug him once again, happy to be in his arms.

He rubs my back. "I couldn't miss Christmas with my Soul."

Hehehehehehhe!

We both lie on my small bed, very comfortable with each other. 

"How was your trip?" He asks.

I smile. "It was mostly good. It finally snowed! Of course, it was the last day we were there, but we still got to play in it."

He smiles as I ramble on. "Why was it mostly good?"

I debate telling him. I figure it's best he hears it from me. "Yeah so... uhh."

"Spit it out," he laughs. Once he notices my serious face, he stops being playful. 

"I met a guy there. Very handsome guy," I joke. He doesn't look amused. "Well, he claims he saw color after we made eye contact."

"What? But, that's impossible!" Harry's brow furrows. 

I rub his arm. "I know. That's what I said. I told him I already had a soulmate. I feel kinda bad, he told me the last night I was there. If I had known..." I trail off, regretting that sentence.

"What? What would you have done?" He asks, his tone getting angrier. Even in the low light, I can see his eyes darkening. 

I place a little kiss on his bicep. "Nothing, I would have just kept my distance. We didn't do anything... he did kiss me though." I should have left that detail out.

"He what?!" He roars. He's shaking from anger.

Okay Mr. Jealous.

"Hey, calm down! Someone's going to wake up." I climb on top of his laid-down body. He shifts so I'm sitting more comfortably. "Baby, nothing happened okay? I didn't feel anything and explained that. He knows what he did was wrong." I bend down to his face and plant a kiss on his forehead wrinkles. That doesn't seem to help. He's still angry.

I need to distract him.

While he's lost in thought, I begin to trail kisses down his bare chest. I take the bow off with my teeth. 

"El..." He warns. The distraction seems to be working.

I unbutton his overall straps from his pants. He grabs my wrists.

I kiss him on the lips, which makes him release my arms. My wandering hands trail down to his v-line. He moans from the slightest touch.

"Your family is home," he groans again. 

I flash him a seductive smile. "Guess you have to be quiet then."

His head falls flat on the pillow as if he's about to finish before I start. 

"Hmm," I hum. "No boxers."

He's too distracted by the rippling pleasure my fingertips cause. 

My hands wander to his member. It's already hard without trying... amazing.

The best thing ever is knowing I can do a terrible job but Harry will always release. I think it's a soulmate thing.

I begin to work my magic. Harry can't control his volume, moaning super loud. I start to kiss him, trying to silence him. 

I only have so much breath. I need to catch up on breathing, so I decide to cover his mouth with my hand instead.

He whispers "fuck" into my hand. 

He isn't loud anymore, but he squirms under my touch.

He wants to finish, but he's holding back.

I go close to his ear. "Cum baby, it's okay." 

It's enough to get him going because the next minute, he cums.

Right on to my clothes.

"Harry," I groan. Now I have to change. 

"You can't expect me to not finish when you talk like that." He laughs sheepishly. "Besides, you said to." He sounds like an absolute child. 

**Harry's P.O.V**

Ellie Ellie Ellie

She always manages to make my night. I'm so glad I decided to fly back down to see her. Although, all this going back and forth can get a little tedious.

I wish she would meet me halfway. She doesn't need that job, especially when I'm here. It's bad enough that she gets to spend time with that Drew asshole more than me. I don't know if she's stubbornly trying to prove that she's not a golddigger, but I can clearly see that. If it weren't for the whole soulmate system, she wouldn't even know me. Of course, she doesn't like me for my money.

Speaking of soulmates...

Once she's fast asleep, I slowly get up from the bed and make my way over to the farthest corner of the room. 

I dial a number and wait for the person to pick up. A gruff voice speaks from the other end of the phone. 

"Hey, it's me, Harry. I need you to get rid of someone for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A light chapter for you :) Remember to kudos and subscribe!


	22. Chapter 22

When we wake up the next morning, I admire Ellie's face, just like I always do.

Something's different here. I see a little glimmer around her neck.

She's wearing a new necklace I've never seen before. It's gold with a pendant engraved with the letter 'A' and has a stone in it.

Maybe Audrey gave it to her?

She must have woken up because she sees me staring at the necklace. I try to look somewhere else so I don't seem nosy.

Unfortunately for me, she doesn't explain the meaning behind it. Maybe it's not a big deal. 

"Are you working today?" I ask. 

She shakes her head and excitement washes over me. Finally, we can do one of the things I have planned.

"I'm taking you on a date today." 

Her sleepy eyes widen a little. "But what if people see us?"

"No buts. I wanna take you out." I'm stubborn in the matter. I hate hiding her from the world. I'm just waiting for her word. 

"Harry... I'm tired. Maybe tomorrow?" She kisses my hand.

I'm confused. Why wouldn't she want to hang out? Especially when I came just for her. 

"You need rest too. You run around too much. Get some rest... real rest. I know you don't sleep at night."

I want to fight that, but she's right. I'm super jet-lagged. I need to catch up on my sleep. 

She grabs my face with her small hands and forces me to nod my head, while mocking a British accent, saying "Yes Ellie, I will go rest tonight and have a fun day tomorrow." 

I roll my eyes and grab both of her hands. I plant a big kiss on each then agree. She smiles, but something seems off. Her smile doesn't reach her eyes.

Maybe her family has some weird boxing day tradition. 

We sneak downstairs like we're in secondary school. Once it's all clear, I run outside before her mom can catch me. 

She blows me a kiss when I reach the end of her driveway. I pretend to catch it and watch her silently giggle. She disappears back into her house and I drive to a nearby hotel. 

**Ellie's P.O.V**

The day after Christmas. As Harry may call it, Boxing Day.

AKA the day my dad left.

Once Harry's gone, I grab a tub of ice cream and go upstairs to my room. I know it's only morning and this is super unhealthy, but I let myself go crazy on this day. I have the right to.

Lily doesn't seem to leave her room either. The house is awfully quiet. It always is though.

I open my laptop and decide to waste time.

My mind begins to drift to Harry. I saw him eyeing my necklace this morning. I just hope he doesn't get the wrong idea. 

I'm not ready to tell him about my dad just yet. It'll make me way too vulnerable. 

That's so dumb. I already am.

I respect that he's never asked about my dad. I'm grateful for that. Then again, I barely know anything about his family. 

I idly watch Netflix while my mind wanders about various things.

Lily barges into my room, disrupting my disassociation. 

"Ellie, you HAVE to see this!" She screams, holding out her laptop.

I scoot over on my bed so she has room. She plops down and hands me the computer. 

It's one of Harry's interviews. It seems to be recent. 

"Lily, I don't like watching his interviews. They make me feel weird," I complain. "I rather just learn stuff about him from the source itself." 

"Shh." She shushes me and fasts forwards to a certain part. 

There he is, sitting on a couch. There's a woman sitting opposite from him, but still angled towards the camera. 

"Harry, you are so charming," she laughs, gently crossing her knees. "Speaking of, this is kinda a personal question."

Harry playfully groans, saying "Ellen, all your questions are personal." The host laughs at that. "Okay, hit me." 

She reads the notecard in her hand. "Do you have a soulmate?"

I tense up. Harry tenses up. Lily tenses up. 

His cheeks turn a little pink. "Uh... yeah I do." The crowd gives mixed reactions. Some are cooing, some are booing, some are clapping. "She's wonderful. She's not ready to be, uh, introduced yet. One day though." The crowd cheers. 

The host begins asking him questions about colors, but I pause the video. 

"Oh my God..." I whisper, mortified.

Lily warily looks at my face to see my reaction. 

"I'm going to kill the bastard."

**Harry's P.O.V**

I'm getting out of the shower when my phone spams with texts. I smirk, seeing the <3 contact name pop up multiple times.

She can't get enough of me.

I unlock my phone to read the messages.

Uh oh.

She is not happy. 

_< 3: Harry what the FUCK is wrong with you?_

I'm super confused.

_Me: ????_

_< 3: You know what you did you piece of shit_

Nope, I don't. 

I begin to think about all the fucked up things I did this past couple of months. Nothing bad comes up. At least, nothing she knows about. Maybe I wasn't quiet enough when I left the house?

I text back, asking what I did. I guess this isn't a good response because she doesn't text me back.

Maybe it was another press scandal? I scroll through my social media to see what's going on. 

Shit. It can't be. Unless?

But she doesn't watch interviews!

I look through my phone to find El's little sister's number. I conveniently saved it after the weed incident.

I call her. "Hey, it's Harry. Um, do you know why your sister is mad at me?"

I can hear her scoff from her end of the line. "Men. You're so oblivious. Dude, you just revealed to the world that you have a soulmate. How do you think that makes her feel?"

"But I didn't say who," I argue.

She sounds pitiful. "It doesn't matter. It's about the pressure that ensues. It'll be so much worse to be caught with you in public. Everyone has their eyes out for Harry freaking Style's soulmate."

I guess she has a good point. 

Fuck, I always forget that some people don't like being in the public eye. 

Who really does though? 

I cannot believe I put Ellie in this position. I finally felt that she liked me for me, and was willing to try. Doing this just put me 2 steps back. 

Not to mention, it's going to make sneaking around much harder.

She already seemed off today, and I'm sure I made it worse. 

I fucked up badly. How do I fix this?


	23. Chapter 23

**Ellie's P.O.V**

He's reckless, stupid, spontaneous. 

All the reasons I shouldn't be with him.

But I can't help it. I'm attracted to him. Physically and soulfully. 

I can't decide what to do with him. I feel like we aren't on the same page, especially after this stunt he pulled. 

I'm hurt, I can't say that I'm not. 

Word gets around that Harry is on a plane back to Europe. I'm not shocked, it seems like him to run away from his problems instead of dealing with them. 

I try to push past the aching feeling in my heart. I need to get on with my life instead of moping around. 

Work is annoying. I never minded working before, but now I'm cranky all the time. Drew notices my irritation and tries not to bother me. He makes jokes, trying to lighten my mood. I wish it helped.

My manager notices my mood and calls me to the back. "Ellie," she says, looking at me as I enter her office. "I want you to take the day off. Your mood is putting me in a bad one."

As much as I don't want to lose the money, I know she's right. I clock out and wave bye to Drew. He looks a tad bit confused but relieved that he doesn't have to deal with me anymore. 

I send a text to Audrey, informing her I don't need a ride home. 

She texts me back, asking if I made up with Harry. 

I reply with a sad face emoticon.

Instead of going home, I decide to jog to the creek that I've visited once before. If I go home, I know I'll be bombarded by Lily and her nosy questions. I know she's invested in this relationship, but sometimes she goes too far. Granted, she mostly knows her boundaries. 

I fiddle with my necklace as I walk, a habit I've developed. The cold chain rests between my fingers.

The green forest comes into view. Even though it's winter, the trees are vibrant and have their leaves. Florida is a weird state.

I keep walking until I hear the flowing water. It sounds peaceful, but really makes me want to pee. Once I find a clear spot, I sit down. I sit in silence for a couple minutes, but then get distracted by my phone. I check my messages and Instagram. 

I decide to upload a picture from our vacation. It's a candid one because I always look so awkward in posed pictures. It's just me with my arms raised, trying to touch the snow. I look genuinely happy. 

Leaves crunch as someone steps on them. I choose to ignore them, but then realize it could literally be a serial killer. This creek isn't well known, so the chances of it being a killer could be high.

I turn around to see a mop of brown curls and green eyes staring down at me.

Not a serial killer, but a heartbreaker.

"Hello Love."

"Thought you were supposed to be... not here," I huff, turning back forward. 

He sighs and takes a seat next to me. "I just said that so the media would be off my tail."

Smart, very smart. Also deceitful. What else is he lying about?

I keep quiet, looking at the flowing water ahead. Harry reaches for my hand but I pull it away.

"I'm sorry that I said that. I wasn't thinking. I promise I'll fix this." He sighs, running his hand through his brown locks. "I just want to share you with the world."

I lean my head against his shoulder, surrendering my anger. "Don't say anything."

He breathes in and kisses my head. 

We sit in silence for a while. I don't know how to solve this problem, but there's nothing Harry can do to fix it.

"Besides, I wanted to spend the New Year with you."

~~~

I arrive home, alone, and get ready for bed. 

Audrey texts me, informing me she's hosting a huge New Year's Eve party. I text back, saying I'll be there. 

I still haven't told her about Harry. I want to, just so I can know who her soulmate is, but I hold off. Plus, I would be able to tell her about all my boy problems. 

Lily yells out for dinner, and I yell back, saying I'm sleeping.

"You aren't sleeping if you're talking to me," she remarks. I hear the attitude in her voice. She's so snarky.

I lie down, feeling my eyes get heavier. 

**Harry's P.O.V**

Just because Ellie is talking to me doesn't mean all is well. I can tell she is still upset, but I don't know what to do. 

There is one thing... but it's bold. I don't think Ellie would agree.

I get a text and check my phone.

_Audrey: NYE party at my house. Here are the details..._

I smile. It's nice of her to invite me. This way, Ellie and I can meet without going together. It draws less attention. 

I text her back, informing I'll be there. Then, I text El that I was invited. She seems surprised, but then tells me she's sleeping. A simple goodnight text flashes on my screen, and I can literally feel the anger radiating off it. 

It's risky being seen in public, especially at a party. It all seems risky, but a bit fun. 

To everyone, I'm a celebrity crashing a random party. It'll be fine. Worst case, I have to sign some autographs. 

At least I'll be with Ellie.

I get into bed, happy that I get to celebrate the new year tomorrow. 

Hopefully, everything will go smoothly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but the next one is one of my favorites! Kudos and comment :)


	24. Chapter 24

I wake up earlier than I intend. Since the night is going to be long, I prefer to sleep in much longer. 

I look over at the party invite. The theme is going to be the Roaring 20's. Everyone will be dressed extravagantly. I need something that's fitting. There's only one place I can get something as such, quickly.

Once I'm ready, I hop into my rental car and drive to the mall. I go straight to the store, knowing where it is by memory.

Goodwill.

I walk in, and to my surprise, Ellie is already working. She doesn't notice me walk in, but her eyes go wide when she sees me standing in front of her.

"Excuse me, miss. Where could I find the men's suit section?" I smirk, trying not to give myself away. 

"Uh..." she trails. "We don't have a whole section, but the men's section is there. It has suit pieces." She points to a corner.

I squint. "I can't seem to find it. Do you mind showing it to me?"

She lets out an exasperated sigh and leads me to the area. 

"Oh, your shoe is untied." I point out. Without checking, she squats down to tie it. I do the same, and plant a kiss on her lips. Then, I hop up. We were covered by the racks, so there's no way anyone saw us. 

She takes a moment to realize what just happened but blushes furiously. She stands up and smooths her clothes over. 

"Well, if you need me, I'm at the register." She walks back like nothing happened, but her cheeks say differently. 

I can't tell where we stand. I know she's still annoyed, but she doesn't seem mad at me. Maybe this is a good thing? Maybe she's just going to blow up later. 

I smirk, watching her butt as she walks. She must feel my eyes because she throws a subtle middle finger back at me. 

I begin my search through the bland coats. It's funny, I can definitely afford nicer stores. 

Part of me thinks I came here with hope to see her.

There it is, sticking out like a sore thumb. A purple silk suit. It comes with a jacket and pants. I already have the perfect shirt for this. I hurry into the fitting room, praying it fits.

It's a perfect fit!

I walk to the registers only to see an older woman working it. I smile and hand her the outfit. "So, where's the cute girl that was working here?"

She cringes as she rings up the suit. "She went on break. Your total is $31.97." I hand the lady my card and wait. I'm a little disappointed she left. At least my outfit will be a surprise. 

I grab my bag and thank the lady. 

**Ellie's P.O.V**

I'm so excited for this party tonight, and I'm even more excited that Harry's going to be there. I don't know why or how Audrey invited him, but I don't question it. 

Once my shift is over, I run over to another store in the mall and pick up my outfit for tonight. It's a very fancy gown, something like what you would wear to your prom. 

It's definitely over budget, but it's the end of the year and I deserve to splurge a little. Hopefully, next year's tax return will cover it. 

I rush back home, wanting to nap before getting ready. Once I hit my pillow, I'm asleep.

An hour passes when I wake up. Audrey texts me, confirming if I'm coming early. Since I'm her BFF, I always show up early to help with decorations and setting up. Of course, she already has the staff for that.

I'm getting ready at her house. It'll be easier, especially because she can pick me up. 

I pack up all my stuff in a bag and wait for her outside. She pulls up in her white BMW. I quickly climb in and toss my stuff in the back. 

"Girl, I am so excited! Lord knows I need a good party." I smile as we drive back to her place. 

She smiles in agreement. "Oh, I invited Drew. I hope this isn't awkward. I also invited Harry..." She trails off. "What can I say, I live for drama."

I roll my eyes and playfully nudge her. 

We arrive at her huge mansion. "I will never get used to your house," I say in awe. 

It's a classic mansion, similar to what you'd see in the movies. It definitely fits the Gatsby theme. 

She laughs, "I know. You say this every time. Come on," she drags me into the house and signals one of her servants to grab my stuff out of the car. 

Yes, she's _that_ rich.

We run up the grand stairs up to her room. It's huge, probably half the size of my house.

Her parents are filthy rich. Her dad owns a company (which I cannot disclose) and her mom runs a boutique. She's an only child so she's very spoiled. I hardly see her parents, which is why we spend so much time together. We both grew up without parents, so we connected.

The servant trails in behind us and puts my stuff on her bed. I smile and thank her. 

Audrey shows me her dress while I begin to set up everything. 

Her dress is a beautiful red gown with golden gems. 

My curling wand heats up and I wait. Audrey is straightening her hair next to me.

"So, what made you want to invite Harry?" I ask nonchalantly, not wanting to sound suspicious. 

She smirks, but keeps her eyes on the mirror in front of her. "Oh, you know. Just texted everyone in my phone. Wasn't even sure he was in town," she says innocently.

Part of me is worried that something's up, but I don't ask. Ignorance is bliss.

I curl my hair carefully, trying not to burn myself. Music is blasting through her speakers and we sing along as we get ready.

Once hair and makeup is done, we put on our dresses. I have a purple, slim gown. It isn't too fancy, but I love the fit of it. 

"Bitch, you look amazing!" Audrey coos when I walk out. I fake a model pose and she hypes me up. "Okay honey I see you!"

We both laugh and take some pictures. I throw on my silver heels, even though you can't see them with the dress. 

Once we're out of her room, Audrey turns into serious mode. If there's one thing she's good at, it's planning parties. She takes that shit too seriously.

She inspects every last detail, down to the confetti on the table. The music starts blasting in the main hall. 

When everything is confirmed to be perfect, she turns to me and smiles. "So, who's your midnight kiss?"

I shrug. "Who knows? Maybe some stranger?"

She lifts her brows. "Not Drew?"

I scoff, "I don't think he would want to. What about you?"

I see a glint of mischief in her eyes. "We'll see." 

Oh gosh, please don't let it be Harry.

The party gets busy super fast. Many people have arrived, and there's still 2 hours until midnight. 

I keep my out for Harry, but don't see him among the guests. Where could he be?

"Hey!" A voice calls out. I'm hugged by a very dapper Drew. "You look beautiful."

"Wow! You look so good!" I compliment back. We make small talk and head to the bar. The bartender fills up 2 shot glasses and hands it to us. Audrey makes her way over and asks for a glass too. 

We all take our shots together and make a face after. We all laugh at each other's reactions.

"Hey El, Harry is looking so good!" Audrey yells over the music. I don't know if she's trying to start something with Drew or imply that she likes Harry, but I nod.

"I haven't seen him yet," I reply. 

She makes a face. "Aw, what a shame! He specifically came over to greet me!" A little bit of jealousy washes over me. "Oh, excuse me." She leaves as fast as she came.

What is she trying to do? Drew looks a little hurt too. This Harry stuff must be hurting him. I don't get why, he's the one who broke up with me. 

"I need another drink." I sigh. 

Drew laughs and agrees with me. "Something stronger." 

Glad we agree. 

We order another drink and sip on it as the night goes on.

I don't want to be drunk tonight. I'll do something stupid and it'll fuck everything up. 

Drew meets some friends and I linger around him. One even asks me to be his kiss midnight kiss. I joke around, telling him that he can be my backup.

One hour until midnight and still no sign of Harry. Maybe he's avoiding me? Maybe he's with Audrey...

No, he wouldn't do that to me. Would he?

Speaking of, where is that girl?

I look around and find her red dress standing out. I look in her friend group and I see him... Harry. We're both wearing the same color. What a coincidence. 

I tap Drew and tell him I'm going to meet Audrey. He excuses himself from his friends and joins me. I get a little nervous, considering Harry is there. 

It's fine, they're both adults.

I walk up to the group and say hi. 

His eyes scan my body, and a very subtle smirk forms. I blush at the intimate gesture. Audrey notices us and grabs Harry's arm, faking an obnoxious giggle.

What the hell?

"Oh wow, Harry. Didn't even know you were invited," I say innocently. Both have looks of confusion, but play it off.

Drew flinches when he sees Harry. 

Right, Harry broke Drew's nose.

"Harry, please tell Ella the story you were just telling me!" Audrey laughs, playfully touching Harry's chest.

I'm about to beat this girl up. What is she doing? She's never this obnoxious. 

Then again, she doesn't know about us. Maybe she's being genuine? 

"Uh, yeah. Later. I'm going to grab a drink. Anyone want one?" Harry asks, staring at me.

The 3 of us all raise our hands.

"Alright then," he nods and heads to the bar. 

Once we're alone, I smile at Audrey. "So, is Harry going to be your midnight kiss?" I ask through my teeth, hiding my annoyance. 

Without looking at me, she says, "I don't know. Is he?"

Who the hell is she asking?

Drew walks off and now I'm even more confused. 

I look over to Audrey and she shrugs. I go to follow him but she grabs my arm.

"I'll go talk to him," she nods in the direction of which Drew stormed off. 

She leaves me alone. The group she originally was chatting with has now dispersed.

Harry comes back, skillfully holding 4 glasses. When he sees me alone, he lets out a half-annoyed sigh. "I literally carried all glasses and they're gone."

I take one of the glasses and chug it, then grab another and stack it in the used cup.

He smiles and puts one of the cups on a nearby table. "You look so beautiful."

"You look even better," I smile. He does a little curtsy in his spunky suit. "What's going on between you and Audrey?" I try not to sound jealous, but I am. 

He shrugs. "I have no idea. I thought I was being paranoid, but you noticed it too?"

"Noticed? I could see the desperation from across the room! What did you do?" I hope he hasn't led her on. It'll lead to nothing but awkwardness and heartbreak. 

"Nothing!" He exclaims. 

Audrey comes back and drags me away from Harry. I follow her to a corner. 

"What?!" I ask, a little annoyed. There's half an hour before midnight, and I want to be with Harry... unless she messes it up. 

"Go find Drew for me. I'll keep Harry company," she says before skipping back to my man.

The nerve!

It's not her fault... she doesn't know about us. Still, it's kind of rude.

I spend a good amount of time looking for Drew. I find him in a hallway.

"What's up with you!" I yell, annoyed at his childish antics. 

"Nothing... I just... Is it me or is Harry being super flirty with Audrey?" He sighs.

I get defensive, "Excuse me? That girl is all over him. It's so gross." I should defend my best friend, but I'm only speaking facts. 

His fists clench, then unclench. 

"Ugh, come on. I know you and him have your differences, but let's go back. Grab a drink on the way, I drank yours." I link arms with him and drag him to the bar, then back to our meeting spot.

Once we're all together, we have a small conversation. Audrey's hand keeps reaching for Harry's bicep and it makes me sick.

Five minutes before midnight and I really think Harry is going to kiss her instead of me. 

What is he going to do? Say no? With what reason? He can't look like an asshole to my friends. 

"I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back. Happy New Year," I give Audrey a hug and kiss on the cheek, and then hug Drew.

I run to the bathroom, sure I'm going to puke my guts out. The thought of Harry kissing anyone else makes me nauseous. I can't bear to see that, even if it means I have to hide in the bathroom. 

I look at myself in the mirror for a hot minute. I'm so pathetic. I can't even claim what's mine in front of everyone. What have I become?

The countdown begins. I step out into the hallway so I can hear everyone.

10

9

8 

My prince charming runs into the hallway with his purple suit. "Be my personal assistant," he says breathily.

5

4

3

"What?" I ask, very confused.

2

1

He grabs my face and smashes our lips together. 

Cheers erupt from the main hall. We ignore it all. At this moment, the only thing that matters is Harry and I. 

We kiss for a long time, desperately. We don't care if anyone sees us, but they won't. Not in this isolated corner.

Confetti erupts and the screams get louder.

We finally pull away and stare into each other's eyes. I have a goofy smile on my lips. He really made it. He found me and kissed me at midnight. 

We walk back to Audrey and Drew, hand in hand. We release each other's grip once we're close.

Audrey hugs me. "You poor baby! Are you okay?" She asks.

I nod and look over at Drew.

No freaking way.

He has red lipstick smeared all over him. Who else is wearing that shade? Audrey!

I peek over at Harry and thank the lords that I chose lip stain instead of lipstick. I try to hide my giggles, not wanting to embarrass either of them.

I'm just happy I got to kiss Harry. 

He stands across from me, smiling. He then gets pulled away by some friends.

I didn't even know he knew anyone. 

I'm in a daze for the rest of the night. Everyone disappears and I'm forced to mingle with acquaintances. 

I can't get this silly smile off my face. 

I'm facing some friends when a hot breath touches my ear.

"Happy New Year," he says in passing, not drawing any suspicion. His breath causes me to shudder. 

I pretend that ordeal didn't happen and continue chatting. 

When the night is settling down, I get a text. He tells me to meet him outside.

I walk there and find him and his purple suit glowing. He gently grabs my arm and pulls me behind his car, hiding us from the world.

I'm pinned against the door, fighting to catch my breath. He smiles and goes in for a kiss. I happily oblige and kiss him back. 

I make sure to keep my hands limited to his face and hair. It's not fair to him.

He lets out a small moan every time I pull at his curls. I smile through my kisses. 

"Happy New Year baby," I whisper. He says it back between kisses. 

We pull away when we hear a couple of people walking past. They all mind their business, just wanted to go home.

I giggle when they pass, putting my head on his shoulder. "That was close."

He lifts my head up and gives me one more kiss, this time on the forehead. 

We hug our goodbyes and I head back inside. I'm spending the night at Audrey's house. 

I head to her bedroom to see a pair of silk PJs laid out on the bed for me.

It's going to be a long night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite chapters! LMK what you think! Comment and kudos :)


	25. Chapter 25

"What the hell was that!" I yelp when Audrey finally returns to her room.

She shrugs nonchalantly. "What?"

I scoff. "What? You were drooling over Harry the whole night!"

"So?" 

"I know damn well he isn't your type." I cross my arms. "It's like you were purposely trying to make me jealous..."

She freezes from her undressing. 

"Oh my God... it wasn't me you were making jealous. Drew?!?!" I yelp.

"Shut up."

I burst into laughter. "Why?"

"And when were you going to tell me about Harry?" She scoffs, continuing to undress.

Now it's my turn to freeze. "What about him?"

She rolls her eyes. "I know about you two. I'm not dumb. Why else do you think I invited him? Besides, I wasn't trying to make you jealous. I know he wouldn't do that to you. That's why I chose him. Not my fault you were with Drew all night."

I gasp. She knew. She knows everything. "But wait... don't you have a soulmate already?"

She nods sadly. "It's him."

"Harry?" I gasp.

"No stupid. Drew." She goes into her closet to hang her dress up and grab her PJs.

Holy fucking shit. 

No way.

My mouth is wide open, even when she steps back into the room.

"You whore! Why didn't you ever tell me! Why didn't he tell me?"

She gestures for me to sit next to her on her bed. 

"Basically, when we first met, he couldn't tell if it was me or you who was his soulmate. Once you guys made that pact, he realized that it wasn't you. He didn't- doesn't- like me. I've been trying to make him jealous all night." She explains everything. "Besides, you guys were dating and I couldn't break that up. We really started talking at that one party where you first brought Harry."

"Girl, why didn't you ever say? What if I never met Harry? Then you'd stay single forever?" I argue. She nods in confirmation. "You're so dumb. You're way more important than some guy."

She pulls me into a tight hug.

"Wait, what do you mean he doesn't like you?" I ask.

She sighs. "He thinks I'm stuck up since I live comfortably-"

"Rich," I correct her. 

"Right, rich." She mutters. "Anyways, he straight up said he'd never date a snob like me."

"What! You're the least snobbiest rich person I've met!" I laugh. "Besides, you kissed him at midnight." I wink.

She begins to blush. "Yeah... I guess I did. Do you think he was jealous?"

"Oh yeah, definitely," I confirm. 

She has a little victory smile on her face. "So, you and Harry! Why didn't you say?"

Now I begin to blush. "You know me. I don't even know what we are."

"Oh, well, he seems to talk about you a lot. Like a lot. He really likes you." She nudges me. 

We both crawl into the bed and talk about our lives. Audrey seems very sad that Drew doesn't like her back. 

If there's one thing I know, it's that you can't avoid soulmates. 

"I would have backed off if I had known," I mumble after a long silence.

"I know," she mumbles back. 

We lay in the darkness, trying to sleep. I try, but my mind is racing. 

I eventually see the yellowish glare of the sun peeping through the curtains. I look over to see my best friend fast asleep. At least one of us can sleep.

Sleep never washes over me. I decide to check my phone.

_H: Did you think about my offer? Xx_

Confused as ever, I text back, asking for clarification. 

_Me: What?_

_H: Be my personal assistant._

He texts back quickly as ever, as if he was waiting for my response all night. 

_H: We'll talk about it in person later. Xx_

It's as if he sensed my confusion. Honestly, he probably did. 

I feel Audrey stir around me and I look down at her. She's squinting up at me. 

"Hey sleepyhead," I whisper. 

She rubs her eyes and sits up. "What time is it?"

I check my phone. "6:43."

She groans, lays back down, and pulls the covers over her eyes. "Ugh, go back to sleep."

I smile and pat her head. "Actually, I think I need to head out. I'll see you later." 

I get up and carefully grab my stuff. I put on the outfit I wore when I arrived last night.

"Tell Mariana on the way out, she'll cook you something," Audrey mumbles in her sleep.

As I'm walking downstairs, I realize that I have no ride home. I really don't prefer walking back now. 

I ask Mariana to whip me up an easy breakfast and set my stuff down near the table. I text Drew, asking if he can give me a ride home. 

I don't know why Drew was the first person I thought of, but he is. This way, I'll be able to convince him to get Audrey a chance.

A beautiful plate of fruits, bacon, and eggs is placed in front of me. "Oh Mariana, you didn't have to!"

She smiles. "Anything for you Ms. Ellie," she says in her sweet Spanish accent. I thank her for the food and begin digging in. My phone beeps multiple times. 

_Drew: Fuck you_

_Drew: It's 7 am I'm sleeping._

_Drew: Ugh fine. I'll be there in a couple of minutes._

I smile and finish up my meal. I thank the chef once more and she takes the plate from me. I decide to wait outside. I grab my stuff and sit on the stairs in front of her house. I see Drew's shiny red car pull up.

I need to decide how to approach this. Should I play dumb or tell him I know?

I'm going to act like I don't know. That way, he won't be suspicious of my bias and intentions.

"Hey Drew," I smile as he opens the passenger door for me. Always so polite, even when we aren't dating.

I give him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you and get inside. I see a slight blush on his face as he closes the door and walks over to his side.

Oops, maybe I shouldn't have done that.

On the drive home, we talk about the party. It was definitely amazing.

"Audrey has a gift for planning parties," I say.

He scoffs, "Yeah it's pretty easy when you have all the money in the world to do so." 

"Excuse me, she's way more than her money." I huff. 

"Fuck Ellie, I know she's your friend, but she's living in a delusion! How long does she think Daddy's money will hold off for her?"

Ouch, this isn't about me but it still hurt. "She has a job!" I argue.

"Yeah, we all know that's just a cover so she doesn't have to move on with her life." He mutters. "She literally has no drive or motivation in her life."

If we hadn't just pulled up to my driveway, I would have thrown punches. All I can do is scoff bitterly. I suppress my anger and grab my stuff. I open the door before he has the chance and walk past him. 

"Ellie!" He calls out from behind my back. I don't turn around and keep walking. I drop all my stuff on the floor as I mess with my key, trying to unlock the door. 

He doesn't approach me. He knows he's made me mad and it's best for me to calm down. How can I do that if he isn't even giving her a chance!

Once the door is finally open, I storm in with all my stuff and slam it shut. 

"Ellie! Mind your manners," my mom calls out from the kitchen. 

"Sorry," I huff as I walk upstairs. 

I let out a deep breath when I reach the top of the stairs. I stomp over to my room and open the door. Everything falls out of my arms when I see Harry splayed out on my bed. 

"Uh..." I start. 

He sits up and smiles. "Hello Love." 

"Wait," I put up my hand, signifying for him to stop. "What are you doing in my house... with my mom here? Did you forget what our agreement was? She's going to be sus-"

He shuts me up by walking towards me and grabbing my raised hand. He begins placing kisses on each finger. "She doesn't know," he whispers. "I snuck in."

I look at him to see his infamous smirk. 

How can he go from being such a sweet angel to such a douche? A hot douche for sure, but also very intimidating. Not something I'd usually go for.

"Okay... and why are you here?" I huff. Granted, I'm still a little upset. 

Actually very upset. Who does Drew think he is?

"I wanted to see you," his face softens at my sudden anger. "What's wrong baby?" He leads me to the bed and gestures me to sit. 

"It's Drew..." 

He tenses up and I can smell the jealousy from miles away. "What about him?" He asks with clenched teeth.

For some reason, this gets me more pissed. "No, you know what? What the hell was going on with you and Audrey?" 

His jealousy shifts to fear. "N-nothing baby."

"It's not 'nothing', you didn't stop her. I was right there. What the fuck?" My voice gets louder and I have to remind myself to be quieter. 

"Hey wait a minute..." He looks at me in confusion. "We're talking about Drew. Don't change the subject"

I sigh in defeat. I don't want to start a fight right now. "You're right. I'm sorry I'm so stressed and tired and I didn't sleep a drip last night."

Harry takes this as an opportunity to pull back the covers and force us both into bed. He lays on this back and my head rests on him like a pillow. He strokes the back of my head. 

"Go to sleep. We'll talk later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeek, so now more people know! Opinions? Don't forget to subscribe.


	26. Chapter 26

**Harry's P.O.V**

I want to ask about her necklace. Something is itching me to. As much as I don't want to intrude, I'm so curious. It doesn't seem like something Audrey would get her. 

I watch her sleep. Her head on my chest, her breathing steady. A literal angel.

I also want to ask what we are. I want to be exclusive, but I can't tell with her. What does she want? I'm afraid to ask, especially because she might think I'm clingy. I could lose her forever. I need to play it safe. 

I find it so silly that I'm so insecure. I could get literally any girl I want. If Ellie's gone, then I can find another. 

But I don't want that. 

She stirs a little and I can tell she's awake. She mumbles something, but I can't tell what she's saying. 

"Hey baby," I whisper. 

"Hmm," she hums, laying in the same place. 

Just hearing her voice can put me in a good mood. 

I subconsciously reach for her chain and begin to play with it. I do the same with my cross necklace all the time. 

I realize what I'm doing, but I do it anyway. She doesn't stop me.

"It's from my dad," she whispers. I stay silent, not trying to force her to tell me if she's not ready. She continues, "He left when I was young. Around the age of 9. He found his soulmate. It wasn't my mom." Her tears begin to stain my shirt, but I couldn't care less right now. 

Is it bad I'm happy that she's opening up to me? Even if she's sad and miserable?

I stroke her hair as her tears fall. From my experience, it's better to cry sometimes. This is her battle. 

"He made it for me when I was born." She continues. Her wet eyes look up at me. 

I don't know what to say. I never thought something would like this would happen. No one has ever come to me for advice before. Well, not this type of advice anyway. 

"He didn't even give my mom a chance... 10 years of marriage down the drain." 

Fuck. That's so messed up.

"Baby," I whisper. 

She sits up quickly and wipes her tears. "I'm sorry. Ahh, I didn't mean to sound so stupid," She says, trying to dry her face. 

I grab my face and stroke the wetness away with my thumbs. "You're not stupid. Your sadness is normal. It's expected, really."

"Thanks," she says, her nose stuffed up. "I should hate him. He did my mom so wrong. Yet, I can't find myself to."

Understandable. She knows that the soulmate bond is stronger than any other relationship. He didn't have much of a choice. 

I can't sound like an ass and explain to her. It would make me sound so cocky.

"Do you still talk to him?" I ask.

She gives me a small shake of the head. "No. Even though I don't hate him it doesn't mean that I forgive him." 

All I could do is hug her. I pull her in tightly, barely allowing her to breathe. 

Lily barges in right then, but we make no move to separate. She hands her cell to her older sister and says, "Uncle is on the phone."

She leaves the room and Ellie pushes the device to her ear. She fakes a happy voice for her relative.

"Hey Uncle! How are you? Happy new year! Thanks for letting us use your cabin! How is everything there?" She asks animatedly. They talk for a couple of minutes. I mind my own business, looking around her room.

Suddenly, her face turns pale as a ghost. "What? But we just saw him! Okay, yeah. Gosh, I'm so sorry." She ends the conversation and drops the phone on the bed.

"What?" I ask, brows furrowed.

"Nothing... it's just... Remember Clyde? The guy who was supposedly my other soulmate? He's...dead."

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

Fake shock. "Oh wow, I'm sorry." I pull her into another hug, stroking her hair. 

"I'm so shocked? We saw each other a week ago. How..."

"Do you know how he died?" I ask.

She shrugs in my arms. "He said it was a car crash, but whoever hit him is still alive. What the fuck? Oh shit, how am I supposed to tell Lil."

"Hey, relax," I stroke her arms. "You don't have to. She'll never even think twice about him." 

The look of bewilderment on her face makes me regret that statement.

"You're joking, right? You can't be fucking serious." 

Yup, definitely not the right words. 

"I-uh- never had to deal with death before. I'm sorry," I say, lowering my head.

"I think it's best if you leave." 

I can't though. "No. You're grieving and I'm not leaving. You need someone, and if you choose to tell Lily, she will too."

Her frown turns into a slight smile. She connects her lips to mine and I'm taken by surprise. Maybe I did say the right thing. I can never tell with her. 

She begins to kiss me harder. Much harder. 

Someone must grieve differently...

"You're... such... a...good... person..." she gasps between kisses.

Oh babydoll, if you knew what I did, you'd think differently. 

She moves away from my lips and moves to my jaw. She trails wet kisses until she reaches my neck. When she reaches my shoulder, she gently pushes me down on to the bed and straddles me. 

She grabs her long brown hair and moves it to one side of her head. She then kisses me on my chest and trails down to my navel. 

She begins to follow my happy trail. Before she can go any further, I grab her head and pull it back up to my face. She has a small pout, but I can see the confusion in her eyes. 

"No baby, you're hurting. Not now." I explain. She gives me a small nod and flops on the bed next to me. I'm glad she isn't taking my rejection personally. 

God, the things I would do to her. But I know better, she's not in the right headspace, and I can't take advantage of her. 

**Ellie's P.O.V**

I'm mortified. 

What kind of whore throws herself at her boyfriend after finding out her potential second soulmate just died? 

Harry probably thinks I'm insane. 

Wait... did I say boyfriend? 

Well, it's been a wild day already. Might as well add to the fire.

"Harry," I say, drawing patterns on his arm. "What are we?"

His arm tenses and he turns over to face me. 

It might not have been the right move. 

"What do you want us to be?" He asks, apprehension laced in his voice. 

I don't know what he wants. How can I be so vulnerable to end up in potential rejection?

"Uh... what do you want to be," I give it a shot. 

He makes a face. I knew it wouldn't work.

"I think I want you to come with me. I want you to see the celebrity side of me before you make any decisions." He confesses. 

I'm taken aback by his answer. It wasn't what I was expecting, but I should have seen it coming. It feels like recently I've been more surprised by his responses. This is the whole reason we were supposed to meet anyway.

"Oh..." I try to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"Don't be like that. It's a great opportunity. If we choose to move things forward with our relationship, you'd have to experience it anyway. I just want to make sure it's what you want." He justifies. It's a good point. I would have to deal with everything he goes through.

"Can I think about it?" I put on my puppy dog eyes. He seems a little annoyed at my hesitation. I just need to figure out if this is the right decision.

"You can be my personal assistant. That way, you're on the inside, but not too close." He wiggles his brows. "It pays well too. That way you don't have to worry about your job and we can be together without anyone getting suspicious." I'm still not sold so he adds, "Who wouldn't want to spend 24/7 with me?"

He's joking, obviously.

The thought of even taking money from Harry disgusts me. 

"It's not me giving you charity. You'd be doing work, but you'll have a lot of help." He explains, as if he can hear my thoughts. "The cheque isn't even from me personally, it'll be from my manager. C'mon love, this is the only way for us to know if we'll work."

The plan sounds solid when he explains it. "Okay... I'll do it."

His whole face lights up. He rolls over on top of me with excitement. He grabs my face and plants kisses all over me.

"You won't regret it I promise."


	27. Chapter 27

Here I am, about to hop on to a private jet. Just like that. A day after Harry suggested it.

I told my mom that I've got an amazing opportunity, kinda like a paid internship. She was happy for me, probably because I'm doing something with my life.

I didn't tell her where it was though...

Of course, I told Lily. She deserves to know. 

Now here I am, standing below the door of a roaring jet. Harry's halfway on the stairs to the door when he looks back at me. Let's just say I'm having second thoughts. He gestures for me to hurry up. 

I carefully walk up the stairs until I'm behind him. I so desperately want to grab his hand, but there are too many watching eyes.

Once I'm on the plane and the door is shut, I walk into the main cabin. 

My jaw literally drops to the floor.

Four handsome men are seated, each doing their own thing. Harry goes and joins them while I stupidly stare.

"Oye mates, she's here!" A blond one calls.

They all look up from their activities and stare at me.

Holy fucking shit.

"Hello love," the black-haired one calls.

My mouth is wide open as I gape at them. 

"Mate, you said she wasn't a fan," another says. Harry just looks over at me and shrugs. 

I'm literally paralyzed. Harry sighs and comes around to me.

"Ellie, these are the boys. Zayn, Niall, Lo-"

"That's fucking One Direction," I gasp, interrupting him. 

He nods and pulls me over to the seat he was at. All four of their eyes follow me. I soon find out they're not looking at me, but Harry's grip on my waist. He sits and pulls me into his lap. Normally I wouldn't sit, but I'm so shocked that I can't move.

One Direction is reunited in this private jet. This is iconic. The worst part is that no one would believe me. 

Harry pinches my thigh and I snap out of my trance. "Hi-uh-I'm Ellie. I'm sorry, I'm just very fucking confused as to why you're all together. Don't you hate each other?"

Maybe not the best first impression.

The pilot announces that we'll be taking off shortly.

Niall smiles, "Kinda. Not really. The public doesn't see us together so they assume we aren't on good terms."

They all nod in agreement. Liam adds, "Yeah, I said one joke in an interview and the whole world hates me know."

I wish I knew what he was talking about. 

Zayn smacks Liam, "Well, at least you aren't known for breaking the band up."

Awkward.

"I have to warn y'all that I wasn't the biggest fan of One Direction so I'm not really caught up to speed," I say sheepishly. Louis visibly sighs of relief. "My sister was though, and still is," I add.

Every single boy on that plane pretends to be hurt by this statement. 

Although the boys try to stay focused on me, they keep looking at Harry's legs. I realize that I'm sitting in his lap and I flush red. I quickly slide over to the seat next to him. I hear Harry groan quietly. I look over and he throws me a little pout.

He looks over at the boys and clears his throat. I notice his posture slightly straightens as well. 

What a boy.

"So," Louis starts. "How did it feel?"

"Excuse me?" I ask, not sure what he's talking about.

"The whole soulmate thing," Niall chimes in. My eyes go wide and I peep over at Harry. He clears his throat and shakes his head quickly, gesturing for them to shut up.

Welp, I guess they know now. 

"Let's change the subject. Niall, are you excited for your tour?" Harry asks quickly.

I pretend to listen in, but I don't know much about them. They seem to be having their own conversation, which is totally fine. 

Louis looks over at me and smiles. He moves to the closest seat and offers his hand. "Louis." 

I shake it and say "Ellie."

"I shouldn't tell you this, but he talks about you nonstop. He wouldn't shut up about you after his concert." He laughs, making sure to whisper. My cheeks turn a bright red but I laugh it off. "Ahh yes, that's the exact same reaction he'd have when we'd tease him." 

"Wait...can you see color?" 

He smiles and nods. "Yup. My girlfriend Eleanor and I." I can tell he really loves that girl by the way he describes her. 

"That's so cute!" I squeal. This grabs the rest of their attention. Four heads snap towards me. Louis gives an awkward smile and they return to their conversation. "Was it a fan situation like me? Well, not a fan. Ugh whatever, you know what I mean."

He chuckles and shakes his head. "No, we met very early in my career. The band had already formed though." I notice his smile has turned sad. "I did fuck up a lot, but I'm grateful I have her."

I nod, not really knowing what he's talking about. I'm not about to pry, no matter how badly I want to. 

"Hello, Lily. I've got quite a surprise for you," I hear Harry say. I look over to find himself recording a video. Out of instinct, I jump into the video and wave. "I've kidnapped your sister by the way. Anyway, look!" He double taps the screen to flip the camera. He pans on each of the boys and they all pose. 

Liam begins to sing, "Reunited and it feels so good!" Everyone chuckles. Harry waves by to the camera and ends the video.

"What was that for?" I ask when he's done.

"That little bugger has done a lot for me. Felt like it would be nice to repay the favor," he says. I hug him and plant a kiss on his lips. He smiles and hugs me back. 

"Thanks," I whisper in his ear. 

"Okay you two, get a room." Zayn teases. I pull away, but surprisingly don't blush. I need to start getting used to PDA. Harry flicks him off.

The rest of the ride is random conversation. I don't talk much, but Louis pulls me away for side conversations.

"So, who else has a soulmate?" The nosy part of me asks.

"I mean we all do," he chuckles, "but I was the only one who found mine. Until now I guess."

"Oh wow. Are they in relationships?" I gesture to the group. 

He breathes in, as if he's about to tell a long story. "Zayn is single as can be. After his engagement was broken off, he's been 'enjoying' single life. Niall is single right now. He has high hopes for his soulmate. Liam is currently dating someone, but they're not soulmates. I don't understand the point of dating if you're not soulmates. It'll just hurt when you do find your soulmate." 

I tense up. He's right. But also wrong. "Well, I mean, what if you never find yours?" 

He shrugs. "Soulmates happen for a reason. You'll find them eventually. It's all about the timing."

I don't know if I can believe that. I nod, not wanting to challenge him right now.

He sees through my act. "You don't believe me, do you?"

I hesitate to answer, but I do. "I don't. I don't think everyone is that lucky."

"Kudos to you. There's something you're hiding and I'll be dammed if I don't figure it out." He teases with a serious glint in his eye.

I shrug nonchalantly. I'm an open book, all he has to do is ask. His choice though, it makes keeping secrets fun. 

Harry directs his attention back to me, asking if I'm okay. He puts his hand on my knee. Everyone stares, but look away when I notice.

I turn back to Louis and ask why everyone stares when Harry touches me. I get it's out of character, but it's a little extreme.

Louis laughs and explains. "Well, Harry has had his fair share of girls." I cringe but he continues. "He's never touched them affectionately in public. And I mean the way he's touching you. Usually, it's shoulders and lower back. He, especially, never lets any of them sit on his lap."

I raise my brows in surprise. Who would have thought? "There's no way," I whisper. 

He HAD to have touched other girls like that. It just seems impossible to not do with girlfriends. 

Louis gestures to his hand that's still on my knee. "Never seen him do that in our time together." 

I push it to the back of my head. I don't want to get cockier than I already am. 

The power I have over Harry kills me.

"So El, Hazzah boy tells us that you're going to become his PA?" Zayn says.

I nod, anxious about what awaits me.

Louis's reaction makes me more uneasy. He turns to Harry and gives him a look. It's like they're having a telepathic conversation with me between them.

Talk about third-wheeling. 

"Ahh, you'll do amazing." Niall encourages me.

The rest of the plane ride, everyone is doing their own shit. We have about 8 hours left and I feel the sleep piling on. 

Since Harry wants to be all macho man, I decide to lean my head on Louis' shoulder. I wait for his reaction, but he puts his head on top of mine. 

Just like that, I slowly fade into sleep, afraid of what will await me when consciousness returns. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm the one writing this story but I was super happy to write this scene haha. I thought it was a cute little twist. One of my favorite scenes. Can't have a 1D fanfic without the boys! LMK if you like it!


	28. Chapter 28

A pale finger pokes my cheek several times. When my eyes open, I see a blond, blue-eyed boy. 

"She's alive," he chirps in his thick Irish accent. 

The drowsiness fades and I wake up. I move my head from Louis' shoulder, who's already awake. 

"Thank God you're awake, your boyfriend wouldn't stop glaring." He whispers, causing me to giggle. Harry sends another strong look in our direction. Everyone has gotten up and moved around.

"How much longer until we land," I yawn. 

"An hour," Harry's raspy voice answers. He gets up and sits next to me, pulling me into his side. Louis rolls his eyes and scoots farther away. 

"Mates, are we going to meet up this visit? Harry, I know your mum wants to see us." Liam inquires. 

All the boys look hopeful while Harry just shrugs. I scrunch my face. Just the thought of meeting his family makes me nervous. 

He senses my apprehension because he looks down at me and whispers, "it's okay, you don't have to meet them until you're ready." 

I nod my head in appreciation. 

"So Harry, how's Camille?" Zayn smirks.

I cringe, knowing she's an ex. My jealously surprises me. I never pegged myself as the crazy bitch who hates my boyfriend's exes for simply existing. 

Wait, did I just say boyfriend?

Harry answers casually, "She's good last I heard."

That's it?

Zayn nods, satisfied with his answer. 

"Uh, excuse me!" Harry calls out to a flight attendant. "Can I get a BudLight and a white claw for the lady?" She nods and grabs them right away. When handing it to Harry, I notice she has a couple extra buttons open. She flashes him a flirty smile before he takes his can. She hands me mine, her eyes never leaving Harry. 

Gross.

I look over to him and he's focused on opening his can. He doesn't even notice her blatantly staring at him! 

I guess that's good. He isn't catching on to girl's cues. But if every girl flirts with him and he doesn't even notice, that can't be good for me. 

A chuckle escapes my lips just thinking about my new personality. Since when do I care about "threats" to my relationship?

I thank the attendant and she smiles at me. At least she's nice. 

I go to open my can but Louis' arm shoots out and stops me. I give him a questioning look and he explains, "she shook it. Wait a minute for it to fizz down."

"How do you know?"

"She's done it before to Eleanor. Honestly, she's done it to any and every girl we've brought on to this damn jet."

My mouth forms an 'O' shape and I wait for the carbon to go down. If Louis hadn't stopped me, it would have exploded all over me and I'd be so humiliated. 

Harry sips on his beer casually looking out the window. The sun has set and it's pretty dark. 

"Hey Louis," I whisper. "How many girls has Harry brought home with him?"

He doesn't seem too happy with my question. 

"Nevermind, I don't want to know," I add after seeing his reaction. 

Out of all of them, I think Louis is my favorite. Right away, he tries to keep me included and seems to be honest about everything. 

The pilot announces that we'll be landing soon. Everyone gets settled in. I don't even open my can, not in the mood to drink. That stupid girl ruined the chance of me stomaching any item.

I open my Netflix app and find a downloaded movie I had saved. I plug in my headphones, and Harry takes one of them, insisting to watch the movie with me.

I think he just feels bad we've barely talked the whole flight. 

I lean on his shoulder as he holds the phone up so we can both watch. 

The landing is smooth and I can barely feel when we touch the ground. Niall begins clapping when we land and everyone else throws him a dirty look.

He doesn't take it to heart and laughs.

It's nighttime now, completely dark outside. I don't really understand timezones, especially in England. 

When we get out of the jet, I'm pleasantly surprised to find our luggage already in the car. 

The boys all begin to say their goodbyes. I wave to all, and give Louis a hug. I feel like we're at that level. 

Harry grabs my hand and leads me to the car. Once we're alone, he gives me a kiss. 

"What's that for?" I ask after. 

He gives me a lazy smile. "For being so amazing."

We get into the car. I'm anxious to see where we're going. It's actually super late/early. There's no way media would be camping out at 3 am. They're a problem for the morning. 

The car pulls up near a huge hotel. I stare in awe at the beautiful building. It seems boujee and expensive.

We walk out, almost like strangers. No hand-holding, no risk for being caught. From now on, strictly professional.

I'm a little disappointed when Harry checks in and receives keys to two different rooms. Part of me hoped we'd be in the same room. It makes sense to hide our cover. Besides, I might get sick of him. 

I laugh at the thought. I could never be sick of him.

Our floor is so exclusive that you need your key card to use the elevator. He hands me one and we both pile into the elevator.

I look over at him. He's tired. I can see it in his eyes. I wonder if he napped on the plane. 

After a long ride, we finally reach our floor. There aren't too many rooms and the hallways are huge. 

I go to my room and unlock the door.

Jeez. It's fucking huge!

It's a suite-style with a separate bedroom, a huge bathroom, and a living room. There's even a small kitchen area. 

Harry chuckles at my reaction. I was really expecting a small bedroom with a bed and a TV.

"I'm going to drop my stuff in my room. I'm the one across from you," He says as he leaves.

I don't give an answer, too awestruck by this suite. I walk around and inspect everything. There's a room service menu on the table, but the prices are not cute. Probably won't order much from there. 

A bellhop brings my bags and keeps them in the closet. When he leaves, I decide to change into my sleep clothes. The jet lag prevents me from being tired, and I hope I can adjust soon. 

I'm a little hesitant to even get in the bed. It looks so pretty and I don't want to mess up the setup. 

Of course, it's meant for sleeping. I eventually crawl in and go on my phone. Besides my family, and my boss, I haven't told anyone else where I am. That includes Audrey and Drew. They might kick me in the ass later. 

I hear a small knock, but ignore it. The staff can come back tomorrow. Someone knocks again. Annoyed, I kick the blankets off me and get up to answer the door.

To my surprise, Harry is standing in the doorway. 

He pushes past me and goes straight into the bedroom. He begins stripping from his clothes until he's only in his boxers. Then, he hops into the bed.

"I'm sorry... didn't realize we're sharing a room?" I joke.

He grunts. "Just get into bed, I'm tired."

"What if someone sees?" I ask.

"It's almost 3 am. Nobody's there. Come," He whines. I do as he says and get into the bed. He's the big spoon, probably getting a whole mouthful of hair. He doesn't complain about it. He falls asleep quickly, his arm getting heavier. 

I lie there all night, barely able to sleep. Somehow, I manage to shut my eyes and enter the peace. 


	29. Chapter 29

Waking up alone is gross. When the light finally hits my eyes in the morning, I'm alone. Harry isn't in sight. He probably went back to his room. I can't help but feel a little disappointed. 

I look around the room to see a little folded card on my nightstand. It reads: _Order a nice breakfast and text me when you wake up Xx_

At least he left a note. I send a text, letting him know that I'm awake, but don't order breakfast. It's way too expensive and I usually just manage with a coffee anyway.

I decide to check out the bathroom. It's enormous. There's a big glass shower, tub in the corner, and a vanity with two sinks. The mirror even has a built-in screen to control temperature, the color of the lights, and can play music.

This place has to be freaking expensive.

Complimentary toothbrushes and toothpaste are provided. I grab one and begin to brush my teeth. Once I'm done, I make sure the sink is as clean as it was when I came in. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's dried toothpaste on the sink. It's disgusting. 

There's even a towel warmer. I decide to take a shower, washing off the long flight from the night before. Once I'm done, I use two towels, one for my body and one for my hair.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I realize someone's been knocking. I open the door without thinking to find an amused Harry holding a plate. He lets himself in, grazing my arm ever so slightly.

"What's that," I ask, referring to the plate in his hand. He places it on the kitchen counter and uncovers it. French toast! "What's the occasion?"

"I know you didn't order breakfast. I just wanted to make sure you ate." He smiles and takes a seat on the couch.

"Let me go change real quick." I feel awkward standing in a towel. As I head back to the room, I hear Harry's footsteps following me. I turn around and ask, "What are you doing?"

"Coming with you."

I groan. "No, I don't wanna change in front of you."

He gives me a little pout. "Nothing I haven't seen before." Technically he's right. "Okay fine. Just dress semi-comfortable." He sighs and goes to sit back on the couch, pulling out his phone.

I change quickly, excited to see what the day holds.

When I go back, he's pacing while on the phone. He notices me and holds up one finger to indicate he's busy.

I decide to make some coffee. Hotel coffee has always been gross in my opinion, but it's my only option. I need some form of caffeine to get me through the day.

Harry sounds very mad on the phone. I listen in on parts of his conversation. "Well, tell him that we either get to book the studio or he loses our business. I don't care. He's the one scamming us."

I know he isn't genuinely angry, but more frustrated. Trust me, an angry Harry is scary. Luckily, I haven't seen that side very often.

As I'm getting the coffee ready, Harry stops me. I can't ask why, because he's still talking. I huff and sit down on the couch, annoyed.

I watch him pace. Well, I watch his butt as he paces. He's wearing tight pants, highlighting his cake.

He notices my staring and smirks. I look away, shamelessly.

I open my phone to see a million texts from everyone.

_Lily: I KNOW you didn't just meet 1D!!!!_

_Lily: Keeping this secret and not showing off gives me so much pain. You're lucky I'm a good sister._

_Audrey: Girl! Where are you? What about operation Drew?_

_Drew: Hey. Any chance we can talk? See you at work._

_Audrey: You're so rude for not answering. I'm coming to your work._

_Audrey: Where the hell are you?? Should I ask your mom?_

She's only asking for confirmation because Audrey always knows my whereabouts. If she were to ask my mom, she'd unnecessarily panic. If Audrey doesn't know where I am, I'm probably doing something dumb. For example, this.

_Audrey: I JUST CHECKED YOUR LOCATION AND YOU'RE IN ENGLAND?? BITCH WTF CALL ME??_

Harry's now off the phone and peering over my shoulder. "What's operation Drew?"

I shrug. "Nothing. Phone call finished?"

He nods and gives me a sad smile. Before I can ask what's wrong, he sits next to me and pulls me into a hug. "Thanks for coming with me."

"Okay, Mr. Unaffectionate. First, you completely abandon me on the plane, then leave before I wake up. I'm starting to think you wouldn't make a good boyfriend." I tease. When I notice his reaction, he looks a little hurt. "But then you go and pull cute shit like this," I add, lessening the unintended blow.

He smirks. "Not my fault you blush at every touch. Can't have the world seeing you that cute." He pulls me closer, our lips grazing, but not kissing. He's waiting for me, to make sure I'm not mad.

I decide to tease him. I pull away with a smirk. He gives me an amused grin, then pulls me in and kisses me anyway.

"Mm breakfast!" I chirp before we get hot and heavy. He groans as I pull away. I playfully slap his chest, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The french toast smells amazing.

"How did you know this was my favorite?" I stuff my face, turning back to him.

He gives me another amused look. "I just took a guess."

"Waffles are also good. None of that pancake shit though. Hate that."

He feigns a look of hurt. "Pancakes are my favorite."

"Well, if I ever get them by accident, they're yours. But, you better give me your waffles."

He nods his head. "Deal." I finish up and wash my hands. I leave the plate on the counter, knowing room service will pick it up. He comes and stands right behind me, hugging me from the back. He takes a deep breath of my damp hair. "How was your shower?"

I smile and turn to him. He pushes me against the counter, his crotch basically grinding into me. "It was amazing." He smiles and begins planting kisses down my jaw. "Harry..."

"Hmm," he hums, not paying attention.

"Why did you get me such an expensive room?"

He stops in his tracks and furrows his brow. "What do you mean?"

"It's just... a suite is super unnecessary. I get that we can't share a room, but don't you think it's better to get me a regular room that doesn't need special access? Just a bed and bathroom would do."

He grins and his eyes twinkle. "But then we wouldn't be right across from each other and I couldn't do this." He slips both his hands in the back pockets of my jeans and gives me a kiss.

"I guess..." I say, feeling guilty. "I'm sure this room breaks the bank though. Let alone two of them?"

He groans. "Baby, money isn't an issue. Besides, I like being close to you. If I had my way, we wouldn't even have a damn hallway separating us." He whispers the last part in my ear. I let out the smallest of shudders, but he still catches it.

His phone begins chiming, playing a quirky ringtone.

He sighs and hesitantly steps away from me. Once his touch leaves my body, I instantly feel cold. 

While he's busy taking his call, I decide to blow dry my hair. It'll help me warm up anyway.

I go to the bathroom and close the door, making sure I'm not being too loud. I plug in the weird looking device and start. I guess it was still too loud because I hear the door open and close. Harry left.

I finish my hair and throw it into two braids, not wanting to deal with the frizz. I even apply some light makeup.

When I step outside, I remember that Harry is gone. I let him make his important phone calls while I watch TV in a daze. I switch to a chick flick. Something to take my mind off things.

Harry knocks again, and I let him in. "Maybe you should just make an extra key card," I joke.

"Would that be okay with you?" He asks in all seriousness.

"Yeah. I guess. That way I don't have to get up every five minutes." I smile. 

He smiles and nods. His floppy curls move with every head movement. I want to tug on them so badly.

"Gosh, didn't peg you for the clingy type," I tease. He slaps my butt, resulting in a squeal from me. 

"Let's get some Starbucks." He suggests.

I shrug. I'd appreciate it, especially because rudely stopped me from making coffee the first time.

I grab all my stuff and head towards the door. Before we head into the hallway, Harry stops me. He leans nice and close and kisses me. He moves to my ear and whispers "Remember, we have to be platonic outside."

I nod, remembering our terms. He gives me one more kiss before opening the door and following me out.

The coffee shop is right around the corner of the hotel. I keep my distance, but my hand itches to reach out to his. We don't talk much on the walk.

Once we're there, I memorize what he orders. I'm a little shocked when he waits for me to order as well. "No, don't worry about it," I argue.

He shoots me a look, as if to not create a scene. I let him pay for my coffee. This is something I'll have to get used to. 

While we're waiting for our order, he turns to me. "Hey, uh, we need to discuss something." He gulps, adding to my apprehension. "We need to make a contract."

I sigh of relief. "I thought you were gonna say something else." I think about his words. A contract seems a little excessive, but what isn't in his life? "That's fine, it makes things more professional."

"I wouldn't do it but it's not up to me. My management wants to make sure you 'don't scam me out of my money'." He says in air quotes.

"I totally understand. Do you have a copy so I can read over it?"

He seems a little shocked by my compliance. He nods and tells me it's in his hotel room.

"Just trying to get me into your hotel room, huh?" I smirk.

He looks a little sheepish. "No... I-Uh."

"Ellie, I have your iced coffee and medium roast." The barista calls out. I grab both drinks and thank her. I give the hot drink to Harry and he heads over to the bar to put cream and sugar in.

We walk back to the hotel. I'm thankful I'm holding this drink because it stops me from linking our hands.

When we're in the elevator, we link only pinkies, not our whole hands.

We eventually reach our floor and Harry opens his room. I follow him in, looking around. The room is almost identical to mine, but his has clothes thrown everywhere.

"Jesus, Harry. We've been here for one night."

He looks a little embarrassed. "I couldn't decide what to wear," he mumbles. I nod, understanding his dilemma. It's a daily struggle for me too. Except, my room isn't left a mess after.

"Well, you picked well," I say, looking him up and down a couple times.

"Shit babe, you look so hot when you check me out."

"Register 7 is my shit," I joke. He looks at me confused. "You know... when a cashier checks you and your groceries out... nevermind it's not funny when you have to explain."

He looks amused at my lame joke.

"Okay, show me the contract." I sigh, breaking the silence. He pulls out a thick stack of papers. I skim it, making note of key things.

The most emphasized things are about having relations with my boss, AKA Harry.

"You can break those rules, I won't tell on you," He smirks as if he knows exactly what part I'm at. 

"Oh really?" I say innocently, stalking towards him. I drop the contract on the floor.

His eyes darken as he lets me push him against the wall. I smirk, knowing I have the power. Before I can do anything, he flips me so I'm against the wall.

He kisses me passionately. My hands wander up to his curls and start tugging. He moans loudly. I guess I still have some power over him.

I begin to unbutton his shirt while maintaining eye contact. He groans and goes back to kissing me.

I finally finish his last button and glide my hands over his bare chest. I move them to his shoulders and slip his shirt off. It falls to our feet.

A knock pounds on the door. Harry lets out a frustrated groan. "Fucking timing."

I giggle, amused by irritation. His body leaves mine and he goes to open the door.

"What," he huffs. The door swings wide open and someone barges in.

Louis walks right past Harry and stops when he notices me standing against the wall, all flustered.

"Oh fuck!" He cringes. "Ahh, I'm so sorry."

Harry glares at his ex-bandmate.

I burst out into laughter. "Hey, Louis."

He looks embarrassed. "Hi, Ellie." He mumbles.

Harry runs his hand through this hair. "What do you want?" I toss him his shirt and he puts it back on, leaving the buttons undone.

Louis takes a seat on the couch. "I just wanted to stop by. Jeez, next time I'll call."

Harry grunts and goes to the bathroom. I take a seat next to him, picking up the contract on the way.

"Hey Louis, would you mind looking through this contract and letting me know if there are any red flags?" I ask innocently. I trusted the man as soon as we met. I know he would be familiar with this stuff. I'm sure he's seen them a million times. 

He nods and takes the stack of papers. "You already broke the biggest rule."

I blush. "Oh... we didn't... yet."

His eyes widen in surprise. "Wait, you two haven't had sex yet?" I shake my head. "Holy shit. This horndog hasn't done it yet? Man! You have him wrapped around your finger." He teases. Harry comes back from the bathroom and slaps Louis on the head.

"How do you know it's my choice?" I ask, regretting it.

He gives me a look. "C'mon."

He's right. Harry has probably had sex with anything that has a vagina.

"Maybe if you hadn't interrupted us..." Harry glares at Louis once again. He shrugs.

"Do not disturb signs exist for a reason," he laughs. He's technically right. Embarrassment creeps in as I realize we're talking about me and Harry having sex. 

The boys chat for a while and I linger around. Louis gets up to leave with the contract.

"Thank you," I call out as he leaves. "Harry will give you my number."

"I will not," Harry calls out behind me. Once I shut the door, I give him puppy dog eyes. "Fine. Remind me later. Where were we though?"

"Oh... I'm kind of tired actually. I want to chill if that's okay." I'm a little freaked out. The idea of having sex is intimidating. I'm terrified, and I don't want to lead him on. It might be better to stay away from the hot and heavy for a while.

Harry is more than eager. I thought he would be upset, but he's fine. It's probably better to not rush into things.

We cuddle on the couch and he puts on a movie. I wish we could do cuter stuff in public. It sucks that I can't even hold his hand.

I put all my focus on the moment. I'm so lucky to be able to spend quality time with Harry out of all people. Not being together in public seems like a small sacrifice to make. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudos and comment!


	30. Chapter 30

"Harry, Harry!" The paparazzi calls out. Lights flash, nearly blinding me. I cower behind Harry, who seems to be too used to the attention. 

I make sure to keep my distance. We don't want the media to get it twisted. I am just his personal assistant. 

We finally get into the car and the noises stop. "Are you okay?" Is the first thing Harry asks.

I nod, overwhelmed by the attention. 

"I don't know how they found the hotel. I'm going to have to up security." He grunts, frustratedly. 

I look down at my notifications.

_Unknown: The contract looks pretty good. There are a couple of things I'd want to explain to you._

_Unknown: This is Louis by the way._

I text back, thanking him. We can set up a meeting time later.

"Harry," I ask. He looks up from the window. "Why don't you stay at your mom's place?" 

"I'd rather not."

"Why though?" I pry.

He sighs, knowing I won't give up. "Well, once you leave your house for good, you can only stand your family for so long. They begin to irritate you. Don't get me wrong, I love them, but I rather not see them 24/7."

I nod, not understanding the feeling. I have a couple friends who felt the same way when coming back home from college for break. I guess it's similar.

"Okay, well don't you have your own place?"

"Yes, but it would be a lot harder to see you. I'm not going to abandon you in the middle of a new country." 

That makes sense. Besides, I can't be living with him. It'll look too suspicious.

"Is this about the money?" He asks. "Because I want you to stop worrying about that."

I sigh, knowing I can't. 

The rest of the ride is silent. Harry is back to having a driver, which makes it hard to have privacy. You can't really trust anyone. 

He's on his phone the whole time. I look out the window, trying to figure out where everything is directionally. We pass a couple of foreign stores, like Nandos. 

I begin to daydream. If Harry and I were to be together, would be live here? I don't know how I feel about that. I still have so much life to live, things to see. I want to go to college. Harry has so much more to do with his career. It wouldn't be fair to either of us.

The car halts to a stop and the driver gets out. He goes around and opens my door. I thank him, and Harry slides out after me. 

I can't tell where we are. It seems like an office building, but there's no sign to indicate it.

"I'm recording a show today," he explains. It doesn't seem like a set from outside, but the inside is a completely different look. There's a stage and a whole section for the audience. We walk down a long hallway. Someone passes me a lanyard with a pass on it. I put it around my head.

A nice lady leads us to a back room and explains something to Harry. Everything seems to be moving so fast.

He's gestures me to sit while he reads through a bunch of papers. 

"I'm going to casually mention that I have a new assistant." He informs me. I nod, knowing it'll be a good idea. The faster the word gets out, the less speculation.

"Harry, they're ready for you," a young man calls out. He tells them he's coming, gives me a kiss on the forehead, and leaves. 

There's a TV in the room that shows everything that's being recorded. There's no audience so I'm assuming it's not going to be a live showing. 

The host introduces Harry and they begin talking. I listen absentmindedly.

"So Harry, rumor has it you were in Florida for a good amount of time. What's that about?" The host asks.

Harry gives a charming laugh. "Yeah, I was. Actually, I was scouting out some fresh talent. I was on the lookout for a new personal assistant. I found one and she's one of the hardest working people I know."

I blush, knowing he's talking about me. I also know that I've basically done nothing, so he's just telling white lies. 

He looks directly into the camera and points his finger. "I know you're going to blow that out of proportion, especially after the soulmate thing. Just know she's my assistant." It's as if he's addressing the fans, telling them to not harass me.

The host cracks a joke, but I zone out. My mind wanders to this trip. The contract specifically states we're doing this for one month, unless it gets extended or I violate the terms. That feels like so long, but so short. Can I really get to know the real Harry in a month? See his lifestyle? Know his secrets?

I feel like I've exposed myself to him a lot more than he's done for me. I need to start prying more. 

I hear faint applause and see he's leaving the stage. I begin to pace, overthinking my decision. I've been here for two days and I'm already a wreck. Why did I come? I'm not made for this lifestyle. I can't hide in public.

Harry walks into the room and his smile fades when he sees my state. "Hey, what's wrong?"

I stop pacing momentarily. He engulfs me in a hug before I can say or do anything. He pulls back and wipes the tears I didn't even know I had. 

I hate anxiety and overthinking every little thing. Why can't I just enjoy the moment? If only life were that simple.

He pulls me into another hug and waits until I calm down. 

**Harry's P.O.V**

I feel incredibly selfish. I brought Ellie here, and it's really taking a toll on her. I don't understand, she was fine until today. Maybe it was the paps? Maybe I shouldn't have told everybody that she's my PA. She hasn't even signed the damn contract yet.

And then there's the fact I forced her to meet my bandmates. That may have been too much. She's already attached to Louis and I can't tell if that's a good thing. Luckily he's fully committed, so I know he won't try anything funny with her.

She eventually calms down. We leave as quickly as we came. I decide it would be better to drop her off at the hotel. 

"Harry, you don't have to walk me up. I'm fine," she argues. She's right, she's a grown woman. I just want to make sure she makes it up okay.

I let her go and my driver drives off. I watch to make sure she makes it inside safely.

We pull up to an office building. My whole day is packed with meetings. I was hoping that Ellie's company would make it bearable. Now I'm miserable, anxious, and alone. 

**Ellie's P.O.V**

I decide to finally tell Audrey where I am. I dial her number and it rings. She picks up right away.

"Where the fuck are you? I was so worried?" She yells.

Tears prick at my eyes again. "I think I made a mistake," I whisper.

"Babe, what happened?" Her voice is laced with sympathy. "Is it Harry?" 

I explain my thoughts and anxieties. I explain how fucking nervous I am.

"Ellie," she sighs, "you'll be fine. From what I can see, Harry loves you a lot. He would never put you in a position where you'd be hurt. You know he'd drop everything for you. He doesn't have much of a choice anyway." 

I nod, realizing she can't see me. I ignore the use of the L-word. 

"Now, you be brave okay? Enjoy for me and go to some killer celebrity parties. And for damn sake, please update me once in a while okay?" 

I thank her for calming me down and hang up. I text Harry.

_Me: I'm ok :)_

He doesn't respond, I'm assuming he's busy. He mentioned a bunch of meetings today. Part of me is glad I get to skip on those. Meetings don't sound exciting. 

I decide to run a bath. Nothing else with sooth my nerves at this point. Besides, when will I ever get to use this luxurious bathtub again?

The bathroom begins to steam at the hot temperature. I dip my wrist in, making sure I won't get burned when it's full. I adjust the knobs, trying to reach the perfect level. 

While it fills up, I casually scroll on my phone. Still no messages from Harry, and I ignore the pit in my stomach. What if he's mad at me? What if he's having regrets? 

No Ellie, stop assuming the worst. Just enjoy this warm bath.

When the tub is almost full, I run a bar of soap under the water. A small layer of bubbles form, along with a content smile on my face. 


	31. Chapter 31

Tonight is the night of Liam's big release party. He's celebrating his new album, which has me super excited. My first celebrity party! I'm also excited to see all the boys again, especially Louis.

I spent the last night alone, with no Harry. I'm sad about it, but he never explained why. Maybe I did something wrong? Maybe he's mad at me. 

My phone rings and I check my texts.

_H: A car will come to pick you up at 6 for the party._

Ouch. The lack of emotion in that message strengthens all my anxiety and doubts. 

I sigh and force myself out of bed. Can't laze around forever. I check the clock and see it's already 10 a.m. I have plenty of time to get ready, and it's not like Harry is giving me actual work to do. 

Once I'm showered and ready, I sit down on the couch with the contract. Louis had slipped it under my door at some point. He highlighted areas of concern, and I'm grateful. Although it would be nice to review this in-person, I have a feeling I'd be dealing with Louis' judgmental stares. 

I read through each section. Luckily, the words aren't super high level and I understand most, if not all, of it. 

I get to the first highlighted section. 

'The employee shall not have personal relations with the employer [Mr. H. Styles]. If they are caught doing so in any way, their term will be terminated immediately.'

Okay, I already knew this one.

I keep reading until the next one pops up.

'The employee will listen to all orders the employer gives, no matter how degrading or humiliating it is.'

Okay... that's a red flag. However, I know this contract is just a formality, and Harry would never make me do something like that. 

I keep reading for the purpose of making sure I know my duties. I don't focus on the other highlighted sections. I know Louis is doing what I asked, but these are ridiculous and wouldn't apply in my situation. 

Once I'm finished, I sign the contract. I take it across the hall and slide it under Harry's suite door. 

I go back to my own place and the boredness settles in. I decide to watch TV to pass the time. I turn on Netflix and play a show that's been on my list for a while. Nothing like a binge watch to pass the time. 

Around three o'clock, I get a knock on my door. I jump up quickly, thinking it's Harry. Disappointment runs through me when I open it and it's just hotel staff. 

"Hi, this is for Ms. Marsh." She confirms my name and hands me the garment bag. I thank her and she's on her way.

I have no idea what this is for. I take it to my bedroom and unzip it. It's a short black dress. Very professional, but not prudish.

I instantly know this is for the party tonight. Harry must have sent this. Why couldn't he just give it to me?

My stomach rumbles and I realize that I haven't eaten all day. Now would be a great time to explore and see what's around.

I grab my wallet and keycard and go down in the elevator. The staff barely acknowledges me as I walk out. 

My gut tells me to turn left. I do as it says, and begin walking. Three minutes later, I see a Subway. Anything sounds good when you're starving. 

I walk in and place my order. I take it to-go so I can eat it while getting ready. 

When I reach the comfort of my own room, I begin chowing down. The sandwich tastes so good. I finish quickly and throw away my trash. 

There are two hours until the party. I should start getting ready.

I warm up my hair straightener and wait for it to heat. I begin on my face routine, exfoliating and moisturizing. Then I start on my hair.

I make sure it's dead straight, not letting the ends curl. I take two strands from the front of my head and clip them back. Then I begin my actual makeup routine. Since it's a party with lots of cameras, I decide to do heavier makeup than usual.

Six rolls around quickly and I go downstairs quickly. I see a dark car waiting for me. I hop in and the driver confirms my name. 

The drive to the venue isn't too bad. We arrive quickly. Maybe too quickly.

I feel so awkward and alone when I step out of the car. Many people are already entering. What if my name isn't on the guest list? 

"Ellie," someone calls out. I turn to see Niall. "Glad you can make it! Where's Harry?"

I shrug, wishing I knew. He waves off my fear and links arms with me. I'm so glad to see a familiar face and become happier when he escorts me passed the bouncer. 

Once we're in, I gasp. It's huge and already packed. There must be hundreds of people here!

Niall leads me to the boys, minus Harry and Liam. I'm a little disappointed that my soulmate isn't here. 

"What's wrong Ellie?" Zayn asks once I'm close.

"I don't know where Harry is."

Louis frowns. "Did he send you here by yourself?" 

I nod and I see Louis' fists clench. He seems pissed about my abandonment. At least someone else is just as annoyed as me. A gorgeous brunette walks up to the group and clings to Louis. His face lights up and he momentarily forgets about his anger. 

"Ellie, this is Eleanor. Baby, I told you about her," He gestures to me. She puts out her hand and shakes mine. Her smile is so pretty, it can make your entire day.

"Hi, wow! I've heard so much about you! You're prettier in person," She smiles, scanning my features.

I slightly blush. "Thanks. You're so beautiful." She just laughs and returns to her boyfriend. "So none of you have seen Harry?"

They all shake their heads. Huh, so he's been MIA for everyone. That's not a good sign. 

Harry Styles, what are you up to?

I linger around the group, not knowing anyone else. I wish Harry was here to keep me company. 

Liam walks out on stage and the crowd erupts into cheers. He waits for the hype to die down before speaking. "Hello, all! I want to thank every one of you for attending this release party. Your support means so much to me. It's been a tough journey, but we finally made it. Thank you, and here's LP1!" Music starts blasting, I'm assuming it's from his new album. Everyone cheers again. 

He leaves the stage and walks right toward the group. He frowns when he sees me. 

"Ellie? What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Uhh, what do you mean?" 

He looks at the other boys, beyond confused. "Didn't I just see you with Harry?"

Everyone tenses up. "Harry's here?" Louis interrogates.

"Yeah... he just went to the bathroom with a girl..." before he can finish his sentence, all the boys run in the direction of the bathroom. I stand still, nervous of what's to follow. I can't move.

Eleanor stands with me, realizing what's about to go down. "Let's get you out of here," she offers, pulling me away. I see Louis looking at me from a distance. He looks enraged, yet sympathetic, at the same time. 

Just like that, all the effort I've put into this relationship is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It hurt me to write this scene :( Don't hate me though!!! Comment your opinions and don't forget to kudos!


	32. Chapter 32

**Harry's P.O.V**

My night was a blur. I remember the boys bursting into the room, yelling at me. Their voices were blurred, mashing up together. I couldn't understand what was going on.

All I heard was Louis telling someone to get Ellie out of here.

Ellie. 

Yet there I lie, half-naked in the bathroom. My dick inside another woman.

I can barely stand up straight. The girl I'm with lowers her dress quickly and runs out of the bathroom. I don't blame her either. Who would want to be with me?

I close my eyes and lie on the floor. A brown shoe lightly kicks me in the side.

"Ouch mate, watch it," I wince. At least that's what I think I said. My voice sounds slurred and my hearing's hazy.

"Get the fuck up you bastard." Someone yells. I want to tell them to shut up. They're so loud. 

I don't realize what I drunkenly did at the moment. The morning after is different.

"Fuck," I whisper as soon as I wake up. I jump out of bed and run across the hall to Ellie's suite. To my disappointment, I see a maid cleaning out the room. "Where's the girl who stayed here?" I panic, asking the maid. She shrugs, not any help.

I may not remember all the details, but I do know I fucked up.

Ignoring my pounding headache, I hastily click the elevator button to go down to the lobby and ask the front desk. It opens slowly and I do the same with the lobby button. 

My body is shaking with anxiety. 

The elevator stops on a floor and the door opens. I groan, in a rush to get to the lobby. 

She walks in, but doesn't notice me, she's looking at her phone. 

I hug her. "Oh thank God, I thought you left." She stays limp in my arms. I pull away to see her blank face. "W-what?"

"Why shouldn't I?" She asks in monotone. Her face is stone cold and her eyes aren't as bright as they used to be. I'm a little frightened at her hard exterior.

We stay in silence for a minute, I'm in shock. I have never seen her like this before.

"What's your coffee order? I forgot Mr.Styles." Her change of topic gives me whiplash. She looks through me like I'm a ghost. 

"Ellie, what are you talking about?" I want to scream, to snap her out of it. 

"I signed a contract and I intend to follow through. What's your coffee order? I'll write it down."

I back away from her. Who is this? Why is she acting like a robot?

The elevator finally reaches the lobby. 

"Why is your room cleared out?" I ask, ignoring her coffee question.

She has no emotions in her face. "I thought it wouldn't be appropriate to be across the hallway from you, especially when you have access now. I think it's better for an assistant like me to sleep in a standard room." She walks into the lobby and I trail behind her. She doesn't stop walking.

I grab her wrist to stop her. "Ellie, why are you doing this?" I whisper harshly, trying not to cause a scene.

"You know, I really thought soulmates were a done deal. I thought that we were tied together for life, but you proved me wrong Mr. Styles." For a moment, her voice quivers. Then, the sliver of emotion is gone. 

"Stop calling me that," I wince every time she uses the formality. 

She plasters on a fake smile."I can't do that Mr. Styles. I'll have your coffee brought up to you as soon as it's ready." She jerks her arm out of my reach and walks straight out of the door. 

I debate following her. Nothing can be done here, especially in this lobby.

Frustrated, I go back upstairs to my room. The maid is still cleaning her suite. I decide we'll talk when she comes up to bring my coffee.

Several minutes later, I get a knock on my door. I jump, ready to pull her in. To my surprise, it isn't her, but a hotel staff person holding a Starbucks cup. "Hi, delivery from your personal assistant." He hands me the cup and leaves. 

Fuck, of course she wouldn't come. She isn't stupid. Why hadn't I thought about this?

I don't understand why she's torturing herself with this dumb assistant stuff. I would gladly cancel the contract for her. What is she doing?

I remember that part of the contract was obeying orders. I decide to use that rule, hoping it'll work to my advantage. 

_Me: I need to meet with you right now._

_< 3: Okay, meet me in the hotel bar, a very public space._

I cringe, knowing she doesn't trust me. The fact that she wouldn't even come to my room hurts. I deserve it though. 

I pull myself together and head to the bar. When I get there, I see her brown hair in a neat ponytail. As I get closer, I notice someone is sitting next to her...

Niall, of course. 

I take a seat beside her. 

"Mr. Styles," she greets me. "What do you need?"

"Ellie, please don't call me that."

Her stern face doesn't falter a bit.

"Niall, what are you doing here?" I glare at the blond.

He shrugs. "I've invited him here to act as a middle man," he answers truthfully.

Now she has my own friends being her personal bodyguard. She really doesn't want to be alone with me. 

"What did you want to see me about? Must I remind you that Niall is a witness and whatever you say next cannot violate the contract on my terms." 

I...what? What kind of rubbish is she talking about?

"Fuck this contract, Ellie. What has gotten into you?" I snap, sick of this act.

"Mr. Styles, may I remind you that I have left my job, moved away from my home for this opportunity? Although you might be set in life with your finances, I actually have to work for the money I earn. Unfortunately, this is the only option I have." She says in the straightest tone. I can sense the irritation in her eyes, but her voice remains calm and composed.

She's right. I've pulled her away from her life and forced her to see mine. Then I completely abandoned her. I've hurt her and I deserve the shit I'm getting. I just wish she would yell, cry, scream at me. I can't stand watching her become emotionless. 

"Fine, that's the game you want to play? Okay. I'll pay you for your labor. I'm paying for your room, I want you to move back to the suite." I huff.

She shakes her head. "No can do. I'm paying for my own room and I feel comfortable a distance away from you." 

She's paying for her own room now? What the fuck. For some reason, that hurts the most.

I can't force her to stay close. Damn, she's good, playing the 'comfort' card. 

Niall looks painfully awkward. His eyes switch from my face to Ellie's. 

"If that's all, I have a lot of work to do. Just text me your manager's number and I'll keep in touch with him." She gets up and walks away. Before she leaves, she mouths a 'thank you' to Niall.

Once she's out of sight, I smack Niall on the arm. He winces and rubs it. "What the fuck, mate?" I seethe.

"First of all, she's scary when she's upset." He shudders, reminiscing whatever events led up to him acting as the middleman. "Secondly, I'm on her side. I know we've been mates for years, but what you did was so fucked up. Especially at a function she was at. I cannot believe you." he hisses. 

"I was drunk!" I argue. It doesn't matter that I was. I shouldn't have let it progress. 

"Harry, I could drink all the beer in the world and cheating wouldn't cross my mind. I can't believe you're defending yourself." He yells and storms out. This earns a couple of stares, but everyone minds their business when I shoot them glares.

He's right. Why am I defending myself? I did a shitty thing. 

This next month is going to be painful. 


	33. Chapter 33

**Ellie's P.O.V**

I feel sick to my stomach. How did I manage to get myself in this situation? How was I so naive?

Out of all my fears, none of them were cheating.

I guess it isn't cheating because we aren't exclusive. But, it's still very wrong. He brings me to a party, abandons me, then goes and fucks another girl? Is it because I haven't given into him? Because I can't please him like the other girls?

I thought he would be the type to talk to me first. I thought communication was the foundation of our relationship.

I pull up my leggings and adjust my sports bra. My necklace dangles from my neck. I grab my key card and water bottle and head outside. 

Jogging is one of the best stress relievers. 

I exit the lobby and plug my headphones into my phone. Once the air hits my face, I feel slightly better. 

Gosh, I miss Drew. Things used to be so easy with him. Of course, this was before I found out he's my best friend's soulmate. 

I jog down the busy avenue, looking like an idiot among the slow-paced people. It's not my fault I don't know where the nearest running trail is. 

As if I'm not already mentally hurting, I collide into a stranger. 

"Oof, I'm so sorry," I huff. 

The man laughs heartily. "It's my fault. Texting and walking," he points to his phone. I take a moment to look at him.

The handsome stranger is wearing a suit. He carries a small work briefcase. He has a slight shadow on his face, but it adds to his youthfulness somehow. Although I can't see it, I know he has a pair of rock hard abs. He seems overall toned and fit. 

"I'm Zach." He reaches out his hand. I grab it and firmly shake.

"I'm Ellie!" I chirp. My sudden enthusiasm shocks me, but I play it off. 

He grins. "So Ellie, would you mind if I take you out for a cup of coffee?"

"Uh..." I'm taken aback by his sudden offer. "Why not."

"I know this cute cafe that's walking distance." He points in a direction. I nod and follow him.

We quickly arrive and I stare in awe at the cafe. It's very cute indeed, mainly filled with teenagers doing homework or hanging with friends. 

"So, do you jog often?" He asks after placing his order. I nod, focusing less on him and more on my surroundings. "Well, the street is no place to do it. I can show you the perfect trails. I'm a jogger myself."

"Oh wow, I'd love that actually."

He seems a little amused. "You're American. Any reason for coming to England?" 

"Oh. Right." I forget I'm the one with an accent here. "Well, I'm working here, but only for a month."

"Hell yeah! Where?" He genuinely seems interested.

"I'm a personal assistant. For legal reasons, I can't name my employer." I half-joke. He chuckles and dismisses the topic. "What do you do?"

"I'm a lawyer. Work at a firm nearby." He checks his watch and frowns.

"Oh, are you late? I'm sorry for keeping you."

He smiles sheepishly. "I've really got to run. Any chance I can get your number?"

"You'll see me around. Just look for the crazy woman jogging in the streets," I tease, getting up and leaving before he can stop me. 

For the first time in days, I feel happy. It's nice to make a friend, especially one who isn't friends with Harry. 

I continue my jog, ignoring the crowds around me. I lap around and find myself back at the hotel. I huff and catch my breath. 

The elevator opens and I see Harry standing in the corner. I get in anyway, too exhausted to go up the stairs. Doesn't anyone else ride this damn elevator? I swear it's always us two. 

I can feel his lustful gaze on me. I don't know whether to be flattered or annoyed. He stays in the corner, while I'm as far away as possible. I click the button for the floor that's two floors below mine. I can jog up the stairs for the rest, as much as my body is telling me not to. 

"How was your jog?" He asks softly, almost like he doesn't want me to hear.

"It was...refreshing." 

My 'floor' arrives and I hop out. I make it dramatically clear that I'm going to the stairs and not my own room so he doesn't assume. Once the doors to the staircase close, I let out a big exhale.

It's hard pretending to be harsh. I want to yell at him for being a dumbass, but I know that's what he's expecting. Then, I'll go running back to him. This, I know, will hurt him more. Maybe knock some stupid sense into his head.

Part of me isn't pretending. I get numb every time I see his dumb, ugly face. I couldn't care less about his grief. He brought this upon himself. But, I'm selfish. Every part of me wants to forgive him, just so we can be close. 

But I can't. 

I cried that night. Very hard. Poor Eleanor had to comfort me, a stranger she barely knew. After that night, I told myself I wasn't going to cry for him. He doesn't deserve my tears. 

I reach my floor and waiting at the top is the devil himself. 

"You can't avoid me forever," he sighs.

"I'm not avoiding you." 

"Ellie, please," he steps towards me, backing me into the wall. I know this feeling too well. I used to crave it, but now it makes me sick. "I made a mistake. I was drunk and horny and I don't even remember how it happened."

I scoff, "drinking is just an excuse to cheat. Besides, it's fine. We never declared we're exclusive anyway. Just continue fucking random girls." I cringe saying the last part. 

I see the hurt in his eyes and I soften a little. Without hesitation, he begins kissing my cheek, then my jaw, then my neck. I still, not being able to move. A tear flows down and he tastes it on his lips.

He looks horrified when he looks at me. "Fuck, I didn't mean too..." He frustratedly runs his hands through his hair while backing away. I quickly wipe the tear away and keep a stone straight face. 

Before he can face me again, I run through the door, hallway, and straight to my room. I let the tears fall when I'm isolated. It's not fair that he can treat me like this. Does he not realize how much it hurts?

~~~

I absentmindedly check my emails. I see one from presumably Harry's manager, Tom. In it, there's a spreadsheet of important dates and tasks/items that need to be done with it. 

This is a perfect distraction. I love organizing, so that'll keep me busy for a while.

I pull out a new planner I recently bought and begin planning. I write down dates, errands I have to run, supplies I need. The whole lot. 

Once I'm done, I notice the sun has already set. 

I look at the clock and see it's already 8 pm. I realize I need to eat or I'll be hungry all night. As if on cue, someone knocks and yells "room service." 

I open the door and say, "I didn't order any."

"Your boss paid for it," she smiles. 

"Do me a favor, just go drop it off at his room. I'm heading up there anyway. Thanks," I lie. She nods and leaves.

About ten minutes later, I get a text.

_H: You can't even eat the damn food?_

I don't respond, not wanting to deal with his attitude. 

As I'm reaching the lobby, a familiar face is seen. 

"Hey, Zayn!" I cheer. He smiles and heads over to me.

"Hey, Ellie! How are you holding up?" Sympathy is visible on his face, but I ignore it. 

I shrug. "Just trying to do my job." 

He nods and asks me where I'm heading. I explain that I'm heading to grab some food, and he asks if he can come with.

We go to Nandos, the iconic UK fast food. We go through the drive-thru and I agree that we can eat it in my room, after much argument. 

Once we're back, we sneak into the hotel, careful not to be seen. 

I take out my wrap and Zayn grabs his burger. "Don't steal my fries," I warn.

He laughs. "Fries? Don't know her."

I roll my eyes. "Okay, don't steal my chips."

He puts his hands up in surrender. "It's fine, I don't want them anyway."

"Mhh-hmm." 

We both begin laughing, him trying to steal my fries and me swatting his hand away. 

There's a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Zayn says, putting his burger down. I'm still laughing my guts out, trying not to choke on my food. 

**Harry's P.O.V**

I sacrifice all my pride and go to El's room. I want to make sure she ate something, especially after she sent back the food I bought. 

Man does my smile fade when that son a bitch opens the door.

Zayn looks at me with a smirk. I hear Ellie laughing in the background.

"What do you want?" He sneers. 

I instinctively grab his collar. "Leave her the fuck alone."

"Who is it?" Ellie's sweet voice chirps. I immediately let go of his shirt, not wanting to seem like an ass. 

Zayn opens the door wider to reveal me. Her smile visibly fades, leaving no trace of laughter.

"Just wanted to make sure you ate," I say.

She opens her mouth to speak, but Zayn interrupts. "Don't worry mate, I took care of it."

I want to wipe that dumb smirk off his face. I can't fight him, not with her here. She'd be even more upset.

I wish she was on my side. I wish she could see what an ass Zayn was. He only wants one thing.

But I did this. I pushed her away from me, and of course, he welcomed her with open arms. 

I can't convince her, but maybe one of the other boys can.

"Thanks, Zayn. Goodnight El." I say before leaving, trying to mask my malice toward him. 

Once the door is closed, I text Louis.

_Me: Zayn is hanging out with Ellie in her room...alone. Am I being paranoid?_

_Louis: I trust Ellie. I do not trust Zayn. Do what you want with that information._

_Me: I can't do anything about it._

_Louis: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

That's barely any help. All I learned is that I'm not being paranoid. Zayn is a good friend and all, but he's also a scumbag.

I don't know what to do. As I'm walking toward the elevator, I see Zayn leaving her room. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" 

Zayn stops and looks at me. "Nothing my dude. Came to see you but caught her in the lobby. Thought it would be safer to drive her instead of her walking." I hear nothing but the truth in his voice. Guilt washes over me. Either he's being genuine, or he's a hell of an actor. "Isn't your job to look after her anyway?"

I roll my eyes. "I don't own her, she's her own person."

"Exactly. She can make her own decisions, so stop hovering." He smirks, basically proving my earlier paranoia about him. 

He's going to try something on her...

I can't let this happen. 


	34. Chapter 34

**Ellie's P.O.V**

A new day, a fresh start. I wake up, use the [sadly] normal shower, and get ready for the day. 

Harry's manager sent me a company card. I'm allowed to use it for personal things, but its main use is for buying stuff that Harry would need. For example, his coffee. I even got his coffee order from his manager.

I place a mobile order and head downstairs. Today, we have a meeting with a photographer to discuss potential album themes. Although he won't be releasing an album for a long time, this stuff needs to be planned way in advance. 

Once I pick up his order, I wait in the hotel lobby, sipping on my own.

He walks out of the elevator with a serious strut. I get up and hand him his coffee as he passes. His face softens at the sight of me, but I ignore it. 

"Okay, your meeting is starting soon. The car's already ready for you." I state, leading him outside. A black car stalls in front of the door. We both get into the back and I review the details of the meeting.

He nods and listens intently. At least he's being professional right now. It's the least he can do for me. 

We arrive at a photography studio. The inside is stunning and I'm left in awe at the sight. This certain photographer likes to incorporate a green theme, using a variety of plants. His studio is covered in greenery, a huge range of flora. 

He meets us at the entrance. I let out a gasp when I see who it is.

It's the coffee shop/jogging guy. What are the odds! He told me he was a lawyer though...

His eyes light up when he sees me. "Ellie!" That confirms it's the same guy.

"Hey, Zach! I didn't know you were a photographer!" I exclaim. He moves to the side, allowing us to come in.

"Yeah... it's a side job. Believe it or not, a lot of people don't need pet custody lawyers." 

I nearly spit out my coffee. His smile leads me to believe he's joking and relief washes over me.

"I'm kidding. But it is a side job. I have a passion for photography."

Harry clears his throat and I'm snapped back into reality. I'm here for professional business, and I need to act like it.

"Hello Mr. Barrow," Harry reaches his hand out and Zach shakes it. 

"Please, call me Zach." He gives a charming smile.

They begin talking about themes, and I focus on the scenery. Different parts of the area have different decorations, assuming for variety. A bunch of light equipment is spread out.

The free walls are lined up with canvases of his work. It's beautiful. The models look stunning, and his unique vision adds to the pictures. 

I can't help but stare in awe at the photos.

"You know, I could definitely shoot you for free," Zach whispers in my ear from behind. I turn around to face him.

"Would you actually?" I ask, not being able to tell if he's serious.

He smirks, "only if you give me your number." He says that much louder, which catches Harry's attention from across the room.

I awkwardly laugh, wishing Harry hadn't heard that. "Maybe after a nice dinner," I joke, being much quieter. I can tell Harry is trying to listen in.

Zach groans at my stubbornness. I shrug and make my way back to my boss.

"What do you think Mr. Styles?" I ask innocently, playing off that incident. I don't know if he'd be jealous, but I rather not find out. The reality of it all would break me. 

He snaps out of his daze and makes a face. "I'd have to think about it. I don't know what vision I have for the album yet. Thank you and we'll keep in touch." They shake hands. 

I also shake Zach's hand, and I notice his hand lingers in mine for a longer time. Harry notices too. "Let's go, we'll be late for our next meeting."

We don't have anything else today. I know he's just saying that so we can hurry out. 

As we walk out, I turn and wave to Zach one last time. He smiles and waves back. I gesture for him to call me, teasing him for not having my number. He playfully glares at me before breaking into a huge smile. 

"Harry, we don't have any other meetings today," I remind him once we're situated in the car. 

He rubs the back of his head. "Oh, I thought we did. My bad."

I roll my eyes at his nonchalance, but don't push it. 

"How do you know him?" He asks out of the blue.

I don't want to tell him. He'll ruin that form of happiness for me. He's already taken so much from my life. 

"None of your business actually," slips out of my mouth before I can stop it.

He looks a little shocked at the change in tone. "Chill, I was just curious."

"Well, don't be." I snap. Where's this sudden irritation coming from? It's shocking the both of us. 

He turns his body towards me. For a second, I think about the poor driver that has to listen to this.

"What is your issue?" He yells.

"My issue? Maybe it's the fact that I'm forced to be working for my shitty ex-boyfriend. Oh, my bad. We were never fucking official anyway." And so the rant begins. 

"Because of you! You always want to cower in the shadows! You're the one who doesn't want to be exposed." 

"That doesn't excuse what you've done to me!" I cry. Tears form in my eyes and I look away. I've been trying so hard to keep my feelings at bay, but frustration's got the better of me.

Harry sighs. "I'm sorry. Baby, I'm so sorry." His voice cracks. I can see him wipe away tears in my peripheral vision. "Fuck, I don't know what came over me. I've never cheated in my life."

_There's a first time for everything._

I keep facing forward. He grabs my hand and I don't pull away. Maybe because I want him. I hate being stubborn, I want to give up. 

But it'll hurt me in the long run. I don't know if my heart can handle another heartbreak.

When we arrive back at the hotel, I get out of the car as fast as possible. I can't handle the tension. I don't even wait for the driver to open the door. I hear my name being called out, but I ignore it.

Instead of going to my room, I go to the bar. Better to drink my sorrows.

Why am I the one feeling guilty when it's clearly not my fault? Maybe I'm _too_ forgiving. 

Maybe I'm too easily replaceable. Maybe I am. Have you seen the girls Harry's been with? I can't compare to them. They're all tall, gorgeous, and are model status. I'm just an average girl who can't even handle a little bit of attention from the media. 

Shots after shots, I chug them all down. 

I know what I have to do. I need to become so irresistible that Harry genuinely realizes his mistake.

The alcohol is clearly clouding my judgment. 

I don't know how long I've been at the bar, but it's dark outside now. 

I look through my purse and find the keycard to Harry's room. His manager gave it to me, for professional reasons. Mainly to wake Harry up if he's late for a meeting or make sure he's okay. 

Before I go, I order a vodka bottle. The bartender is reluctant to sell it, but changes his mind when I wave the company card around. 

I take a big swig and make a face at the strong taste. I stumble into the elevator and swipe the keycard. Then, I push the button for his floor. 

**Harry's P.O.V**

I'm laying in bed, thinking about Ellie. I fucked her up so badly. She's become a completely different person. 

Seeing her cry in the car hurt like shit. At first, I was relieved because she was finally showing some emotion, but damn, I hate to see her like that. 

A very loud, insistent knock comes from the door. I know the staff would never knock so impolitely. Intrigued, I go to the peephole and check who's there. To my surprise, it's the woman of the hour. 

I open the door, a little too happy that she's decided to pay me a visit. She stumbles when she sees me. I see a bottle of alcohol in her hand. She's drunk. Disappointment courses through me.

Of course she needed liquid courage to come see me. Maybe it's worse, maybe she only came _because_ she's drunk. 

"Hey Harryyyyy," she drags out my name. She walks right past me and into the room. 

I close and lock the door. When I turn around, she smacks her lips into mine. How I've missed the taste of her. I eagerly kiss her back, not being able to resist.

I back her into a wall, still making out. She moans as my hands begin to wander. She uses her empty hand to slide under my shirt and feel my abs. I flinch at the coldness, but she doesn't notice.

She gets on her tippy toes and begins to kiss me all over my face. She gets to my ear and begins to nibble on the lobe. No one has ever done that to me, but it feels pleasureful. It's a completely new sensation. I groan, encouraging her to keep going.

She leans into my ear and whispers, "I want you to fuck me."

I feel my dick getting hard. The temptation is strong. I want nothing more than to rip her clothes off and take her right here and now.

But, I know she doesn't mean it. She's drunk, and it's her first time. I don't want her to lose it in a drunken haze. I want it to be meaningful, and I sure as hell want her to remember it. 

"How about we keep doing this," I whisper before moving to her neck. I give a little nibble, then suck on it. It's surely going to bruise.

She doesn't object. She slowly drops the bottle and both her hands reach for my hair. She twirls my curls and tugs. 

Fuck, that feels so good.

"I must make you feel so good," she whispers. "No one else can."

I moan, signaling my agreement. 

One of her hands disappears for a moment. I don't think much of it until I feel her grab my dick.

Oh shit.

I pull her back. "No, El," I warn.

"I can finish I swear," she slurs. I grab her arm to prevent anything else from happening. 

Tears begin to well up in her eyes. I let go, afraid I'm hurting her.

"I'm so ugly that I can't even get you to have sex with me," she cries. She slides her back down the wall, sitting on her butt.

What? That's what she thinks?

"Hey, no that's not true. You're the most beautiful person I know." I coo, kneeling to be at her level. My heart breaks at the sight of her. Even though she's blackout drunk, she still manages to look heart-stopping. Her lips are swollen from our makeout and her eyes are wild. 

"Then why not?"

"Hey," I wipe the tears off her cheeks. "I want your first time to be special. You deserve that." Not to mention that we're in an awful place and she'll hate me even more if I go through with it. 

She grabs the bottle and takes a huge sip. 

"Is this why you came here?" I ask, not wanting to know the answer. If she's really come up here to have sex, that means nothing. She didn't come for me, she came for pleasure. If that's true, I don't know if my heart can handle it. 

I've already hurt her so much and I deserve the pain, but this sensation is something new. I've never felt this type of hurt before. 

She shrugs. "I'm replaceable," is all she says before passing out, her head on my chest.

What in the world does that mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may or may not be typos. I like the idea of this chapter but I don't like how I've executed it so.... might change it up but not for a while. I am planning on rewriting this whole story in the future. My writing's weird at the beginning because it felt so unnatural. I haven't written in such a long time, but as the book progresses, I swear it gets bearable. Don't forget to vote and comment! I love reading the reactions to certain parts.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to kudos :)

**Ellie's P.O.V**

I wake up in a strange bed. I take a moment to look around. Someone stirs in the bed next to me. I hesitantly flip around and see a mop of fluffy curls.

"Fuck," I yell without thinking.

Harry stirs and mumbles, "good morning to you too." 

Tell me I didn't just give my virginity away.

I peep under the sheets to see me wearing a t-shirt of Harry's. Double fuck. The odds of us sleeping together are high. Why else would I be wearing his clothes? God knows what my drunk self did last night. 

I look over at Harry and he seems to be asleep again. Before he can notice, I slowly crawl out of bed and grab my clothes. I leave with his shirt on. I don't have time to change or else I risk Harry waking up and actually confronting me about whatever we did. Lucky for me, his shirt is long enough to look like a dress, so I'm not exposing myself.

I wait for the elevator. With my (unfortunate) luck, Niall steps out when it opens.

"Oh, hi Ellie! What are you doing here?" He asks before noticing my apparel. I can see a flicker of disappointment, but he quickly masks it. "Oh..."

"Hey, dude. Uh... this isn't what it looks like. Or maybe it is? I don't know honestly, I was drunk." I blabber, mentally telling myself to shut up. 

He furrows his brow, super confused. 

"Um, yeah. Anyway, I need to go back before anyone else sees me. Let me know if you find out though." I continue before stepping on to the machine. 

Let me know? I am the dumbest bitch out there. 

This is the weirdest walk of shame.

The door shuts and I let out a breath of relief. I seriously need to handle my problems better. 

~~~

_Unknown: You're in the clear. Nothing happened last night. Xx- Niall._

I let out the biggest sigh. I figured Harry wouldn't do that, but I also feel like I don't know him as well as I thought.

Thank God for Niall. I never thought he'd be the one to tell me whether I lost my virginity or not.

Some twisted life I'm living.

Another day, another busy schedule. Today we have back to back interviews with different magazines. Who even reads those anymore?

I meet Harry in the lobby. 

"About last night..." he starts.

"What about it?" I ask curtly. "Nothing happened."

"You're kidding. You call that nothing? What has gotten into you?" He stops, grabbing my arm to stop me from walking. "You basically beg me to 'fuck' you and now you're ignoring me again?" He uses air quotes on the word fuck.

This catches my attention. "Did I actually?"

"What?" He gives me a confused look.

"Harry, I was basically black-out drunk. You'd think I'd remember th... oh fuck." I trail off, realization hitting me in the face.

I was in his situation. I asked him to have sex. If it were anyone else, they'd probably agree. 

The same thing goes for him. He was drunk and did something out of character. Someone asked him to have sex, and he said yes.

He wasn't aware of what he was doing at the moment.

Am I really justifying his cheating? Yes. Am I going to forgive him? Also yes. Am I going to keep fighting for our relationship? No.

I'm so sick of this. I just want a normal relationship with no pressure. I don't want the publicity, the camera, the fame, the drama. 

The money would have been nice though.

It doesn't matter. Moral of the story, I'm moving on. I'm done.

"Are you alright?" Harry snaps me out of my thinking. 

I nod, grateful for the topic change. "Yeah, let's go or we'll be late." We briskly walk to the car. The driver swiftly opens the door for us and I slide in, him following.

"Can you please make a note for tomorrow? I want my own car, no driver," he annoyedly glances at the poor driver. "I want to show you something." 

I write down a reminder on my phone. I don't ask why. I don't question anything he does anymore.

We arrive at the first location and Harry meets his manager. They begin talking about strategy. I've never met him in person, only over the phone, so I'm a little in awe. He seems professional, but laid-back. I can tell him and Harry work well together, even if they don't always get along. 

He notices me standing on the side and pauses his conversation. "Ahh, you must be Ellie. I've heard so much about you!" I awkwardly shake his hand, not sure exactly what he's heard. "She's a pretty one, eh Harry?"

Harry looks just as uncomfortable as me. He doesn't say anything in response. 

When he gets no response, he redirects his attention back to me. "I'm Tom."

"I figured. It's great to meet you! It's a great opportunity, thank you," I chirp, plastering on an over-enthusiastic smile. He's the man that pays me, you bet I'll fake being nice to him.

They resume their conversation, clarifying what he can and cannot say. I find an intern and ask her where the green room is. She leads me through a hallway and to a backroom. Harry's name is taped onto the door. I thank her and go inside.

It's a little bigger than the ones we've been in. There's a fruit and cheese platter in the middle of the room. I pick out a red strawberry and plop it in my mouth. 

Harry and his manager walk in, still discussing stuff. I acknowledge them and sit down on the couch. I don't really have much work to do here anyway.

Some time passes and then they call Harry out. 

They allow me to watch from the side. Since the show isn't live, they can reshoot any mishaps if necessary. 

I watch Harry be charming as ever. He answers each question realistically and makes sure to crack jokes, slickly avoiding the overly personal questions. 

His manager approaches from behind me. "He's really a people-person isn't he?" He asks, proud of his client. 

I answer without taking my eyes off him. "Yeah. He really is."

"Whoever he ends up with is a lucky gal."

I tense up. Is he hinting something? What does he know?

I just nod my head, agreeing.

Once this interview is done, we start packing up. I stand outside the room, letting them have their space.

A girl around my age approaches me. I notice she has a pass around her neck that says 'INTERN'. 

"So you're his assistant?" She asks innocently. I nod and she continues. "What's it like working with him? Is it as hot as the fanfics make it out to be?"

My eyes nearly budge out of my head. "What?" I squeak, caught off guard.

"You know. Is he all macho man and flirty? Have you guys had se-"

"No," I stop her before she can continue. "He's just my boss. Just an ordinary person." When I notice her sad expression, I bitterly add, "sorry to burst your bubble, but not everything's like a novel."

She gives me a tight smile, obviously disappointed by my answer. When he walks out of the green room, she blushes before scurrying away. 

"Everything okay?" 

"Yeah, let's just go," I sigh. Tom, his manager, follows us out and tells the driver where the next interview is taking place.

~~~

The day is finally over. I can't wait to go home and dress comfy. The heels I decided to wear are finally taking effect, making my feet ache. 

Yeah, never again.

When I get to my room, I see Harry's shirt lying on my bed. I should probably give it back before he takes a wrong hint.

I grab it and head up to his room using the keycard. I knock, and when he opens the door and sees me, he looks puzzled.

"You're not drunk, are you?" He teases, making sure I'm sober.

I roll my eyes. "Haha, very funny. I brought your shirt back." I hand him the gray t-shirt.

He looks a little hurt, but takes it. "Come in, please." He steps aside. "Only if you want to," he adds after noticing my hesitation.

I shrug. Couldn't hurt. I walk past him and I can feel his grin burning a hole in the back of my head. 

He tosses the shirt into his closet and follows me in. Of course, always so messy.

I plop down on to the couch and he does the same, keeping a little distance. 

"So..." I begin, at the same time, Harry blurts out "what are we?" 

We both stop and look at each other. I nod, giving him permission to keep going.

"Are you mad at me? I can't figure it out. You're sending mixed signals."

"I'm not mad anymore," I admit. It's time to put it past us. "I was hurt for a long time, but it's okay. I'm over it." I only put myself in your shoes and realized that your actions _may_ have been justifiable. Of course, I have way too much pride to admit that. 

His smile goes up to his eyes. He grabs my face and leans in. Before his lips can touch mine, I give him the cheek. He lets go and frowns.

"What?" He asks.

"Harry, just because I've forgiven you doesn't mean I want to pursue our relationship. Quite frankly, I'm done. I cannot handle the stress of being with you. The drama that surrounds you... it's suffocating." Okay, that was a little _too_ harsh. I get up and he follows suit. "I'm sorry that I gave you the wrong impression. I shouldn't have come inside." I mentally pat myself on the back for being upfront and not backing down. 

He grabs my wrist as I go to leave. "El, don't do this. We both know this connection between us is undeniable. It's too strong." I almost want to punch him because of his denial. I know he hasn't been rejected before, but he needs to start taking a hint. 

"That may be true, but I can push it aside. I advise you to do the same. I don't want anything to ruin our _friendship_." I put emphasis on the last word. He lets go of my wrist, but I see the determination in his eyes. He isn't going to let go so easily. 

I walk out of his room, proud that I stood up for myself.

As if fate has a curse on me, the elevator doors open to reveal Niall once again. 

He smirks when he sees me. "So, we meet again."

"Hey, at least I'm dressed this time," I tease. He looks at what I'm wearing and smiles, impressed. "Besides, from now on everything is strictly business."

He nods as if he doesn't believe me. I get on the elevator and press my floor, waving bye as the doors close.

**Harry's P.O.V**

Another knock comes from my door. I jump up, thinking it's Ellie changing her mind. Of course, it's just Niall. Again.

"Mate, I swear every time you show up, Ellie abandones me." I scoff. He comes in, pushing me aside. 

"Ahh, yeah. Just met her outside."

"How did she seem?" I pry. I just need to see if she's being serious or if she's messing with me. If she's trying to psychologically torture me, it's working. 

I can't keep up with her mood swings. First, she rejects me, then comes with me to England, then gets angry, forgives me for doing a shitty thing, then rejects me again? 

"Why? What happened?"

I groan. Why can't he just answer the question without being nosy? "Nothing. She just told me something and I can't tell if she's being serious."

"Oh yeah," he says in an exaggerated accent. "She seemed pretty serious to me." 

"Shut up," I mumble. 

He takes comfort on my couch. I huff, go to the minibar, and pour each of us a glass. He thanks me and begins sipping. 

"Now Harry, what seems to be the problem?" He pats me on the knee.

"What are you, my therapist?" I scoff. He ignores my joke and is in full serious mode. Well, might as well confide in him. "Okay, doctor-patient confidentiality right?"

He eagerly nods, excited that I'm playing along.

"Well, there's this girl. She's beautiful, amazing, and much more."

"Aweee!" Niall coos.

I give him a dirty look and continue. "Anyway, I did something fucked up. I hurt her really badly. We aren't dating or even exclusive, but my actions were wrong. Especially because it put me two steps back. She is the best thing in my life. She just told me that she forgives me for my actions, but doesn't want any relationship with me whatsoever. And we've played this game before, dating others and not being serious, but I know in the end it was always me. Suddenly, it doesn't feel that way anymore. I genuinely think she wants to move on, no matter how strong our connection is." 

"Hmm," Niall hums. "I see."

I wait for him to give me good advice. 

"Well, normally I would say to move on." 

I groan, unappreciative of that answer.

"Hold on, I'm not done," he scolds. "Since I know this girl, I know she's worth it. I can see what you have with her and it's special. You never act this way with anyone else."

I nod, totally agreeing. I'm truly a different man with her. She's changed me for the better. 

"I think you start from square one. Reintroduce yourself. Act like it's your first time seeing her. Make her fall in love again. And if I'm correct, you only have a few weeks to do this." 

He's right. I need her to see why she fell for me in the first place. Sure it was the soulmate thing that brought us together, but it was me who made her stay.

Ecstatic, I grab Niall and kiss him on the head. "Mate, you're a genius!"

He chuckles. "I know. Now, what's your game plan?"

I know exactly what I have to do. 


	36. Chapter 36

Ellie is a surprisingly good assistant. She may hate my guts, but at least she separates her professional and personal life. 

She waits for me downstairs, next to the car I asked for. She looks apprehensive, biting her lip.

"Hey, I know you like sports cars but this is the one they sent," she nervously blabbers. 

Standing next to her is a black Range Rover. I can't help but have a goofy grin on my face.

"Is it that stupid? I'm sorry, I can call the company."

"No, no. This is actually my favorite car." I assure her, marveling at it. It's true. I owned one for the longest time, but I loaned it to a friend. I don't use it much anyway. She seems relieved, her posture relaxing. "Get in, we have a whole day ahead of us."

As of right now, the plan is to show her all my favorite spots. This time, I can see color and vibrancy around it. I always told her I want to find out my favorite color with her by my side. She's the reason I can see it in the first place. 

The first spot I take her is the park near my childhood home. I used to come here all the time. I've always wondered what color the equipment was. It seems silly to have a bright play structure if most kids can't even see it.

We park on the side of the street. She looks at the playground and smiles. "Why are we here?"

"I used to come here in my childhood," I answer. 

The playground's multicolored. There are reds, blues, greens all mixed into one. There are a couple of kids there with their parents. I choose not to disturb them. A creepy man staring at a bunch of kids? No thanks, I rather not be accused of being a sex offender. 

Instead, we sit in the car for a while, just watching the innocence around us.

"I was young when my parents split," I confess. I don't know where that comes from, but I want to keep going. It feels good to talk about it. "I was seven. I never knew why. He was a good man."

It sucks not knowing why your parents split. I always assumed they were soulmates, but maybe not. I never bothered asking.

"And then there was my stepdad." I smile, remembering his face. "He was the best. If I could have any other man as my dad, I'm glad it was him."

"Was?"

"Yeah, he died a couple of years ago." 

I hear her take in a sharp breath. I look over to see she's crying. 

"Why are you crying?"

She tries to wipe her tears away. "I don't know... I don't handle death well." 

I put my hand on top of hers in reassurance. She tries to control her breathing. I reach over her and open the glove compartment, pulling out a pack of tissues. She gratefully takes it and wipes the moisture away from her eyes. 

"Okay, enough sappy stuff. Let's go to the next destination." I start the car and keep my left hand on hers for the whole ride. She doesn't pull away, so I take it as a good sign.

We pull up to a small cafe. Her face lights up, probably excited for the caffeine. I let her order whatever she wants, order for myself, and throw in a heavy tip. We grab seats at a cozy table in the corner. 

"This is the first job my sister ever had. I would always bring my friends to hang here after school. They were dogs and had a major crush on her." I smile, remembering my old friends. We still keep in touch, but everyone is so busy. 

"Sister?" 

Right, I forget she doesn't know much about me. "Gemma," I smile. "She's crazy. She's four years older than me, and she can be overwhelming. She's been dying to know who my soulmate is ever since that interview."

I see Ellie tense up. I don't mean to put her in an awkward situation, but I also want to remind her that we're something and she can't just erase the bond between us. 

She throws me a tight smile and looks around. I do the same. As I expected, the cafe has an earthy tone. Plants surround the shop, hanging from the roof and walls.

The tables and chairs are wood, really adding to the atmosphere. It's beautiful and nostalgic. 

We finish our coffees, and get going. 

"Does your sister have a soulmate?" She asks in the car.

I shake my head. "No, not yet. I hope she does soon. She's such a romantic." Ever since we were young, she'd always have pretend weddings. She was also a major fan of the romance genre. 

The next destination is an old memory.

"Really? A library? Fucking nerd," she teases. I'm just glad she's starting to crack jokes. I've missed her sarcastic tone.

"Actually, no. Sorry that I'm not as deep as you think I am."

She looks confused, pointing to the building. "That's clearly a library."

"Yes, it is. But it used to be a record shop. They must have closed it down. That's sad," I sigh. I had no idea that they were shut down. "That's the first place I realized I wanted to become a musician."

She looks at me, intrigued. "Really? How come?"

"Well, I would always hang around there. Sometimes, I wouldn't have enough money to buy one, so I would bother the customers. I would always ask them why they want that album. The owner fucking hated me for that."

She giggles, amusement never leaving her face. "What would they say?"

"Well, it was mostly the same answer. 'This album has changed my life.' I wanted to do the same for people. I want to make music that helps people but also helps me."

She nods, comprehending my answer. 

I throw the car in reverse and go to the next place. I've seriously missed driving.

On the way, we pass by a field. 

"Harry," Ellie yells, slapping my arm. "Can we please stop here! Please, please, please!" 

"Okay okay," I laugh. I pull over on the side of the road. This is the most excitement I've ever seen Ellie have. 

She grabs my arm and pulls me through the tall grass. I don't understand why she's so excited about greenery until we're about a minute in. Then I see it... a sunflower field.

So this is why she's so excited. 

I don't blame her, it's beautiful. 

She lets go of my hand and runs more inward. She begins spinning around, taking in the lovely view. She laughs loudly, excited to be here. "It's stunning!" She yells as loud as possible.

At this moment, I know my favorite color. I describe it as 'Ellie prancing in a sunflower field."

What? She said it herself. Your favorite color doesn't have to be one. It can be many.

She runs back towards me and pulls me in. She grabs my hands and begins to dance with me. I mean elegant dance, not that club stuff. I spin her around and dip her. 

Time pauses at that moment. She's staring at me with her big green eyes, her brown hair waving in the wind. She feels weightless in my arms. Her eyes flutter closed.

No, I can't do this yet.

I slowly lift her back on her feet. She flashes me a small smile. She seems... disappointed? Maybe there is hope for me after all. 

We lie down between the flowers. 

"It's so beautiful," she whispers again.

"How did you even know this exists?" 

She turns her head to look at me. "I read about it in books. A flower field is always disguised with grass. That way, no predators come near it. It's kinda like a shield. Ugly on the outside, pretty on the inside. You just have to have faith and brave through the bad parts."

She speaks with such confidence. I can't help but admire her face during that explanation. She turns her face back to the sky, but my eyes are on her. 

"You're so beautiful," I say under my breath. She hears it and blushes. 

I get up and she stays in place. I pluck a sunflower stem and kneel in front of her. Her eyes are closed. I gently place the flower in her between her ear and head. Her eyes flutter open at the sudden touch. 

She doesn't say anything. Her eyes pierce into mine, and we stay like that for a minute. When she closes her eyes again, I sneak a picture on my phone. 

Then, a cruel twist of fate happens. The sprinklers.

They begin and we look at each other with panic before it hits us. Ellie squeals and I begin to laugh. I help her up and we begin to run back to the car. 

We're laughing as we finally reach dry land. She stands against the car and I come into close proximity without realizing. Our laughter slowly dies down. 

She reaches up for my hair and begins to pick out remnants of grass. As if on purpose, she slowly tugs at my curls. My knees momentarily go weak. I look at her to see she's making direct eye contact with me. A small and subtle grin plays on her face. She clears her throat and I back away.

"Shall we?" I grin, going around the car to open her door. 

I don't know what would beat this experience. 


	37. Chapter 37

I could feel things sliding back into place. Although Ellie hasn't said it, I can tell she's becoming more comfortable with me. She's letting me back in.

That all may change today.

There's only one thing on the schedule, going to my mum's house.

Of course, she wants to meet my assistant, the one who I handpicked from the States. I silently curse myself for hyping her up too much.

I love the idea of Ellie meeting my family, but I was hoping it would be after we got married. That way, it would be harder to drive her away.

I just wish she was meeting my mum as my soulmate and not some assistant.

Only two weeks remain in her assignment. After that, she can legally go back home if she wants. I don't know what that would mean for us. 

God, I hope she stays. 

I decide to check up on her, making sure she isn't losing her marbles about meeting my family.

I wish she had just kept the suite across the hall, it would make life much easier. Plus, I'd see her so much more.

Once I get to her door, I knock twice.

"Coming," she calls. I hear a loud thunk and a curse from her lips. She opens the door all frazzled. "Harry!" She smiles. 

She's not even done getting ready. She's in a tank top and grey sweatpants.

"You know we have to leave soon, right?" I ask, looking her up and down.

"Yeah, I know. I'm hurrying," she huffs. "I'll be done in like ten minutes." 

I'm not so sure about that. 

"Alright, would you mind meeting me in my room when you're ready?" 

She nods and shuts the door in a hurry. 

She seems fine. Definitely not panicking or anything.

I go up to my room and chill for a little. I have nothing but time on my hands. Knowing her, she'll take a while.

My mum calls, making sure I'm still coming. I love her, but mothers can be so naggy sometimes. 

A soft knock comes from my door. I go to open it and see Ellie awkwardly holding her dress from the back.

"Can you zip this up for me?" She asks sheepishly. I nod and pull her into the room, shutting the door with my foot. 

I grab the back of her dress, zipping it up slowly. My cold hand momentary touches her back. She flinches at my touch, but doesn't make a move. A shiver runs through her body. I subconsciously throw on a smirk, knowing she's still phased by my touch.

"What?" She asks when she sees my facial expression.

I make up an excuse quickly. "You just look so sexy in that dress."

Her face flashes a bright pink and I wonder if that was the wrong thing to say. I need to rebuild my relationship with her, and she's already stated she doesn't want me like that. Maybe I'm moving too fast.

The old Ellie would have curtsied at my compliment as a joke.

Her lips form a small smile, taking the compliment. That's better than her being upset and I'll take that any day. 

"Is it too fancy?" She asks, creasing down her dress. 

It is, but that's okay. "No," I lie, not wanting her to change. 

She nods and gestures for us to leave. I grab my keys. I'm keeping my own car for as long as she's here. It's much more fun to drive her around. 

In a weird, twisted way, I like having control of where she goes.

We drive out to my mum's house. It's in the countryside, away from the public eye. I don't want her being harassed by randoms.

When we get there, Ellie hops out before I can open her door. Unfortunately, my mum notices this.

"Harry Edward Styles!" She yells from the door. "I raised a gentleman, and a gentleman opens the doors for ladies." 

I roll my eyes so hard. Ellie's amused, giggling at the sight of my mother.

We both walk towards the door. I hug my mum and she squeezes me tight, mentioning my height and build as if she hadn't seen me months ago.

I apprehensively watch the interaction between her and Ellie. My mum pulls in for a hug and I sigh with relief. She's not the most welcoming when I bring random girls home. Ellie's important to me, and it's important that my mum sees that as well. 

"My, you're a pretty one! Far too pretty to be an assistant," my mum states, pulling her back and inspecting her. "You should be a model, not working for this rascal. Speaking of, is he treating you well? Nevermind. We'll talk over lunch. Come, come." She rambles on, pulling us inside. 

"Boo!" A voice screams, shaking me up. I look to see Gemma, my older sister, hiding behind the door.

Shit, I didn't expect, nor plan, for this.

"Gemma," I say through my teeth. "I didn't expect you here."

"What, you're not excited for me?" She fake pouts.

No. 

I would never have brought Ellie if I knew she was here. Don't get me wrong, she's amazing and I love her with all my heart. However, my mom and sister are deadly together.

"Oh my gosh, you must be his assistant! I didn't catch your name. Ella?" Gemma sneers.

I'm shocked at her sudden harshness. 

"Ellie," my soul responds, not even noticing the change in attitude. "Nice to meet you." She puts her hand out to shake, but Gemma fake smiles and turns back to me. 

What is going on with her?

My mum tries to change the subject. "The food is almost done. Come, let's all sit at the table."

We all walk to the dining room. I stay near Ellie, checking to see if she's okay. She seems unphased, not intimidated in the least. That's a good sign, right?

I make sure to sit next to Ellie before the others get a chance. Gemma sits across from me, glaring at Ellie. 

"So, how did you and Harry meet?" My mum asks, genuinely interested.

Ellie's puppy dog eyes look over at me. We had never really discussed a cover story.

"I held interviews..." I begin, being cut off by my mom.

"Honey, I want to hear Ellie's side of the story." 

I nod, defeated. 

"Well, as he said, he was holding interviews. I didn't take one though," she starts.

I bite my tongue, confused as to where she's going with this story.

She continues, "He actually attended one of my friend's parties. I was helping set up and he noticed. I guess I was impressive because he asked my friend about me. And now, here we are."

My mum looks to me, seeking confirmation. I nod, adding, "Yeah. She was amazing. She basically planned the whole party. I figured she'd make a great assistant."

"So, Ellie," my sister says in a nasty tone, "why'd you take the job?"

She has this answer prepared. "Oh, well. Honestly, I didn't want it. Mr. Styles has a way with words and convinced me. Besides, I really need the money and it's a once in a lifetime opportunity." 

Deep down, I hope that's not the only reason.

"Professional," Gemma scoffs.

Ellie throws on a fake smile. "I've heard so much about you! In fact, Harry took me to that cafe you used to work at."

My sister and mum are genuinely surprised. I never take anyone there. It's the one place I'm guaranteed peace and isolation with my thoughts. 

On cue, the cook begins bringing out the dishes and we begin eating. 

Ellie is the only one who thanks the cook. 

Gemma sees this and stares in awe. I guess we're so used to having help, we forget to appreciate them. 

As we finish the courses, we make small talk. I try my hardest to not exclude Ellie, but it seems as if Gemma is trying extra hard to.

Luckily, my mum is great at keeping conversation, especially with Ellie. 

Once dinner is finished, I excuse myself and Gemma.

"Great! Ellie can help me with dessert. Come, honey," my mum says before dragging my soul into the kitchen. 

Once she's out, I drop my smile. I grab Gemma's arm and drag her to another room.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yell when we're alone.

"What do you mean?" She asks innocently.

I scoff and roll my eyes. "Of course. You always do this. What, you enjoy hurting the people I'm close with?"

"Oh, drop the act, Harry! You know damn well that girl is a fan of yours who wants to get into your pants. I see the way she looks at you. All you have to do is have sex and then she'll ruin you."

"She wouldn't do that," I mumble.

"Oh? And why not? She's got nothing to lose. Unless you've already had sex..." She taunts me.

My blood is boiling at this point. "Stay in your fucking limits," I growl.

"Oh yeah?" She smirks. "Why don't you tell that to your personal whore."

"She's my fucking soulmate!" I yell, anger seething in me. 

Gemma's face goes blank. "W-what?"

I lower my voice before causing a scene. "Yeah, she is." I begin pacing around, a habit I've picked up during stressful times.

"Then why is she parading around like your assistant? She knows, right?"

"Of course she does," I hiss, annoyed at the obvious question. I soften and sigh, not wanting to get into it, but not wanting my anger to take over. "I'll explain later, but you need to stop being a bitch. And don't tell mum."

She nods, still trying to comprehend the new information. 

"Anyway, let's go back before mum harasses her to death." I leave the room, my fists still balled. I shouldn't have told Gemma about that, but I can't see her being so rude to Ellie.

I don't blame her, she's just trying to be a good older sister. Sometimes she really underestimates me though. 

We get back to the kitchen and I'm in awe. Both the girls are covered in icing and flour.

"It was her!" They chant in union, pointing to each other. 

At least they like each other.

Gemma is amused, staring at them from the door frame. "Mum, go get cleaned up. Harry, take her and give her some clothes." 

I nod and grab Ellie's hand, taking her upstairs to my bedroom. 

When I close the door, Ellie smirks and pulls me into an unexpected hug. At first, I lean into her, appreciating the gesture. 

Then I realize her intentions. 

"Oh, fuck you!" I groan, now covered in a mess. 

She giggles at my messy state. 

I hand her a t-shirt and guide her to the bathroom. Luckily, it's longer than the dress she was previously wearing. 

I'm not too messy so I just change. 

"Harry," her sweet voice calls from the shower.

"Yeah?" I respond. 

She pauses for a second. "Can you pass me a towel?"

Oops.

"Yeah, one second." I go to our linen closet and grab a fresh towel. I knock on the bathroom door. 

"Don't look," she yells. "Promise?"

"Okay, I promise." I sigh. She opens the door a crack and reaches out her hand. I debate messing with her, but I've already put her through so much. I just hand her the towel and watch as her hand recedes into the bathroom. 

I chill on my bed until she comes out. When she opens the door, I sit up. She looks around my room with amusement. 

"I thought it would be a bit more childish than this," she admits. 

I laugh. "Yeah, it's not my childhood home though. I bought this place for my mum a couple years ago."

She nods and looks around. 

"Hey," I pat the bed next to me, gesturing for her to sit. "Are you okay? If I had known my sister was here, I wouldn't have brought you."

She shakes her head. "Nah, don't worry about it. I mean, your sister is being a little bitchy, but I'm not taking it personally." 

"Why not?" I ask.

"Huh?"

"Why aren't you taking it personally?" 

She understands the question and thinks about it. "Oh. Well, I guess I get it? She probably thinks I'm a golddigger or something. I'm so used to it after being friends with Audrey."

Understandable. I'm sure people think she mooches off of her best friend. However, I know her and her inability to accept money. It's aggravating sometimes. 

She's too pure for the world.

My mum walks into my open room and smiles at us. "So, no dessert for us. Anyone want ice cream?" She asks.

Before I can answer, Ellie nods.


	38. Chapter 38

**Ellie's P.O.V**

The dinner isn't as messy as I thought it would be. Sure, his sister hates my guts. At least his mom and I had some fun.

She's surprisingly sweet. She kept telling me that we should hang out, just the two of us. 

I'm just happy things aren't awkward between us. She must think I'm a great assistant. 

Harry's oddly silent on the way back home. I don't bother asking what's wrong, he probably won't tell me anyway.

We arrive at the hotel and I hop out of the car. I turn back to see Harry resting his head on the steering wheel.

I climb back into the car and close the door. "What happened?"

"I'm just not in the best mood right now."

That's a semi-answer. At least he isn't acting okay when he's not.

"Do you want company?" 

He lifts up his head and gives me a sad smile. "No, thank you."

Not gonna lie, I'm shocked he doesn't. Especially with me. I know he's been dying to get me alone.

"Okay," I smile. "I'm going to be at the bar for a little. You know where to find me."

He watches me get out of his car and go into the hotel. Then, he puts his head back down.

Weird. I wish I knew what was bothering him. 

Whatever, I can take my own problems to the bar.

The bartender sees me and I can already sense the hesitation. 

"I'll limit myself," I promise. He doesn't believe me, but serves me anyway.

Amateur. At least he's making good money. 

I nurse my cup and people watch in the bar. It's a little before dinner so there aren't too many people. 

Then again, normal timelines don't exist in hotels.

"Guess who?" A raspy voice whispers in my ear. I turn to see Louis!

"Hey!" I smile.

He chuckles and takes a seat next to me. The bartender slides him a drink without asking. Interesting.

"Whatcha doing here?" I ask.

He shrugs. "Came to see the lad but he wasn't in his room."

"Ahh," I sigh. "He's not doing too hot today. He said he wants to be left alone."

"Even from you?" He fakes surprise.

I roll my eyes and laugh. "I know right? Can't believe his world doesn't revolve around me!"

We both chuckle for a minute. In all honestly, I'm very surprised he doesn't want me to comfort him; offended even. I know things are still weird between us, but that's from my side. I'd still expect him to want me around, especially with the way he's been acting recently. 

"So, how's the gal?" I ask about Eleanor, distracting myself from Harry.

"She's good! I miss her so much and can't wait to see her again," he grins. "She wants to apologize for that night. She feels awful about what happened."

I cringe, remembering it. I was such a mess. Poor Eleanor had to witness me have several breakdowns. "For what? She was an angel. You made a good choice."

Louis beams at the compliments of his girlfriend. 

We chat mindlessly, sipping our drinks. I really do limit myself to one drink. The bartender lingers around, ready to refill me at any second. 

I feel a presence behind me. When I turn around, Harry is looming over me. He looks absolutely horrible. His eyes are bloodshot and his hair is super messy. "Can we please go somewhere? Anywhere." 

"Yeah, sure mate. Let me take care of my tab," Louis teases, knowing he's talking to me. 

I lightly slap him on the arm and nod. "Louis, take care of this, will you?"

His smile drops and he groans. "Always left with the bill and not the girl." I laugh for a second, but turn serious when I look at Harry and the state he's in.

He grabs my hand and pulls me to his car. He gets in and I follow. We begin to just drive, without a destination. I'm glad I rented him this car, especially because he loves it so much. 

I know he needs a good distraction. "Uh, so my sister absolutely freaked at the video you sent."

His face is focused on the road, but his lips twitch upward.

I notice his hand on my leg. I don't dare move it. 

"So, turns out Audrey and Drew are soulmates. How insane is that?" I continue, hoping he'll loosen up.

He perks up and looks over at me. "Really?"

"Yeah, it's a long story. Basically, he doesn't like her because he thinks she's snotty." 

He nods, waiting for me to continue. 

"I promised I'd set them up somehow, but it's a little hard with the distance. So, you don't have to worry about Drew. I'm definitely not the girl for him." I grin, thinking how perfect he and my best friend would be. "I guess the pact we made won't happen."

He furrows his brows. "What pact?"

"Well, when we started dating, we made a pact. If we don't find our soulmates by thirty, we'd get married," I remind him, then sigh. "I should've known it wouldn't work. Just look at my parents."

He briefly glances over at me and then looks back at the road.

He pulls up to an isolated cliff. It overlooks a city. The lights from the buildings don't hide from the bright stars. It's absolutely beautiful.

"I don't know if I can handle this today," he looks at me in the eyes, "but is there really no chance that we're going to be together?"

My heart hurts. I can already feel myself falling for him again. He's been so damn cute and I can't help it. Not to mention, he's becoming vulnerable again. He's letting me in, showing me a new side. He's been there for me through so much, and he's finally letting me be there for him. 

I know I said we won't have a relationship, but by now you should know I'm inconsistent and a liar. 

"There's a chance, Harry," I smile softly. "There's always a chance. I don't think I'd be able to survive without you." Hey, if he's going to be vulnerable, so am I. "You really lost me for a minute. I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust you again, but I want to. I need time, I need proof, I need for you to be reliable."

The way the moonlight glistens on his face makes him look innocent, like a child. 

"Baby, I know I hurt you so badly. I promise, I'm punishing myself more than you know. I don't think I can live without you. You make me so happy and I find myself wanting to be by you, even when I don't want company. Just you leaving the car earlier today shattered me. I should have told you to stay. Dare I say it, Ellie Marsh, I'm falling in love with you."

I don't know if it's the alcohol in my system or the way the light highlights his face, but I go in for a kiss. I can tell he's shocked, but quickly goes with it. He grabs my face with his hands leaning in closer.

"Wait," I whisper. I begin to crawl over the middle console. He takes the hint and pushes his seat all the way back. I settle on his lap and we kiss again.

"Harry," I moan between breaths. 

My hands go up to his curls and I begin tugging. 

I pull away for a minute. "This doesn't mean everything's magically alright."

He eagerly nods and pulls me back in. 

This is not how I thought the night would end. 

We have issues, a lot of them, but for now, I'll enjoy the blissful kisses I'm receiving. 


	39. Chapter 39

The next couple of days are awkward. I don't know what I want, and he's well aware of that.

He's giving me space. I appreciate it, but it makes my decision much harder. 

Deep down, I've always known what I wanted. I just can't bear to say it or act upon it. 

I just want to have a happy time in England, is that too much to ask? 

_Me: Let's do something today._

I wait for a response.

_H: Sorry Love, I actually have lunch with the boys. Another day Xx_

Oh? 

I put my phone down and sigh. Am I supposed to explore by myself? Stay in my room? Drink?

My phone dings and I get a text from an unknown number, a new trend in my life.

_Unknown: Hi honey, it's Anne! Harry's mum. Let's do something today!_

How in the world did she get my number? 

I text her back, asking what she has in mind. She texts me an address and tells me to meet her there at 1.

I google the place to see it's a mall. Interesting...

I get ready and call an Uber to take me. Ever since Harry's rented the car, he's given his driver time off. A little inconsiderate for me, but I'll survive. 

When I arrive, I nervously wait for his mom. Even though she doesn't know the deal between us, I still feel like I'm meeting my boyfriend's parents, except it's worse. There's much more pressure. 

She waits for me right by the entrance and engulfs me in a hug when she sees me. 

"Hello lovely! Come, let's do some shopping." She leads me into the mall. I'm amazed at all the stores. It's much more upbeat than the one I work at. Not to mention, very expensive. There are mainly expensive stores like Armani, Gucci, and Burberry. I've never been in one, let alone buy anything. 

"Any special occasion?" I ask as she drags me through the mall.

She pulls me into a Prada store and I immediately feel out of place. It seems like all eyes are on me, even though everyone's too busy shopping for themselves.

"Ah, I'm hosting a party!" She explains while looking through the clothes.

I nod and begin looking with her. "So what style are you looking for?"

She stops her searching and pulls out a long gown. "Perfect. Try this on!" She shoves the dress in my direction.

I grab the dress before it falls. "Wait, what?"

"It's for you, honey. I already have my own clothes." She says, distracted by more clothes.

"Oh... Mrs. Styles..."

"Anne" she interrupts me.

"Anne. I can't afford this." I admit. Even if I could spend thousands of dollars on an evening gown, it's not reasonable.

She doesn't even bat an eye. "Just try it on!" She basically shoves me towards the fitting room. I stumble in, knowing she's stubborn and won't let me argue. Like mother like son. 

I reluctantly try it on, knowing I'll love it. When I step out, she's waiting for me with three other dresses. 

"Oh wow," is all she says. "Try these on as well." She hands me the pile of gowns and I quickly grab them before they fall to the ground. 

"Anne," I start. She waves me away and shuts the fitting room door. 

I try each gown on. One is a royal blue, one is red, and one is dark green. When I come out in the emerald one, her jaw drops. 

I have to admit, I love it. It's a velvet material and has one sleeve. It hugs me in all the right places and pools at my feet. I feel beautiful in it. 

"This is the one, you have to get this one!" She cheers, eyeing me up and down. 

"Anne, this is all fun and games, but I really can't afford this. I can't even look at the price." I sigh, disappointed. I shouldn't have even tried it on. I knew I'd get attached, and only hurt when I don't buy it, even if it's not the most reasonable choice. 

"Hush. You've done so much for Harry. Let me just buy this for you. My treat." She smiles kindly.

My eyes go wide. "Oh, definitely not. It's so expensive!" I hate the idea of handouts, especially from people I don't know. I love Anne, I truly do, but I've known her for days. She doesn't owe it to me to buy a dress, and there's no way I can accept it. The guilt would eat me alive. 

"And I have money! Please don't worry about it. There's a reason my son works so hard, so I can live comfortably. Now please, change out of it. I'll be outside."

Before I can argue, she's gone. When I change back into my jeans, I see Anne standing by the door, Prada bag in hand. She waves me over and hands me the bag. 

"The receipt isn't in there so don't even think about returning it," she warns. Darn, that was exactly my plan. 

She then drags me to a Tiffany's. Of course, she's looking for a jewelry set that'll match my dress. I can't possibly argue with her. She's incredibly stubborn, just like her son. 

"I really don't need this. I have perfectly fine jewelry." I argue. 

She closes her ears and continues to look. "Forever 21 necklaces aren't fine darling. Please."

I sigh, not wanting to argue more. It's exhausting, especially because Anne knows she'll win. She grabs my hand for ring measurements and I do as she says. If anything, I can just give it back to Harry before I leave.

"What's this party about anyway?" I ask, distracting myself.

She asks the attendant to pull out an earring/ring set. "It's a charity benefit for the fires in Australia." 

My heart warms. She's so generous. 

Fine, I'll let her do whatever she wants for me. It's for a good cause and I don't want to make her mad. 

She finally decides on a set and purchases them before I can even see. I hope it's not ugly. Knowing Anne, it probably won't be. 

_H: Where are you??_

He doesn't know? I thought Anne would have told him.

_Me: Out shopping. Will be back later._

I follow her out of the store and carry the second bag. I have never done so much damage in one day. 

We roam around a couple more stores. Of course, I need heels to go with this outfit, even though I already have some.

We stop at a Starbucks in the mall for some coffee. I manage to pay for her for once. We sit at a small table and relax. 

"So, how is Harry treating you?" She asks. 

I shrug. "Not as well as you are." I gesture to the bags. She chuckles. "He's a good boss. Always makes sure I'm comfortable." 

"Just a boss?" She asks innocently. 

"Yep," I lie. 

"Weird..." she trails. "Anyway, I want to apologize for the way my daughter treated you that night. I don't know what's gotten into her. She's always cautious around other people. She thinks they're out for the worst."

I nod, completely understanding. "Of course. It's no problem. She's just trying to protect her brother. I have a younger sister back home and I would do anything for her."

Her eyes light up. "You do? That must be so fun!"

"Yeah actually. She's a pain, but I love her. Besides, she's a big Harry fan so this is just as exciting to her."

"She must be really trustworthy to not expose you." She smiles.

"Excuse me?" I ask, very confused,

She places her hand on top of mine. "Well, I haven't seen any unreleased videos of Harry and nothing about some random girl bragging, so I'm assuming she hasn't told anyone."

Relief washes over my face. For a moment, I think she knows about us. "Yeah, it's hard for her but a promise is a promise."

We get ready to leave the coffee shop and go back home. "You're a sweet girl, Ellie, so is my boy. I hope you guys see what you have is unreplaceable." 

I nod. "Yeah, he's a good guy. Glad to be working for him." I smile, but sadness lingers behind it. 

I get dropped off by Anne, insisting her car is safer than a random Uber. I don't object, grateful for the ride. I thank her for a wonderful day and clothes.

I feel so awkward going up to my room with these bags. As I wait for the elevator, I feel a presence behind me. I glance over to see Harry. 

He smiles until he notices the bags. "Who bought you those?" He's half-joking. He knows I would never buy this.

I decide to tease him back. "My rich secret boyfriend."

"Haha," he sarcastically laughs. "Seriously, who?"

"I guess you'll never know," I smirk as I step into the elevator. He's in such deep thought that he doesn't notice the door closing, separating us. 

I giggle as I go up. It's fun to mess with him.

When I reach my floor, I quickly throw the bags in my room before anyone can see them. I wouldn't want to get robbed.

I hear a knock and see Harry standing outside. 

"Hey, I'm sorry I couldn't hang out today."

I shrug. "It's fine, I kept myself busy."

"I can see that," he grins, gesturing to the bags I tossed in my room. Then, he nervously puts his hands in his pockets. "Uh, I wanted to tell you about this charity ball my mum is hosting tomorrow. It's a masquerade ball." 

This is news to me. I didn't know I'd need a mask. Why didn't his mom tell me about it?

"Oh, cool. Is this an invite?" I ask nonchalantly.

He nervously rubs the back of his head. "It's up to you. Um, there's going to be a lot of snobby people. I don't even know if you have anything to wear. Uh, feel free to use the company card if you want to buy something."

"Oh yeah," I say cooly. "I actually think I have plans tomorrow, but I'll try. Thanks for the invite," I call out before shutting the door.

I don't want him to know I'm going. It's a masquerade, which makes it more interesting. Let's see how true this soulmate bond really is. 

My phone beeps and I see a text from Anne.

_Anne (Styles): Me and Gemma are getting professionally ready tomorrow before the party. Please join us._

I dread seeing Gemma, but agree, not that I have much of a choice. At least I'll look hot. 


	40. Chapter 40

I apprehensively wait outside the Style's residence. Anne opens the door and pulls me in for a hug. She gestures to her maids to take the unopened bags from my hand. They take it upstairs so it'll be ready after makeup.

Gemma steps out behind her mom and gives me a small smile. I toss one back. I'm not sure how she's feeling about me. She doesn't seem as snarky as before, but I've been here for a total of two minutes. 

The older of the two introduces me to all the staff she hired for today. When they ask what I want to do with my look, I'm speechless. How the heck do I know?

Gemma puts her hand on my shoulder and whispers, "I got this." Does she though? 

Part of me is worried she'll make me look like a clown, but I doubt Anne would let her get away with that. I'm still confused at this sudden switch. Why is she being civil to me now? 

She guides the stylists on what to do for hair and makeup while I nervously sit in the chair. Some others get started on the girls. The stylist reassures me that I'll look amazing and all I can do is trust her word. 

"Anne, why didn't you tell me this was a masquerade party?" I ask, trying to stay very still.

"Because I knew you would reject the mask I have for you if you did," she yells back.

Oh gosh, how much is this mask?

I don't even ask, worried about the price. If she thinks I'd reject it, it must be way too expensive. 

Harry doesn't text me the whole day, presumably too busy getting himself ready. I try to act unbothered. 

"Hey, can you guys not tell Harry that I'm coming?" I ask while the stylist begins working on my hair. 

Both of the girls whip their heads towards me, giving questioning looks.

"It'll just make things weird. I don't want him to act differently because... he's my boss," I explain. Not exactly the truth, but whatever.

They both nod and Gemma says, "I gotcha." My ability to lie is getting much better. 

Once my hair and makeup are done, I'm sent upstairs to put on my gown. I'm led to a random bedroom with a maid, who helps with dressing. The room seems like a guest room. It's very generic and has no personal touches. 

During this time, I don't look at myself at all. It's too late to change my appearance now, so I'm hoping for the best. 

When I'm dressed and jeweled up, I stare out the window. I don't want to look at myself, scared of what I've become. Part of me still has a fear that Gemma sabotaged me. 

If you had told me I would be attending a freaking masquerade ball at a mansion last year, I'd slap you silly. I hate the person I'm becoming. The dress hugging my body costs more than a limb. I'm starting to become so... materialistic. 

I've even taken off my dad's necklace, knowing Harry would recognize it. He gets no hints tonight. We're going to see if this bond is truly strong enough. 

The door creeks open and my attention is directed towards Gemma. She's carrying a mask with her, presumably for me. 

She looks stunning. She's wearing a white dress that reaches the floor. Her hair is in an updo, braids wrapping around her head. 

She gently lays the mask on the bed.

"You look great," she says, giving me a once over. It's not a judgy one like the mean girls in high school do. 

"Thanks," I mumble, not knowing if she's being genuine. 

"You nervous?" She asks, standing directly behind me. I nod, unable to even speak. "Here, have some."

I turn around to see her holding a joint. I thankfully take it from her and take a small hit. The back of my throat burns on contact and I cough. When the burn passes, I take another hit. 

"Don't mess up your lipstick. Also, remember to load up on perfume," she reminds me. I notice the dresser has all different types of toiletries, sprays included. 

I hand the joint back to her, already feeling better. She goes out to the balcony and tosses it. 

"Why are you being nice to me now?" 

She looks back over to me. "I misread you and I'm sorry." 

I nod again and exhale. I'm not sure if she's being real or genuine, but I don't test it. I'll find out later. 

"Let me help you with your mask." She offers, grabbing it from the bed. It's a beautiful gold, with green embellishments. "I heard you and my mom had a fun time yesterday. Thank you for that," she says, tying the not.

"She's the one that I have to thank. She's amazing." I sigh. Part of me wishes I had a more present mom. I know she's doing what's best for us, but it still sucks.

"I'm heading downstairs. Come down whenever you want. Also, you look stunning babe." She smiles and leaves the room.

My heart swells at the niceness. It makes me miss Audrey more. We'd have so much fun together. 

I wait for time to pass before I head downstairs. It seems like mostly the females are wearing masks and the men aren't. This makes life much easier for me. 

When I'm going down the staircase, I catch my reflection in one of the mirrors lining the hallway.

Gemma was right, I do look stunning. My hair is effortlessly curled and my makeup looks amazing, thanks to the stylist. Even the mask matches my dress. It only covers my eyes and cheeks, keeping my lips visible. 

As I'm walking down, I see Harry and the members of his ex-band together. There are two girls there, presumably Eleanor and Liam's girlfriend. 

Once I'm completely down the stairs, Niall gestures to me while talking to the boys. My heart starts racing. What if they know it's me? Did someone tell them? Will Harry be mad? 

I act like I don't see them and keep walking. I focus on the appetizer section, heading straight there. My sight's set on a plate of finger sandwiches. I stuff one in my mouth, trying not to mess up my lipstick. 

Someone taps on my shoulder. I turn around to see Niall. "Excuse me miss, may I have this dance?" His hand reaches out and he slightly bows. 

Oh, so he must not recognize me. That's good, right? 

Unless he's pretending he doesn't. Only one way to find out. 

I nod, not speaking. My voice would give me away. As he leads me to the dance floor, I look over at Harry. I see him with his mask on now, but he's still recognizable. He's with his sister, looking bored. Gemma seems to be irritated by his company. 

We begin to dance. We elegantly sway to the music. I'm not skilled in ballroom dancing, but Niall's not the best either. He has two left feet. We don't do any complicated moves, keeping it sweet and simple. 

"You're very beautiful." He smiles sadly. "I'm a little surprised, I thought I had just met my soulmate. When you walked down those stairs, I couldn't stop staring at you. There's just something about you..." 

My heart swells at his words. That's one of the nicest compliments I've ever received. I smile back, giving sympathetic eyes. 

"Not much of a talker, eh?" He teases. "I have to say, you probably caught the eye of every man here tonight." 

I doubt it, but my cheeks still heat up. 

A dance formation begins with some premeditated routine, the men swapping dance partners. That's my cue to leave. I can barely dance as is, I'd be a mess trying to learn the new steps. I slowly slip out of Niall's sight. Once I'm hidden, I peep over to see his confused face. He begins dancing with another woman, his eyes searching the crowd. 

I decide to hydrate... with wine. I grab a glass from the table and chug it down. Some people give me dirty looks, but I couldn't care less. They don't know who I am and will never see me again. 

Anne sees me and gives me a wink before resuming her conversation with someone. She then makes her way towards me. "Ellie! How are you enjoying the party? I must say, you look stunning. I'm so glad you went with that dress."

"Thank you Mrs. Styles- Anne," I correct myself before she can scold me. "You look so beautiful! The party is honestly amazing. The effort put into it... wow."

"You flatter me, dear," she puts a hand on my shoulder. "If you'll excuse me, I need to socialize." Her face fills with playful dread before returning to her usual cheery smile. I laugh and let her go, knowing I can't hog the host all night.

The wine's calling out to me. I reach for another glass but I'm interrupted. 

"Excuse me," I hear. 

"Fuck," I whisper under my breath. Why am I getting so much unwanted attention here? Is it that hard to blend in with the crowd?

I turn to see Louis this time. What the fuck? Why is his whole friend group pining after me? More importantly, why isn't _he_ approaching me? I'm convinced they're playing some sick game with me. "Can I have a dance?"

I nod and let him lead me to the dance floor. The choreography has faded and everyone is with individual partners once again. I'm relieved, mostly because I don't know the routine. Plus, the idea of dancing with strangers gives me knots of anxiety in my belly. I already don't fit in, I don't need to step on some rich guys toes to prove that. 

"Won't your girlfriend get mad?" I gesture towards Eleanor. She's talking with a group of girls, Gemma included. The only reason I even recognize the masked girls is because their dresses are so beautiful they're engrained in my brain. 

She glances over at us and smiles before returning to her conversation. Does she not care that her boyfriend's dancing with a random girl?

"Ellie, I know it's you," he grins, his blue eyes lighting up. 

Fuck, cover blown.

"How?" I bite my lip nervously. If he can tell, does that mean Harry can as well? Maybe this is all just a plot to get under my skin. 

"Oh please. You're telling me that all five of us noticing you, out of everyone, was just a coincidence?" He smirks. "I don't think there's any other girl that would happen to." 

My heart races again. "Does Harry know?" Do I even want to know the answer? 

"No," he scoffs, "he's all broken up that you're not here. I think I'm the only one that knows." He spins and dips me, then we resume swaying. "You should put all of us out of our misery and tell him. He's being a downer."

Hm, at least he's a little affected. "Poor Niall, he's really trying," I laugh, changing the topic. 

Louis grins, knowing his poor naive friend doesn't realize who I am. I look around and see Zayn dancing with a random girl, definitely earning jealous glares from other females. Liam is with his own girlfriend, socializing with the crowd. Niall and Harry are both out of sight. It's much harder to keep tabs on everyone when they're separated. 

Then, Gemma approaches me with Harry.

What is she doing? Did she tell him? 

"Louis, if you don't mind." She smiles knowingly.

"Yeah Louis, I'm sure your _girlfriend_ would like to dance with you," Harry bitterly mutters under his breath.

Louis throws me a smirk and backs off, going to his girlfriend. I have a moment of panic then fake a smile, although my heart is anything but calm. 

"Harry, this is a good friend of mine. Would you mind keeping her company tonight?" Gemma smirks, winking at me. She even pulls me into a hug for added dramatics. 

_What's she doing?_

"Gemma, what are you doing? You already know..." he starts before she smacks his arm. "Okay, fine." His sister satisfactorily smirks and ruffles his hair before leaving us alone. 

I need some more wine. 

He shakes his head to fix his hair. "Ah, the girl from the staircase. How surprising we meet," he smiles with full dimples. "I see you've danced with half my friends." He grabs my waist and I hold his shoulders. He has a playful smirk on his face. "You know, it's not right to lead a poor fellow on. The blond lad has had heart eyes for you since you came out."

I throw on a smirk of my own. "Then let him have me," I say, not worrying about my voice giving me up. We can't dance in complete silence, I was bound to speak at some point. 

Even with the mask on, I see his eyes darken. 

We dance to the music, our bodies in complete sync. It's simple, just swaying, but it's the most magical dance I've ever done. Then I realize it's our first dance together. A small smile plays at my lips, savoring every moment in his arms. 

Harry begins to close his eyes. I wait until he's fully immersed in the dance, then I slip into the crowd, leaving him dazed and confused. As much as I want to dance forever, I'm addicted to the adrenaline, the wonder of whether he knows it's me or not. I just need to see if I'm as eye-catching as Niall claims I am. 

I pass a waiter and grab a glass from his tray. I take it like a shot and put the cup back. He laughs in amusement. "Out of all my years as a server, I have never seen someone do that. You must be having a tough night."

"If only you knew," I grin. He smiles sympathetically before making his rounds around the crowd. 

I make my way to my next victim, Zayn. He'll be a piece of cake to dance with. It's funny how he's always trying to get with girls, yet he doesn't have an ounce of desperation on him. 

This time, I tap him on the shoulder. He's chatting with some guys and not dancing, so I'm not interrupting any intimate moment he may be having. He turns around and smirks at me. "Well, hello there." His seductive voice would have anyone else on their knees. Not me though. I have my eyes on a certain curly-headed brunette. 

Zayn doesn't act like how Niall and Louis described. He doesn't even hint that I've caught his attention, but I know better. I saw his face and I'm well aware he was gawking with the rest of them. 

He pulls my body close to his and begins to dance. It's different with him. He's obviously trying to seduce every girl he dances with. There's barely any space between us and it makes me a little uncomfortable. Not to mention, a chick is giving me a harsh stare from across the dancefloor. 

I bear with him long enough to ensure Harry's seen me. When I feel his glare on me, I decide to kiss Zayn on the cheek. He smirks as I pull away, but I can feel his frown when I ditch him without warning. He doesn't bother to run after me, having a long list of girls waiting to dance with him. 

I don't even bother with Liam. I don't want to cause problems with him and his girlfriend. She doesn't know me and that would make things super awkward. 

Louis bumps into me. "Dance with me?" I ask urgently. He nods, looking around. I try to drag him to the floor before he changes his mind.

He notices Harry watching my every move. "Oh hell no, I don't want him to kill me."

"Please. You know he wouldn't," I beg. He reluctantly agrees, grabbing my shoulders. 

We begin dancing but with enough space for Jesus in between us. I can't disrespect his relationship with Eleanor like that. 

"What game are you playing, Marsh?" Louis whispers in my ear. 

I shrug, enjoying the chase. The adrenaline is pumping through my veins and I love the sensation. Is that messed up? A little.

"If he kills me, you're responsible for my death," he reminds me, eyeing him again. 

I laugh, resting my head on his shoulder for a second. "You're ridiculous. You'll be dead, so who's going to testify against me?"

We stop, him contemplating an answer. "You're right... I'll tell everyone that it was you."

"You think they'd turn against me?" I playfully gasp.

Louis shakes his head at me, sporting a huge grin. We resume our dance and make small talk. I ask where Eleanor is. He tells me that she's hanging with some friends here. Well, he says the word "friends" lightly. Apparently, people like to hog her because of her relationship with Louis.

Eventually, I let him go. He needs to dance with his girl and I keep hogging him. Besides, she needs a distraction from all the gold diggers. I'm sad that we haven't hung out tonight, but it might blow my cover. I don't think she'd want to anyway. She witnessed me at the lowest of my lows. I can't even imagine how many tissues she handed me. Poor girl, no one should ever experience that, especially with a stranger. 

He wishes me luck with a kiss on the cheek and leaves me alone.

I spin around to leave the floor but bump into a tall figure. 

Harry.

"Well, you're a slippery one aren't you?" He chuckles, grabbing me to dance again. His mask is still on. It covers almost his entire face. 

"What can I say? They're all over me," I playfully sigh. Truth be told, I'm getting tired of being on my feet. 

We dance like before, perfectly synchronized. I try not to show my exhaustion. This time, I wrap my arms around his neck. As much as I hate to admit it, I feel more at peace in his arms than I have my whole time here. 

Eventually, he closes his eyes and places his forehead against mine. We stop moving and stay still. Everyone around us fades like it's just us two in the room. His grip is tight like he's afraid that I might slip away again. As fun as the chase is, I'm tired. I rather stay in his arms forever. 

He opens his eyes to reveal his darkened pupils. I lift his mask up to show his entire face. Our lips graze momentarily, then lock in a kiss. Sparks fly as if it were our first time kissing.

**Harry's P.O.V**

When she walked down the stairs, I felt weirdly attracted to her. So did the boys standing next to me. She's an enigma from the first glance. The entire ballroom snaps their heads to the oblivious girl, who's keeping her eyes focused on the floor. 

I can sense the insecurity from here.

Poor Niall, he really wants to dance with her, nervously rambling about whether he should. I push him into the crowd, forcing him to try. "Worst case, you'll never see her again," I encourage. He doesn't appreciate my comment, trudging into the crowd like I've sent him to his deathbed. When he finally approaches mystery girl, his excitement is visible and all dread has vanished.

I hang around the others until they all begin to dance. I start to feel left out. I only want to dance with the one person who isn't here. 

_Gosh Ellie, why couldn't you come?_

I sulk and hang with my sister for a while. This way, the girls will stay away from me. Something about Gemma's a repelling force to girls. I put on my mask to hide my frown. 

Niall's successfully dancing with the girl. I grin for a second, proud of him for making an effort. I sigh again, complaining to Gemma about the fact that I'm alone. She eventually tires of me. In fact, she tries to get rid of me. 

When she sends me to babysit her friend, I'm annoyed. When I said I'm alone, I didn't mean I wanted someone to dance with. 

Surprisingly, it's the girl in the green dress. I've seen her dance with Niall and Louis already, I guess it's my turn. She's already scored with 3/5 members of One Direction and she probably doesn't even know it. I can already tell she's unique compared to the other girls here. 

"Take care of her," Gemma says as she pats my shoulder. She's a grown-ass woman, she can take care of herself. 

I look into the mysterious girl's eyes. Is that... No, it can't be. She isn't here. Unless...

Only one way to find out. 

I use all my charm and energy on this single girl. She's different, very arrogant and not interested in the people around her.

Yet she makes my stomach do flips.

Sounds like a certain girl I know.

When I touch her, everything's confirmed. It has to be Ellie. 

But she said she isn't coming. How could she even make it? Where'd she find the time to buy the dress? All these questions swirl in my mind, but I force them away. It's not the time to overthink. 

I close my eyes, feeling content as we sway to the music. 

Then, I feel her slip out of my grip, just as she did with Niall. I frantically look around for her, but it's like she's vanished into thin air! 

I sigh, letting her play her games. She just needs to get it out of her system. When I walk towards the bar, Gemma stops me. "Where is she?" 

I shrug. "She ran off."

"And you're just going to let that happen?" She gasps. "That's not the Harry I know." I assume Gemma's aware that I know her so-called friend is actually Ellie.

Since when are they so close?

"She can live her own life," I sigh, partially in defeat. 

She grabs me by the shoulders and shakes me lightly. "Harry, this is how they get away. What's wrong with you? Don't you care for her?"

"I do, but-"

"No buts! Go get her before someone else does."

She's right. I begin to search through the crowds for her. When I see her dancing, basically grinding, with Zayn, jealously seeps through me. I send glares directed to him. I know Ellie, and she's playing one of her games. 

And she's sure as hell winning.

Zayn, though, is definitely scum. He probably doesn't even know it's her. How could he? 

I stay there, watching them. She plants a lingering kiss on his cheek before disappearing once again. 

I maneuver around, following her every move. I'm not letting her out of my sight again. 

She's with Louis now. They're a lot more modest, like a couple of friends sharing a dance, nothing more. I begin to wonder if he knows who she is. I don't think he'd dance with any other girls, especially not with Eleanor watching. He has to know. Maybe she managed to come with his help.

My glare softens as relief washes over me. At least I can trust one of my mates. 

She finally stops dancing with him, urging him toward Eleanor. I skillfully place myself behind her, making her bump into me as she finds her next victim- I mean dance partner.

A shy smile plays on her lips. "Well, you're a slippery one aren't you?" I grin, pulling her in to dance again. 

"What can I say? They're all over me," she teases. 

You're damn right they are.

We dance for a while. Her hands are dangerously near my curls, and all I want is for her to tug on them. I want to just bend down and force my hair onto her hands. I don't though. That would be weird and creepy. Besides, I don't think she knows I've figured her out. 

Time stops moving and so do we. I shut my eyes, praying that she wants this just as badly. If not, well, I'm a fool. 

I open my eyes to find her staring right into them. She lifts up my mask and brings her lips to mine. They linger for a moment, and I go straight for it, not being able to wait anymore.

Electricity jolts through my entire body. 

"Ellie," I whisper. 

"How did you know?" Her doe-like eyes are staring up at me. 

"How would I not?" I put my forehead against hers. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Gemma cheering and throwing up a thumbs up. "Why did you lie to me?"

"You've been avoiding me. This is the only way to grab your attention. It worked, didn't it?" She has a small smirk. It sure did. 

Louis rushes up to us. "Hey, Ellie. Come with me!" He pulls her out of my grasp. We're both taken aback by his urgency.

Irritation gets me. "What the fuck," I hiss.

"Media," Louis yells as he drags her away. She flashes me a helpless look before following him. 

I look around the room to see some paps here. They're obviously here for my mom's charity event, but if they catch me with a girl they'll cover that instead and it's not fair to any of us.

Although Louis did the right thing, I'm still annoyed. Annoyed that this is how things always work out.

I put my mask back on, covering my scowl. 

"Excuse me, sir. Someone told me to pass you a message." An old waiter approaches me. "The girl in the green dress said 'meet me in your room for the afterparty'. " The poor man turns red. I can't help but laugh and thank him. 

Oh, Ellie, you're crazy.

My mum gets up on stage with Gemma by her side. I watch from the distance as she makes her speech. I look to the left to see Ellie standing by Louis and Eleanor. We make eye contact and she tosses me a smile.

"I want to thank everyone who was able to attend tonight. We managed to raise 50,000 pounds which is just over 65,000 dollars!" My mum beams. The crowd goes wild. Even Ellie is cheering. I can see she's very proud of this achievement. My mum continues by explaining the cause, but I can only focus on my soul. Her smiling face lights up the entire room.

I cannot wait for the afterparty. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one of my personal favs! Also, I know a lot of you guys are gonna be irritated by Ellie's personality. Here's the thing, she LOVES a good chase. Like most of us, she likes to feel wanted, so she'll subconsciously do things that'll distance her from him, and she feels good when he actually puts in the effort. I guess this chapter is a visual representation of her brain lolol. Just thought I should stand up for her. Comment and kudos!


	41. Chapter 41

**Ellie's P.O.V**

I'm antsy as I'm being driven home. Gemma was generous and allowed me to borrow her driver to drop me off. She claimed she'd probably spend the night at her mother's anyway. She also winked as she dropped me outside, but I ignored it. 

Definitely a major switch from her previous behavior. 

I wish Harry and I could leave together, but that would catch the press' attention and there would be several speculations. Not to mention, it's his mom's special night. She deserves the spotlight, not a pair of young lovers.

_Did I just say lovers?_

When I arrive, I go straight up to Harry's room. I knock several times, but no answer. I debate using his keycard to get in. It feels like an invasion of privacy, even though I doubt he'd mind. After mulling over it, and getting some weird looks in the hall, I decide to go in. God knows how long he'll take to get here anyway.

I let out a gasp when I open the door. 

Flower petals line the floor and lead to the bedroom. I follow the trail to find the bed covered in petals as well. A bouquet is also on the bed, along with a box of chocolates.

The door opens and I take a minute to realize he's back. My heart rapidly beats in my chest and my palms are coated in sweat. I go to meet him so he knows I'm here. 

"Aw fuck, you beat me to it," he sighs when he sees me. He isn't as disappointed as he acts, judging by the amusement in his eyes. I go straight in for a hug. No one's ever been so romantic to me. "I'm, uh, not implying we have to have sex. Just thought it would be a nice gesture," he stammers, turning a slight shade of red. "Wow, it was dumb, I'm sorry." 

"Where did you even get the time?" I pull away and lightly push him against the wall. "Harry fucking Styles, you deserve it." 

His breath hitches and I begin kissing him before he can react. Our kisses start light and playful. Like always, continuing builds up the sexual tension between us. I secretly love the power I have over him at this moment. 

Harry flips us so I'm against the wall, dominating my lips in a possessive way. Just like that, all the power has shifted back to him. 

"Are you sure?" He asks warily. I nod. "Say yes," he pleads.

"Yes."

He begins unzipping my dress. I turn around so he has better access. His hands slowly skim my exposed back, almost taunting me. Tingles linger everywhere he touches. 

"Be careful, I'm returning that," I warn in all seriousness. 

Harry's amused, but doesn't question it. He slowly unzips me and the dress pools at my feet. 

He steps back and admires my body. I shy away, feeling insecure. I step out of the dress and lightly nudge it away with my foot. 

I think he senses my timidness. He begins undressing as well. I stop him and do it myself, but slowly. I tease him in the same way he teases me. 

First, I start with his coat. I slide it down his broad shoulders. I toss it to some corner of the room. His eyes darken at the mere act. Then, I start unbuttoning his shirt. About halfway through, I untuck his shirt and continue with the buttons. My hands momentarily feel his abs. He tenses under my touch, but I know it's a good sign. 

I act slowly, trying to stall. Part of me is still nervous. I know I want to do it with him, but the thought of it is scary, especially after a rocky few weeks. 

Harry's bursting with anticipation. I try to speed up a little. I slide his shirt off of him and it falls to the ground. Next is his pants. 

Instead, I feel around his chest. I admire his tattoos with my eyes and hands, tracing with my fingers. 

In the meantime, he begins to undo his pants. I let him, knowing the suspense is probably driving him insane. God knows how long it's been since he's had sex. 

The pants drop to the floor and all that's left is his boxers. We're both in our underwear, just staring at each other. I put away my insecurity and marvel at his body again. 

We both lean into each other and begin kissing. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around him. He carries me to his bed and gently drops me down. The softness of the rose petals is felt on my back. 

The chocolate and bouquet have mysteriously disappeared. 

"Are you sure?" He asks, holding himself on top of me.

"Yes," I whisper. "Are you?"

He grins. "Yes, baby." He begins leaving kisses down my body until he reaches my underwear. He slowly peels them off and begins tonguing me. I gasp at the sudden sensation but embrace it. Just the simplest touch makes me relax.

I moan with pleasure and my hands ball up the sheets under me. My back arches with every flick. He adds some handwork, knowing just how to make me crumble between him. 

I grab at his hair and pull, unable to control my hands. He seems to enjoy it just as much, momentarily pausing. 

He pops his head up and begins kissing me. I'm squirming with anticipation, missing his tongue on me.

"I need to bring a rubber. I'll be back," he kisses me and disappears from the bed. I pray for him to hurry, knowing I can't wait. All nervousness is gone, and I have a strong sense of wanting. 

He quickly scrambles back into the room with a condom. I sit up and watch him pull down his boxers. His dick springs out, already hard.

I motion for him to sit down and begin giving head. I figure doing something for him will make me feel more at ease. We've done all this before, which is good for me. A sense of familiarity before I jump into the unknown. He nearly collapses with pleasure, moaning with every stroke.

"Fuck baby," he moans, holding my hair back as I work my magic.

He doesn't allow me to continue for long, wanting to climax during penetration. He gently lays me down on the bed and hastily puts the condom on. 

"I'm going to go nice and slow," he says, hovering above. "At any point, if you want me to stop, tell me. I'm warning you, it'll be super uncomfortable at first. You just need to ride it out, okay?"

I nod and close my eyes, anticipating the pain. I've always heard the first time hurts. I just hope it isn't as bad as I think.

"I'm going in," he warns before sliding in. At first, it's discomforting. It doesn't hurt as much as I imagined, but it's definitely not pleasant. It's like a tight pressure in my uterus. 

Then, he slowly thrusts in and out, picking up the pace as time passes. 

He makes sure I'm okay every step of the way. 

At first, it's uncomfortable. He keeps asking what I want, trying to help pleasure me. Hell, it's my first time. How do I know what I want?

When he starts picking up the pace, pleasure ripples through me. I moan, trying not to be too loud. Harry himself is moaning, his hips thrusting in and out. I grip on his biceps, needing to feel stable. I'm pretty sure my nails are digging into him, but he doesn't complain. 

He slows down, much to my disappointment. His intense gaze meets mine as if reading my expression. "Faster," I beg. His eyes darken and he follows my pleas, picking up the pace once again. I moan his name continuously, not being able to control the pleasure rippling through me. 

His head eventually bows in the crook of my shoulder. He whispers my name in my ear. His heavy breathing matches mine and his curls tickle my ear. "I'm coming," he warns in a husky voice.

A warm sensation fills me inside. Harry lovingly looks down at me. I reciprocate the look, feeling such a strong emotion toward him. He pushes my hair away from my face and kisses my sweaty forehead.

He pulls out and leaves the bed, presumably to throw the condom away.

I lay in bed, panting. I look for my underwear on the floor, but a soreness erupts in my body. I wince, laying back down. 

"Did it hurt?" Harry asks, carrying a t-shirt. He picks up my underwear and slides it up my legs. I cover my face with my arms, embarrassed. 

I don't know why. He's already seen every part of me. I feel much more exposed when the sexual tension is gone. 

"Sit up," he orders. I slowly get up, Harry helping me. I pull the rest of my underwear up while he dresses me with his shirt.

It's funny, I have never felt more like a child.

Once I'm clothed, I lay back down. I'm too embarrassed to make eye contact with him. I pull the covers to my chin, having the need to be as covered as possible. The remaining rose petals shift, many falling on the floor. 

I cannot believe I just had sex... Just like that.

"I'm going to be right back." His weight is lifted off the bed and I'm alone once again. Before he comes back, I feel myself dozing off.


	42. Chapter 42

**Harry's P.O.V**

I worry that last night was a mistake. Not for me, but her. I, for one, enjoyed every single blissful moment of it.

I have never had better sex, even though slow and steady isn't what I'm used to. When she begged me to go faster, it sent me over the edge. 

I have never had sex that fulfilling before. Not only was it perfect physically, but emotionally as well. This soulmate bond has me feeling things I never knew existed. 

She lies asleep, breathing in and out. I want to kiss her, cuddle her, hug her, but I don't. I'm stressed about her reaction. Will she regret it now, in broad daylight? Was she caught up in the moment last night? 

She's probably in a lot of pain. I've never taken someone's virginity before. I feel slightly guilty doing so, like I've ruined her pureness and innocence. On the other hand, I have no regrets. I'm her first, the only man she's been with. The only man she'll ever be with. 

I can't tell how it was for her. Her moans told one story, but her reaction after was another. She didn't seem happy or excited. Maybe it wasn't as good as she thought. Maybe I wasn't as good enough. 

I tossed and turned all night. I couldn't sleep, even though I was exhausted. However, I never leave the bed. There's nothing worse than waking up the next morning in an empty bed, especially after your first.

I want Ellie to know I'm in it for the long haul. She isn't a meaningless fuck to me. 

Fuck it. I roll around and scoot as close as possible. I inhale the scent of her hair. I consider pulling her into me, but I'm sure that'll wake her. 

She stirs in her sleep. I lay still, hoping I didn't wake her. Her eyes flutter open and she fixates on me.

"What," she mumbles.

I release the tension in my shoulders. "Nothing," I sigh. Not exactly the first words you'd want to hear. 

**Ellie's P.O.V**

I think I've made a mistake. 

Having sex with Harry was a big mistake. 

Not because he was bad. Hell no, he was the opposite.

That's the problem.

He was too good. In a way, I feel more connected to him than ever before. That's what's going to make it so hard to leave in a few days. 

I mean, I've had wet dreams about him since the moment I met him, but nothing compares to the real deal. 

Harry's eyes bore into mine. I can't take it and break eye contact first. The intensity's going to make me crumble. 

I just want to enjoy our last days together.

"I'm going to order breakfast. What do you want?" He gruffly asks. 

"No thanks," I mumble. I definitely don't have an appetite. 

"French toast it is."

I roll my eyes but smile. He knows exactly what I like without me having to say. He gets off the bed and goes to order the food. I take this opportunity to look around. The rose petals once on the bed are now all over the floor. My dress lays in a pile on the floor. I cringe at the sight, knowing it's going to be hard to return.

I'm dressed in Harry's shirt. I sit up, needing to pee so badly. I know you're supposed to pee after sex to prevent UTIs, but I was passed out. Peeing was the least of my concerns. 

As I crawl off the bed, the soreness hits me. I wince but keep going. On my way to the bathroom, I pick up my dress and lay it nicely on the bed. 

When I'm done, I walk out to see Harry looking anxious. Relief washes over his face when he sees me. "I thought you left."

I smile. "No, why would I do that?"

He shrugs and looked at me, concerned. "Are you okay? Does it still hurt?"

I shake my head and walk toward the bed. "I'm fine. Nothing out of the ordinary I assume." 

"The food will be here..." he's interrupted by a knock. "...soon, I guess." He tosses me a pill bottle and gestures to the glass of water on the bedside table. I gratefully pop a pill and down it with the cool liquid. 

He opens the door and lets the employees set up the kitchen area. I stay in the room, waiting for them to leave. 

Then, a familiar voice pierces through the room. 

"Harry, mate! It's been such a long time! What, you get a new girl and forget about your old pal here?" Niall greets. 

Of course, he has to be here. Perfect timing Niall, as always. 

I hear Harry mumble something, but can't understand from here. 

"What? Ellie's here right now?" Niall yells, obviously loud enough to grab my attention. "Ellie, come out if you're decent. Breakfast is getting cold, eh?"

I roll my eyes and prepare for him. I debate throwing on pants, but Harry's shirt is insanely long on me. When I walk out, he doesn't bat an eyelash. 

"You just saw me yesterday you prick," Harry remembers, hitting him on the arm. Niall shrugs and begins grabbing random food off the breakfast platter. "That's Ellie's."

Niall looks at me with a mouth full of french toast. "Oh my God Ellie, I'm so sorry." His words are mumbled with the food.

I cringe. "Don't worry about it. I have to leave anyway," I smile. I'd rather not intrude on their guy time. Niall's the perfect excuse to leave and beat myself up in private. For once, I'm actually thankful he's here. 

Harry gives me an upset glare and follows me to the door. I pull him into a long hug and we sway side to side. 

"Please eat something babe," he whispers in my ear.

"Awe!" Niall coos from across the room. We ignore him.

"I will."

"No, you won't. I'm going to send you food and you better eat it all. I'm going to check later."

I roll my eyes. _Okay, dad._

I give him a quick peck on the lips and leave the room. I can hear Niall's mocking tone followed by a small "ouch!" 

As Harry said, food is waiting for me by the time I'm out of my shower. I begin chowing down on the toast and check my phone.

_H: Taking you on a date. Be ready by 7. Xx._

I smile at my phone. This is exactly what I wanted, to enjoy these last few days with Harry. 

I plop down on my bed, deciding to take a nap. 

~~~

A hard knock wakes me. I jolt out of bed and frantically look around until I realize what's going on. 

"Ugh," I groan while opening the door. To my surprise, Gemma is standing here. "Gemma? Uh... come in."

She walks past me and I shut the door behind her. 

"I hope I wasn't disturbing you?" She asks, looking at my clothes. Of course, I'm still wearing Harry's shirt at PJs. 

I let out a yawn and gesture to the bed. "Not at all, have a seat." 

She plops down and smooths the sheets around her. I smile sheepishly, knowing my unproductiveness is on display. 

"What's up?" I ask when she doesn't speak.

She looks around at the room. "You know, I'm surprised you aren't in a nicer room,"

My cheeks heat up. I was at one point. "Yeah, long story."

She doesn't say anything else and we sit in silence. I awkwardly wait for her to tell me the reason she's here.

"Would you like me to order you something? Food? Tea?" I try breaking the silence.

She just smiles and shakes her head. "I'm fine." After a long pause, she finally spits it out. "I want to say sorry about how I treated you."

I look at her, confused. "We already had this conversation."

"I know. I just... I know how much it hurts to not be able to be with your soulmate." She whispers the last bit.

My eyes widen in shock. So, she does have a soulmate? 

She looks up at my face, gauging my reaction. 

"Yes, I do," she responds to my mental question. 

Part of me doesn't want to be nosy, but there has to be a reason she's here. 

"You know," she lets out a small laugh, "Harry has always backed off a girl when I didn't like her. He wouldn't dare go against me, because I always want what's best."

I nod, not understanding where she's going with this.

Her eyes meet mine and I can see the pain behind them. "When he got mad at me for acting rudely toward you, I knew something was up. There's no way he would go against me. I thought you brainwashed him or something."

I cringe, knowing I could never do that. I'm partly shocked too, not knowing he stood up to his sister for me.

"You're special, Ellie. I can see it from the way he looks at you. Don't let that go."

Tears form in my eyes. She's right, but I don't have that option.

I blink rapidly, hoping the tears go away before she can see.

Her hand goes up to her own face, wiping away some tears. I want to ask her more, but don't. 

"He's a good guy," she smiles as she gets up. I follow her to the door, watching her leave. She pulls me in for a small hug before leaving.

What was that all about?

When she's gone, I drop back onto my bed, letting out a frustrated groan. 

Why is everything so complicated?

_You know, maybe I'm the one who makes everything complicated._

I glance at the clock and see I only have a couple of hours before my date. I jump out of bed and run to the shower. 

After that's done, I text Harry, asking what's appropriate attire. I put my phone down, not waiting for this response. 

When it's time to actually change, I still have no reply. I shrug and play it safe with a sweater and jeans. 

At 7 on the dot, I hear a knock. I skip to the door and open it. Harry stands there with a bouquet of flowers. I smile and take them. 

"Always punctual," I tease. He follows me into the room and lets the door shut behind him. "Hey, you never told me what to wear, so I hope this is fine," I spin around and collide with his chest. "Ouch," I mumble.

I look up to see his smoldering green eyes look into mine. 

"What?" A small smile plays on my face. 

His warm hands grab my face. "Are we okay?"

My heart races. Did Gemma say something to him? 

"Yeah," I say nonchalantly. "We're good." I avoid his gaze and look to the floor. His hands force me to look up at him.

"Ellie, if you regret last night..." he begins, his voice traced with vulnerability. 

I frantically shake my head. "No no no! Why would you think that?" _I do, but not for the reasons you'd think._

His shoulders relax and he places a kiss on my forehead. "You're not lying to me, right?" His voice is muffled.

I pull away and look at him. "What's wrong Mr. Cocky? Why these sudden doubts?" I tease.

He's not in a joking mood. My smile drops and I pull him in a tight embrace. 

"I just don't want you to regret doing anything with me." He sighs. "It's dumb, I know. I... you just matter so much." 

I've never seen him so vulnerable in my life. Guilt overwhelms me. I didn't realize I was acting so closed off. 

We both pull away from each other. "Harry," I place my palm on his cheek. "I don't regret it." 

He grins ear to ear. "Really? You were acting pretty weird this morning."

"Uh...yeah. I was embarrassed." I move my gaze downward. Lying's becoming a bad habit. 

A deep chuckle erupts from Harry. "Love, we've basically done everything. There's nothing to be embarrassed by." 

I shrug. "I don't think I'll never not blush when I'm with you," I say under my breath. 

He doesn't catch that, which makes me grateful. Harry's back to his arrogant self, which means teasing me every chance.

"So," I say cheerily, changing the subject. "Where are you taking me?"

He smiles sheepishly. "Yeah... I couldn't actually think of a place. Lady's choice."

I groan internally. If there's one thing I hate, it's choosing where to go. 

Okay, think Ellie. Somewhere not too public, but also fun. I rack my brain for possible ideas. Dinner would be ideal, but also sounds boring. 

"A mate of mine is having a party," Harry interjects. I crinkle my face. "What," he laughs.

"I don't know Harry. All the parties we go to either involve snobby people or a bad night for me," I smile. Once I realize what I said, I frown. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"I deserve that." He says, dejected. 

"Okay, we can go. As long as you trust no leaks will happen," I sigh. He looks up at me with hopeful eyes. "Dinner first though," I add.

"Yes, of course." He grabs my hand and plants a kiss on it. He doesn't let go, holding on tightly.

~~~

The party is in a penthouse suite, God knows where. I've never been to a penthouse, and it shows. Imagine having an elevator that opens into your room! 

Harry smiles at my awe as we enter. Out of habit, I release my hand from his. He gives me a little pout, but I'm too distracted by the people.

There aren't as many people here. It's more of a house party than what I was expecting. 

"Heyy, Harry!" A man calls out, going in for a handshake. They both do their weird guy things. I slowly walk away from the men and wander.

Most people are already in groups, as if everyone's friends. It's much more intimate than I thought, automatically making me feel excluded.

I accidentally bump into someone. "I'm sorry..." I say, meeting eyes with Zach, the photographer/lawyer/coffee date man. "Oh my gosh, hi!"

His eyes widen when he recognizes me. "Ellie! What a pleasant surprise!" He pulls me into an unexpected hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just socializing." I shrug. 

He takes this as an invite to be my tagalong for the night. I groan internally, rather be spending time with Harry. I can't just ditch him, it'll be rude. 

I notice Harry staring at me across the room. I give him a helpless look and gesture to Zach, who is going on a ramble.

He shoots me an amused look from across the room and continues his conversation with his friends.

"Why don't I introduce you to some people here?" Zach doesn't give me an option and pulls me to a bunch of people. 

Each one gives me a fake smile when he introduces me. We all sit together and I'm pained by the lack of genuineness here. Some girls ogle at Zach and give me hateful stares. They probably think I'm his date. 

My phone vibrates.

_H: Bathroom. NOW._

I excuse myself from the conversation and go to find the bathroom. I walk down a hallway in search of the meeting place.

A hand shoots out from one of the doors and pulls me in. I yelp in surprise.

Harry shuts the door quickly and pushes his lips to mine. I'm taken by surprise by the sudden gesture. I give into the kiss eventually. 

"What's gotten into you?" I smirk.

He runs his hand through his hair. "Everyone thinks you're here with Zach." 

"So? Let them." I smile, pulling in for another kiss. It's his fault for not sticking with me. 

"You're mine," he whispers between kisses. I laugh, enjoying this. I didn't even mean to make him jealous.

"Okay, I have to go or it'll be suspicious." I smile, hesitantly pulling away. He pouts and I give him one last peck on his frown before leaving. 

He waits a brief moment before leaving so no one sees us together. I sit back down, being welcomed only by Zach. 

Somehow, I end up mingling with the same group as Harry. Everyone's sitting at a table, chatting up a storm. I feel a foot slide up my leg. I look across the table to see Harry hiding a smirk. He pretends he's invested in the conversation. I pull my leg away and his eyes meet mine, narrowing at me. 

This time, I drag my foot across his leg. My legs aren't long, so they barely touch him. He clears his throat and looks back at me.

I smirk, which only causes him to be amused. His face drops when he sees Zach's hand reach around my chair, resting it around my shoulder. 

Zach leans into me, whispering gossip about the people at the party. He's trying to keep me entertained in the conversation I'm clearly excluded from. 

I keep a straight face, hoping Harry won't think too much of this. I don't want him to be angry over nothing.

I feel his foot near me once again. I look over at him and he has his focus on Zach, whos dangerously close. 

I stand up abruptly. Zach and Harry both look up at me. 

"I think I'm going to head out," I explain loudly enough so Harry can hear. The others don't seem interested in what I have to say, keeping to their own conversations. 

Zach sighs. "Are you sure?"

I nod. "Yeah, busy day tomorrow. Thanks for keeping me company."

"Do you want a ride?" He offers to which I politely decline. He goes in for a hug, but I make do with a handshake. I don't glance back as I take the elevator down. 

A familiar car comes into view and I wait outside. I lean on the hood, hoping Harry comes soon. The cold nips at my face and I regret not dressing warmer. 

Harry's silhouette is running towards me. When he's close enough, he meets me for another kiss. "That was amazing. You should have seen his face when you rejected him."

I cringe. "Aw, I didn't mean to be mean."

He shakes it off, obviously not caring enough for Zach. "You're freezing. Let's get in." He unlocks the car and I gladly hop in. Once it's on, I turn up the heat and heated seats. "So, now what?" He looks at me eagerly.

Out of nowhere, laughter takes over me. Harry looks at me with an amused expression. "Harry, that party was awful," I squeeze out between laughs.

"Yeah... definitely more intimate than I thought." He smiles sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

I finally catch my breath. "No, it's okay. It was cool seeing a penthouse for the first time."

Amusement returns to his face. "That was the most interesting part?" 

"Harry," I sigh, reminding him that I'm much poorer than him.

He rolls his eyes. "You've seen Audrey's house, and it was way cooler."

Silence sets in. I look over at him to see his eyes smoldering into mine. 

A cheeky grin spreads around his face. 

"What?" I shift my gaze away from him, suddenly insecure.

He puts one hand on my thigh. "You're so beautiful."

My cheeks heat up and I face the window, hiding my blush.

He can't just say stuff like this to me. 

He softly chuckles, taking the car off park. I look out the window, taking in the scenery.

We drive to an unknown destination. Of course, basically everything is unknown to me. 

My heart drops when we pull back into the hotel. I was expecting something else. 

"Disappointed?" Harry smirks as we pull into the lot.

"No," I lie. I keep my gaze away from him, but nearly jump when I feel his hot breath by my ear. 

"You shouldn't lie Ellie," he teases. He's in close proximity to me, making my heart skip a beat.

I huff, "I'm not lying." 

His deep chuckle warms my insides. "C'mon, I have a fun night planned."

I hop out of the car, not knowing what to expect. He laces my hand through his, but I let go when we reach the lobby. Disappointment washes over both of us, but we know we have to be careful.

The elevator is considered the safe zone. As soon as those doors shut, our hands touch again. 

Every time we touch, I get butterflies. I don't think it affects him as much as me. If it does, he's hella good at hiding it. 

We finally reach his floor and walk out, hand in hand. He unlocks the door and drags me in, making sure it doesn't slam behind him. 

"What are we doing?" I finally ask.

"I've ordered some pizza and we're going to have a sleepover," he grins.

As simple as it is, it sounds perfect. 


	43. Chapter 43

Harry being in his downtime is perfect for us. Sure, we had a lot of stuff to do when I first arrived, but these last few days are pure bliss. I barely have any tasks to do. 

"How's my favorite gal?" Niall chirps, barging into my room. 

"Niall," I groan. "How'd you even get in?"

He pulls out a keycard. "Amazing things you can do when you're famous."

I scoff. He's the last person I'd expect to take advantage of his fame. 

"Surprised the lad isn't in here with you. You two are inseparable." He looks around the room and his eyes fixate on my suitcase. "What's this doing out?"

I groan internally, pulling the blankets over my face. "He's in his room if you want to see him," I refer to his first statement.

I feel the bed dip as he takes a seat. "Ellie, are you leaving soon?" He slowly pulls the covers down so my face is revealed. "Does he even know? I thought things were going well."

I sit up, not wanting to answer and face the inevitable truth. "Niall, you can't tell him."

"He doesn't?" 

I shake my head. "Well, I mean my contract is almost up. He just doesn't know what we're doing to do after."

"What are you going to do?" He asks quietly. 

I curse the staff for giving him a key. "I don't know," I whisper, "I just need to go back home. It feels like a lifetime has passed here."

Niall sighs and nods. "I get that. It can be tough being away from your family." He gives me a sad smile. "You have to tell him."

"If I do, he'll come with me. It isn't fair to him to leave his life behind. I don't want that for him. I don't want to hold him back." Before I realize, tears fall down my face. Just talking about being away from him has my heart breaking. Stupid soulmate bond.

Niall reaches over and hands me a tissue. Someone knocks and announces, "Love, I'm coming in."

I quickly wipe my tears and put on a fake smile. Niall stares at me in disbelief, not changing his solemn expression. 

"Oh Niall, didn't know you're here," Harry smiles before looking at both of us. His smile falters when he senses the mood.

"Yeah, some dumb person gave him a keycard," I fake laugh.

Harry's brow furrows, but doesn't push it. I playfully hit Niall's arm, begging him to look happy. He takes my hint and puts on a fake smile.

"Why Harry, are you jealous of me and El's relationship?" Niall jokes.

He seems to be very confused. "Babe, what happened?" 

"Oh, right. Well, I asked a staff perso-" Niall begins.

"Shut up." Harry groans, approaching me. He takes a seat next to me. He pulls my head into his chest, cradling me. "What's wrong?" He whispers in my ear.

"Nothing," I say nonchalantly. "Just tired maybe?"

"You don't cry when you're tired." 

He's right. "Girl problems," I give a wry smile. Niall cringes, but I can tell Harry doesn't believe me.

Right away, he pulls away from the embrace. "Niall, tell me why she's sad."

I shoot him a helpless look, hoping he doesn't admit it.

He makes a 'zipping my mouth shut' gesture. 

Harry threateningly approaches the blond. "Tell. Me." 

I see Niall gesturing to my suitcase. It takes Harry a moment to catch on, but his face goes blank when he sees it. 

_Thanks a lot, Niall._

"Okay, I'm just going to go. Ellie, I'm putting the key here. Uh... hope we can still stay friends," Niall scurries out of the room before shit goes down.

I mimick my earlier actions, cowering in the covers. I can feel Harry's disappointment from here. The bed dips again, indicating he's sitting on it. I peek out to see him sitting, his head in his hands. He lets out a frustrated sigh.

"I guess we should talk about this," he mumbles through his hands. I nod, not realizing he can't see me.

When he finally looks over at me, I feel my heart break. His eyes are filled with such intense sadness.

"Harry...I-" 

"Don't," he interrupts. "I'm going to talk."

I nod, letting him take charge. 

"I know that being with me is shitty. You deserve someone who can love you 24/7. You deserve someone who takes you on dates in public. You deserve a real relationship. It's not fair to you." 

I wait for him to add a 'but' to his statement, but he makes it worse.

"So," he continues, "I'm going to let you go. I've been so selfish. You don't deserve this."

Tears fall down my face again. It was one thing when I was the one choosing to leave, but it hurts that it's going to happen regardless. 

He grabs my face and wipes them away. "I've made you cry so much, haven't I?" He whispers. "I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry." A tear escapes his eyes but he quickly wipes it away. 

I don't know what to do. I want to be with him so badly, but it wouldn't work. I just wish I hadn't hurt him in the process. 

"Harry," I whisper. Our eyes meet for a brief second, but he quickly gets up. 

"I'll see you tomorrow," he gives me a sad smile before leaving my room, leaving me alone.

I let the tears fall freely. If this is what I wanted, why does it hurt so badly?

~~~

The next day is torture. Harry acts cold with me, as if we never had a relationship. I'm just his personal assistant.

"Ellie, would you mind grabbing that for me," he'd say, not paying any attention to me. 

I would do as he says, trying not to draw attention. Truth is, I was hurt. Every so often, I had to hide just to stop the tears.

When our day was finally finished, I was relieved. Happy that I don't have to deal with this anymore. 

My contract was officially over. 

I'm packing my bag, making sure I've grabbed everything. A white garment bag swings from my closet, the last thing in there.

Before I leave, I ask the hotel staff to deliver the dress to Harry's suite. They happily oblige, and I turn in my hotel key, as well as the extra I had for his room.

It's about 2 am when I head out. The country is dark and quiet, everyone sleeping. My taxi pulls up and I put my bags in the trunk and pile in. The man barely acknowledges me and asks where I want to go.

"The airport," I inform him. He nods and begins driving. 

I take one last glance at the hotel before it's out of sight. 

The ticket rests in my purse, but I take it out to double-check the information.

6 am, Delta airlines, Basic Economy. 

Ugh, coming here in a private jet and leaving in a commercial airline really sums up my trip.

The fluorescent lights from the airport can be seen a mile away. When the man pulls the taxi to the curb, he gets out to help me with my bags. I thank him and exchange the money for my bag. He blankly stares and drives away when I'm on the sidewalk.

The poor man had to come at two in the morning, so I don't blame the attitude. 

I anxiously wait at the check-in desk. Since it's super early, all the kiosks are off. The attendant smiles and scans my information. 

"Ah, Ms. Marsh?" She looks up. "It seems your flight has been upgraded to first-class!"

"I don't want it," I say flatly. Her face drops, confused at my actions.

I mean, who would turn down first-class?

"Just to clarify, it's already been paid for," she says slowly to makes sure I understand.

I nod, "can you just refund whoever gave the money? I'm fine with basic economy."

She nods and begins to furiously type on her computer. "I'm going to slide you a seat with extra legroom. This one's on the company. You might be our first guest to deny first-class." Her reassuring smile makes me feel like everything is okay for once.

But it's not. 

"Thank you," I say, grabbing all my documents.

"Have a nice trip." She hands me my ticket and waves goodbye. I go through security, which is rather quick. Of course, it's because it's the middle of the night.

I search the whole airport for a coffee store. I find a 24/7 Starbucks across my gate and praise God. I definitely need coffee today, especially after the day I just had.

As I wait in line, I scroll on my social media. It seems the entire airport has the same idea about coffee. The line is incredibly long, with only a few workers. 

"I have a tall medium roast for Harry!" The barista calls out.

My heart stops beating for a minute and I hold my breath.

That's his order, that's his name.

I discreetly look over at the recipient to see the man of the hour, smirking at me. He takes the coffee without ever looking at the barista. 

"Next," the cashier calls out. I snap out of my stare and order my usual drink. I then head to the counter area, taking a seat at a barstool. Someone sits next to me, and it doesn't take a genius to guess who.

"You didn't think I'd let you get away so easily, did you?" Although I don't look at him, I can already tell he has a cocky smirk on his face.

"How'd you know?" I ask, keeping my focus on the baristas making coffee.

He scoffs, "it's not that hard to find out." His voice softens, "I'm sorry El. I _am_ being selfish. I don't want to leave you. I acted like such a dick because I was mad. Then Louis calmed me down and explained. I needed to see your side as well."

Shock covers my face as I look over to him. "What? You're apologizing? For what?"

His chuckle vibrates throughout his body. "I just explained. You really need to start paying attention."

I roll my eyes. "I'm sorry too. I'm such an overdramatic bitch sometimes and forget others have feelings too." 

"Can't argue with that," he says, amused. I playfully hit his arm. "Do you forgive me?"

I nod, seeing his dimples form with a smile. "And you, me?"

He enthusiastically nods as well. "Of course. You have nothing to be sorry about. So, does that mean you'll stay?"

Oof, I knew this would happen.

"Harry..." I sigh. "I can't. We definitely need to talk about our future, but right now I need to go back home."

His shoulders slump in disappointment. I feel bad, but it's what I need to do.

"Alone..." I add before he assumes I'm inviting him to come with.

"Fine," he huffs like a child.

"You're being immature," I tease to lighten the mood. He just sticks out his tongue in response.

His phone gets a text and his face goes blank. "Why did I just get a text that I've been refunded?"

I smile shyly. 

"Ellie, why do you have to be so stubborn all the time?" He groans, threading his hand through his hair.

"Ellie, I have an iced vanilla coffee with cream!" The barista calls. I get up to grab it, but Harry holds on to my wrist. 

"I'm just getting my coffee," I say. He sighs and let's go. I pat his arm before going to the counter and grabbing my drink. For a minute, I think about ditching. However, I can feel Harry's eyes glued on to me. 

I decide against it and head back to him. He smiles contently, leaning in closer to me.

"How'd you know I was leaving? Like, really, not some cryptic answer." 

He smiles sheepishly. "I guess the staff was too eager to deliver my 'package' so they returned the dress then. I assumed that meant you're leaving."

Some people can be really incompetent. What kind of customer service wakes up their guests that late?

I slowly sip on my coffee, Harry staring at me. 

"We are now boarding flight 34 to Florida, United States on Delta airlines." An all-call is made.

I purse my lips. "Well, that's me." 

He sighs, holding on to my hand. "Do you really have to go?" He gives me his best puppy dog eyes.

"You can always come visit," I smile reassuringly. His eyes light up, probably already planning his next trip. 

"The boys will be upset you didn't say bye." 

I laugh. "True, bring them with you one day." I hop off the barstool and grab my bag. Harry follows me to the gate, but we have a little time before my group is called. 

His hands touch my face and I reflexively move away. "We're in public," I hiss.

"Love, I don't know when I'll see you next time. Besides, at this point, I don't care."

Before I can argue, his lips come crashing toward mine. We make out for a solid minute before I realize. I pull away, slightly out of breath. He smirks, obviously proud of the gesture. 

"Bye Harry," I go on my tippy toes and give him one last peck before turning around and walking toward the gate. Before I turn the corner, I give one last glance. He blows me a kiss and I slightly blush.

My heart flutters just thinking about seeing him again.

I can't believe I was stupid enough to even consider leaving him. 


	44. Chapter 44

Oh, fuck me. I knew Audrey was dumb enough to do some shit like this.

I'm greeted at the airport with a giant poster board. Cute, right? _Wrong_. 

Audrey holds up a giant sign reading _Welcome back from jail! 5 years too long_!

I groan, walking right past her. Drew is standing about five feet away from her. My best friend follows behind me. 

Drew immediately engulfs me in a warm embrace. "It's good to have you back. A month is way too long." 

I smile and nod. I see his amusement toward Audrey and hope their relationship is better than when I left. 

"Aud, I'm going to kill you," I snatch the sign out of her hands. "Hi babe, how are you?" I pull her into a tight hug.

"I've missed you. Have to catch you up on a lot." She laughs, linking arms with me. We begin to walk toward the parking lot.

"Oh girl, I do too," I respond, thinking of all the details I'm going to tell her about. 

We both giggle as we walk out. Drew rolls his eyes at our girly reactions. When he's slightly ahead of us, I nod toward him and wink. Her face turns bright red and she looks down. I laugh, knowing only he can have that effect on her. 

To my surprise, Audrey is the one who drove here. I wonder how she forced Drew to tag along. 

"I call backseat," I yell. 

Audrey looks at me, amused, and Drew is puzzled. 

"Ellie, you're supposed to call shotgun," he laughs.

I shrug, opening the trunk and plopping my bags in. "Well, I want to sit in the back. I want all the room I can get, especially after that flight." Of course, I had extra legroom, so it wasn't that bad, but they don't need to know that. 

Drew sighs, "I guess I'm riding in the front."

I narrow my eyes at him. He doesn't have to act disappointed. I know he secretly wants it. What can I say, it's the bond.

Audrey's blushes, but tries to hide it. Drew doesn't seem to notice and focuses on helping me with my bags. I thank him and crawl into the backseat. 

I give an exaggerated sigh when they're both in the car. "This feels nice."

Both roll their eyes before Audrey begins to drive. The ride home is filled with silly stories we tell each other. 

"Oh, speaking of, Valentines is coming up! Are you doing anything?" Audrey asks, making eye contact in the rearview mirror. 

I don't know if I should talk about Harry's and I's relationship in front of Drew. He still doesn't know about us.

Well, I can at least assume he knows something is up. 

"No idea," Drew and I chirp in unison. 

She drops Drew off first and we all say our goodbyes. Once he's in his house, I crawl to the front. "Tell me everything!"

"You would have known if you were actually here," she snorts. "Sorry. It's just..."

"What?" I ask, utterly confused

"You promised to help and then ditched. It's kinda rude."

She has a point. "That's true. I'm so sorry." 

She begins to laugh so hard, I fear it may impact her driving. "I'm kidding El. I'm glad you got to have an exotic trip with your boyfriend."

I scrunch my face. "It was hardly exotic."

She waves me off. "Whatever. Well for me, the plan's on pause. I'm just surprised he tolerates me! I guess I'm one step closer. You gotta help me."

We pull into my driveway and she assumes she's invited in. I gladly let her, knowing we have so much to spill.

"Oh, hey honey." My mom nonchalantly calls out from the kitchen. I stare in awe. No big reaction? Really?

When Lily sees me, she barrels towards me. She squeezes me in a tight hug, which takes me by surprise. "This is the same body that One Direction hugged," she says under her breath.

Wow, no one really seems to care about me.

"You're cheap," I laugh, physically prying her arms off me. She sticks her tongue out and acknowledges Audrey. We both carry my bags to my room and shut the door so no nosy sisters can hear.

"Tell me everything!" Audrey beams, pulling me into my bed.

"It's a rollercoaster," I explain everything, from meeting Harry's old band to the cheating incident, to our dates, the ball, and leaving.

Her mouth opens wide as she listens to everything. 

"Oh, and I had sex," I add nonchalantly.

"OMG!" She squeals. "No fucking way!!! How was it?"

I hesitate. "Uh..." Should I tell her?

"What?"

"I didn't cum," I whisper awkwardly. Everything else about that night was perfect, except this. 

Her eyes go wide. "What? There's no fucking way... But he has such a reputation!"

I nod in agreement. "I know right? I didn't wanna tell him, so he doesn't know. I faked it," I sigh. "It was still good, just ended too fast. I think he was just a little excited we were finally doing it," I add, feeling a little defensive. 

"Hmm... a man that can't pleasure you isn't the man for you." 

My face tints red. "Well, he has before. Just not with sex."

She has a confused expression until she realizes what I'm talking about. "Ellie! You naughty, naughty girl." 

I groan, covering my face in embarrassment. She laughs, enjoying my pain.

Why do I tell her these things?

"When's he coming back?" She asks after the laughter dies down.

I shrug. "No idea." 

She gawks at me for a minute, then changes the subject. "Okay, back to me. What are we going to do with Drew?"

I get distracted by a text, but Audrey grabs my phone.

_H: back home safe? X_

"Aww!" She coos at the message. She types a response for me, then clicks to my home screen. "Wait, this is so cute! El!" 

I begin blushing again, remembering it's a picture of Harry sleeping. I had taken it as a joke, but saved it as my home screen. Now I can't stop staring at it. 

"Shut up," I mumble, grabbing my phone. 

"You're getting quite red today." She raises her eyebrows. 

"At least mine likes me back," I tease. My expression drops when I see her sad smile. "Fuck, that was a low blow. I'm sorry... He doesn't hate you. He just needs to see the real you."

She slowly nods. 

I feel so bad. Sure, Harry and I have a weird situation, but at least I can be with him. She can't. Not yet, anyway. 

"Okay, let's find out our next step. Have you guys hung out since I left?" I change the tone.

She gives me a sour face. "Okay, I hate to say this, but I think you need to do something first.

I cock my head at her. "What?"

"You need to tell him that you're over him."

My heart drops. "W-what are you talking about?"

"This whole time, he's been waiting for you to come back. He definitely thinks he still has a chance with you, even though you broke up. You need to do something about that."

I sheepishly smile. "Right. Okay, I'll tell him."

She gives me an approving smile. "Great, until then, can we eat? I'm starving!"

As on cue, my mom knocks on the door. "Come in," I chime.

She walks in with a big smile. She holds her hands out and I run into them, giving her a big hug. "Hi, sweetie. Sorry, I was busy in the kitchen. We'll talk about your trip, but later. I need to head out to work."

I huff and nod.

"Did you tell her yet?" She asks, focusing on my friend.

She doesn't answer and curiosity gets the better of me. "What are you guys talking about?"

"As much as I'd love to see your reaction, I need to leave." My mom plants a kiss on my head. "Bye El, bye Audrey." And just like that, she walks out of my room.

"What?" I ask Audrey.

Her face is covered with a big smirk. "I'll tell you later. Let's eat first. I'm sure your mom just made food."

I groan, following her downstairs. I hate when people don't tell me things.

"Ooh! Spaghetti!" She moans, grabbing plates.

We eat quickly, mostly because I want to know what they were talking about. 

Once we're done and the table is clear, I sit facing her.

"Okay, jeez. You have no patience," she sighs. I grin, waiting for her to continue. "Okay, well since I have a job and am working really hard, my parents decided to buy me a two-bedroom apartment!"

My face lights up. "No way! Holy shit, that's amazing!"

She smiles widely. "I know right?"

"So, what are you going to do with the second bedroom? A gym? Studio? Guest room?" 

Her smile drops. "You're so dull El."

"Hey!" I say defensively. 

"The second bedroom is for you, stupid," she smacks the back of my head. 

My face goes blank. "W-what?"

She laughs. "I knew you'd be surprised!"

"But... I don't think paying rent is in my budget..." I sigh. Stupid financial decisions.

My best friend looks at me in disbelief. "You're kidding, right? Dude, I just said my parents are going to pay for it."

My face twists into realization. "So you're saying..." 

"We're going to live together and you're staying for free! In our very own apartment!" She clears up.

I begin squealing out of excitement, and she joins. 

"It's going to be so fun! I can't wait!" I yell. She excitedly nods, agreeing with me. 

"And we'll be close to work and probably college! It'll be so fun!" 

In all the fuss, we don't hear Lily coming downstairs. "Can you guys be any louder?" She has an irritated tone. 

I ignore her attitude. "Lily! I'm moving out!"

She rolls her eyes. "I know. Mom already told me."

I begin squealing, my friend following in suite. 

"Ugh," Lily yells before running upstairs. 

"Oh my gosh, I have to pack!"


	45. Chapter 45

Moving day was much closer than anticipated. I began packing all my prized possessions and clothes. Luckily for us, the apartment came pre-furnished. I don't even want to know how much it costs.

Basically, I need to pack all my things except my bed and dresser.

I sigh, dropping on to my bed. I need a break from the packing. My back is beginning to hurt.

A small tap comes from my window. I ignore it, probably a bird.

Then it happens again, and again, and again.

I groan, going to check out the persistent animal. I pull my curtains down to find nothing. I look around, trying to find the source.

Just then, a pebble comes flying at the window. It makes a small tap, then falls to the ground. My eyes shift downward to see Harry standing there.

_What in the world?_

I gesture to the front door and run downstairs. When I open it, I give him an amused expression. "You know, you could have just knocked."

He smiles sheepishly. "Wasn't sure if your mum was home."

"You could have called or texted too."

"Where's the fun in that? Besides, I think this is quite romantic. Like Romeo and Juliet" He pushes past me into my home. 

I narrow my eyes at him and close the door behind me. He abruptly stops walking, causing me to bump into him. 

"Ouch," I yelp as my nose collides with his hard back.

He turns around and chuckles. "Watch where you're going," he teases.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I didn't know you were going to be here!"

Instead of responding, he puts his hands on my waist. He leans in closer and I close my eyes, anticipating a kiss. I wait a couple seconds and am met with disappointment. I open my eyes to see him staring down at me, a twinkle in his eyes.

"What?" He innocently cocks his head.

"You're an ass," I mutter before getting on my tippytoes and giving him a small kiss. 

When I go to pull away, he pushes my head back toward him and deepens the kiss. I give in, knowing it's been too long since we kissed. 

I hear loud footsteps coming down the stairs. I sober up and step away from Harry as quickly as possible. He shoots me an amused smirk as Lily comes into view.

"Hey- oh. Hi Harry, I had no idea you'd be here!" Shock takes over her face. 

"Hello, Lily." Harry politely greets.

"Oh wow..." she smiles for a second, then snaps out of it. "Uh, I'm going to a friend's house for the night."

I notice the duffle bag in her hand. "Does mom know?" 

She nods affirmatively. I shoot her a thumbs up and she leaves the house, waving bye to Harry in the process. 

"Now," Harry smirks, spinning me toward him and putting his hands in the back of my jean pockets. "Where were we?"

A light blush spreads over my face, but I try to contain it. 

"Ah... forget how easily you blush sometimes."

"I do not!" I cry, burying my face in his chest. I feel his hands come out of my pocket and he lifts my face up.

"It's cute," is all he says before resuming our earlier kiss. 

Before I know it, he backs me into the wall. He places both his arms against the wall, leaning in toward me. My heart races.

He trails from my lips to my jaw, then to my ear. He nibbles the lobe a little.

"Hey," I giggle. He moves down to my neck and kisses me, then nibbles on the skin. He sucks on the spot, and I cringe, knowing it's going to leave a mark.

I can feel his smirk on my neck. I bring his head back to my face, kissing on the lips. 

Things begin getting hot and heavy. Before I know it, we kiss harder, as if we're trying to catch up with our missed time. 

We part for a moment, Harry gesturing to the stairs. I nod shyly, grabbing his hand. He leads me up to my room, and at this moment, I don't even think about how messy it is.

He doesn't seem to notice. As soon as I shut the door behind me, we begin our makeout session again, the passion never leaving.

He picks me up and drops me on the bed, hovering above. His eyes have a mischievous glint.

I decide to dominate, forcing him to put his weight on me by knocking his elbows down. Then, I roll over, getting on top of him. Before he realizes what I'm doing, I straddle his waist. 

He smirks at my boldness.

I dip down, kissing his jaw. I eventually find his weak spot, which is below his ear. I feel him shudder when I near the spot. I make sure to kiss, then nibble it. He groans loudly and I smirk, proud of myself. 

"Fuck," he groans before spinning us back around so he's on top. I yelp with the sudden movement. "Two can play at this game," he smirks, kissing me everywhere. I assume he's trying to find my weak spot.

My breath hitches when he reaches my collarbone. He smirks against my skin when he knows my spot. I squirm under his touch, but he holds me still.

His face reappears in my view. Before we can do anything else, I begin to unbutton his shirt. He shrugs it off with no effort. He lifts my top up to expose my stomach. He begins planting kisses all over. His long lashes tickle my skin.

I sit up and pull my shirt over my head, leaving me in only my bra. I go to unclasp it, but he stops me.

"I want to do it," he growls, his eyes darkening. I remember the last time, I didn't have a bra on because of my dress. He begins to unclasp it using only one hand, never breaking eye contact. Once he's successful, he simultaneously pulls both the straps down my arms and flings it across the room.

He drips back down, placing kisses from my neck to my jeans, kissing me right in my cleavage. 

I blush, hard.

He hastily begins to unzip my jeans and drags them off, my underwear coming with it. He wastes no time in pleasuring me, using his fingers and tongue. I squirm under him, not being able to take the pleasure striking through my body. 

I instinctively tug at his hair. Doing this causes some reaction because he pops back up and hastily kisses my lips. 

The next minute, he disappears. I watch as he rushes to get his pants off. He pulls down his pants along with his boxers. His member springs out, already hard. He jumps back on the bed, shaking me. 

"My turn," I smile before sitting up. I gently grab his dick and push it in my mouth. He pulls on my hair, making sure it's not in my face, like my personal hair tie.

My gag reflex isn't the best, and I force myself to take him all in. He helps me by thrusting in and out at a slow pace so I won't be overwhelmed. I begin swirling my tongue around his tip, causing him to groan. 

He pulls out of my mouth and lets go of my hair. I give him a confused look, and he smiles sheepishly. "If you continue that, I'll be finished before we start," he explains.

I nod, my cheeks flushing red. He pulls out a condom and puts it on quickly. I sit awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

"Lie down," he instructs. I nod and do as he says. He hovers on top of me and begins kissing me as his member enters. I gasp as first, forgetting the uncomfortable sensation at first. He distracts me with kisses. He takes my bottom lip between his teeth and bites down gently.

I moan as he swiftly thrusts in and out. "Fuck," I moan.

His mouth comes to my ear and he whispers, "Say my name."

"Harry," I moan. He goes faster, harder, deeper. I keep moaning his name, and he does the same with mine.

Surprisingly, I don't have to fake an orgasm this time. I actually cum around the same time as him. When he's done, he collapses on top of me.

We're both sweaty messes. I'm breathing heavily, trying to catch my breath. 

"Fuck," he whispers, rolling next to me. 

I bite my lip apprehensively. "How was I?"

He looks over at me with wide eyes. "Amazing," he breathes. 

I smile, feeling a little cocky. 

His hand shoots out and he moves my hair behind my ear. I blush at the intimacy. The look he's giving me is enough to knock the breath out of me. 

"I need to shower," I mumble. His face lights up and he hops out of bed. 

"I'll join you," he smirks.

"W-what?" I blush furiously.

His smile drops. "I've seen you naked a lot. C'mon, it's just a shower. Besides, it'll save water." He holds his hand out to me. I reluctantly take it. He's right, he's seen every inch of me. No need to avoid it now. "Atta girl. Now, where are your towels? Or should we share one?"

I look up to see his smirk. I shyly look away and point to the linen closet in the bathroom. He smiles and pulls out two random towels. 

I heat up the shower in the meantime. When it's hot enough, I step in, waiting for him to join. He steps in and immediately hisses. "Ouch," he cries, turning the knob to the cooler side. "You shower like this?"

"No, Harry. It's going to be too cold now!" I complain.

He smirks. "I'll keep you warm."

I blush for the hundredth time. "This wasn't a good idea." He rolls his eyes and puts a blob of shampoo in his hand. He plops it on my head and begins washing my hair. "What are you doing?" I ask in complete shock.

"Washing your hair, love. You should pay more attention." 

I roll my eyes but let him continue. We switch sides, with me standing under the water. Once my hair is rinsed, I give him a mischievous look. "My turn."

I grab the shampoo bottle, but he grabs my arms. "No Ellie," he warns. 

"Why not! I love playing with your hair," I pout. 

"If you do then we're going to have to go for a round two in this shower," he smirks.

I realize what he means and blush. "Fine," I sigh. He takes the bottle from my hand and washes his own hair, while I use conditioner. 

The rest of the shower is done independently. We each clean ourselves, knowing we wouldn't be able to control our hormones. 

Every time the lukewarm water hits my skin, I frown. When Harry's distracted, I put the temperature up. 

"Ellie," he warns, putting it back down. 

"I'm cold!" I argue. He laughs before pulling me into an embrace. How can his body be so warm even though we're in the shower?

He holds me like this for a while, but we realize we should probably get out. 

"See, I'm saving your water bill and your heater bill," he teases before handing me a towel. He grabs the other and begins drying off. When he's done, he steps out and wraps the towel around his waist. I can't help but stare at his toned torso.

I snap out of it before he teases me. I dry off and wrap the towel around my body. 

Harry changes into the clothes he was wearing before, but remains shirtless. I pull out one of the t-shirts he gave me and put it on, knowing he'll appreciate it. I wrap my wet hair in the towel, feeling too lazy to dry it.

He turns around and glances at me. "Fuck baby, you make me want to go at it again." 

I blush and look to the ground. I would go again, but we just got clean. Besides, I'm too tired to try again.

We both pile into bed and I pull out my laptop to put on a movie. I lie on his chest, feeling his breathing.

"El, why are there boxes around your room?" 

I glance around and realize how unorganized my room is. "Oh my gosh, it's so messy in here. I'm sorry," I frantically get up with intent to clean.

He holds me down. "It's fine," he chuckles. "That doesn't explain the boxes?"

I relax and lay back down on his chest. "I totally forgot to mention. I'm moving!"

"What! Why didn't you tell me?" 

I furrow my brows. "Well, you're always busy. You never answer my texts."

He looks offended. "Yes I do!"

"Using an emoji to respond doesn't keep a conversation going," I say flatly. 

He crinkles his nose. "Sorry, I'll work on that. You could have told me anyway."

I shrug. "Yeah, you're right."

"So, tell me the details! When, who, where?" 

I laugh at this enthusiasm. "Well, I'm moving in with Audrey! Her parents bought her an apartment and she has a spare bedroom."

"So you're mooching off her," he jokes.

I nod. "Basically." He laughs at my shamelessness. "Moving in this weekend. I just need to finish packing."

"I'll help."

I look up at him. "Really?!"

"Why are you so surprised?" His brows furrow in confusion.

"Well," I smile sheepishly, "I don't know. I just think it's cute that you'd want to help me."

His chuckle vibrates through his entire body, making me shake with him. "You're so cute. Of course I'd want to help."

I give a lazy smile in response, but I'm freaking out on the inside. 

I try to focus on the movie playing, but I feel my eyes get heavier. Before I know it, I fall asleep. 


	46. IMPORTANT UPDATE

Hello all. So, I've been posting this story on Wattpad as well and it's doing considerably better there. I'm no longer going to be posting on this website. The name and my user are the same if you're truly interested in finishing. I want to apologize if this annoys any of you. Thank you for all your support! <3


End file.
